Demons from the Past
by pottermum
Summary: Harry returns to England several years after the Final Battle. His friendship with Ron and Hermione is uncertain, and he has feelings for both Ginny and Draco, who may or may not be a couple. Then he discovers his Hogwarts friends are dealing with Demons from the Past. MMF pairings
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed in relief as he finally entered the Portkey arrivals lounge in England. He had taken three different Portkeys to get here from New Zealand, and he was starting to feel the effects now.

He decided to see if the Minister of Magic was available for a quick talk, or to make an appointment to see him. Then he was heading to Grimmauld Place to sleep off the inevitable jet lag.

Luckily, Kingsley Shacklebolt did have a spare ten minutes, which was all the time that Harry needed. He explained that he was back in England for an indeterminate time. He'd be happy to help out with the DMLE if they needed. He denied the requests for any interviews and he declined to tell Kingsley where he was staying. He'd had enough of being a puppet for the Ministry. From now on, things would be done on his terms.

"Will you at least let the Weasleys know you're back?" asked Kinglsey in exasperation.

"Probably," said Harry. He knew his parting and subsequent absence had probably hurt Arthur and Molly, and for that he was truly sorry. They had become his surrogate parents, and supported him as real parents would.

He would be the first to admit he had missed the craziness of the Burrow. With George and Fred around, anything could happen. Of course, now there was just George. The Burrow hadn't been the same, even months after the Final Battle. He hoped the family had picked themselves up by now, two years later.

He headed to Grimmauld Place. He knew Kreacher had finally died, and he'd requested another house-elf from Hogwarts take over from him. 'Just another thing for Hermione to nag me about," thought Harry.

The house was immaculate. Harry found a fresh shepherd's pie in the oven and his mouth watered. As he was tucking into it, his house elf appeared.

"Good afternoon, Master Harry. I is Monroe, your house-elf. It is good to be finally meeting you," bowed the elf.

"Hello, Monroe. Great pie," said Harry, scooping a big piece in his mouth. "Did you make it?"

Monroe looked delighted. "Yes, Master."

"Please, just call me Harry, when it's just the two of us," he said.

"Yes, Harry. Thank you, Harry," said Monroe, nodding.

"I'm going upstairs to shower, then sleep. I've been travelling many hours, so I'll probably sleep till morning. Don't let anyone in, no owls, nothing. Understand?"

"Yes, Harry," bowed the little elf.

"Good man. We'll talk again soon," said Harry, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

He went up and headed for Sirius's room. No, he corrected himself, my bedroom. He hadn't decided if he was going to stay at Grimmauld Place, or keep it, or sell. There were so many memories there, but that was a reason to both keep it and sell it.

He stood under the shower for a while, letting the hot water soothe his tired body. He washed himself, feeling the lethargy start to take over. He got out and dried himself. Naked, he left the bathroom and headed for the bed.

Monroe had lit several candles and pulled the covers back in readiness. Harry smiled, thinking so far, he really liked Monroe. He passed the fireplace and automatically checked that the floo was closed.

Straightening, he looked at the group of photos adorning the mantle. He smiled at the photo of he and Sirius, taken one Christmas. He and the Weasleys had to stay there after Arthur had been attacked by Nagini in the Ministry of Magic. Harry couldn't remember who took the photo, but Ginny had given it to him the next year for his birthday.

There were photos of the Weasleys and him, taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was the last photo of the family as a whole, and they had all insisted on Harry being a part of it. They were all dressed in their best clothes. Harry thought Ginny looked especially pretty in her gold bridesmaid gown.

He moved his eyes to a photo of his parents, then one of James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Baby Harry was on Lily's knee. Harry smiled at the image. He'd found the photo in this very room, when he was re-decorating.

Finally, there was a photo of he, Ron and Hermione. God, they looked so young. It seemed a lifetime ago, when in fact, he would have been fourteen. It was taken at the Quidditch World Cup.

They had been through so much together. Hell the press even referred to them as the Golden Trio. Stupid name, thought Harry. In the end, it turned out to be Ron and Hermione against him.

They didn't understand the toll it had taken of him. The guilt he'd felt at the loss of all those lives. He saw it and felt it every time he came to the Burrow, and felt Fred's absence. They argued that they were there too, and they were doing fine. So why wasn't he? Hermione would demand he see a shrink, to deal with PTSD.

He refused to return to Hogwarts for his final year. What could the school possibly teach him now? That had sent Hermione off on another rant, about his future. He'd started Auror training, aware that the other recruits thought he was getting a free ride because of who he was. Whatever he did, he was pissing off someone. He was sick of everybody having a say in his life.

Kingsley started requesting that he attend certain functions for the Ministry. Visiting VIP's wanted to meet Harry Potter, noble hero. Harry went for the free drinks. He even did a bit of a good-will tour, keen to get away from smothering London.

That was until he was told to attend a function for a VIP in Paris. He turned up at the Minister's home to find it was his daughters eighth birthday, and she wanted Harry Potter to attend. Harry felt like a clown sent to do party tricks to amuse the children. When she demanded he sing Happy Birthday to her, he declined. The Minister sidled up to him, telling him he better sing to his daughter or else. Harry told him to fuck off, and promptly left the party.

He returned to England, resigned from the DMLE, withdrew a shitload of money and left. He stopped by the Burrow, to let them know. Of course, Molly begged him not to go, but Arthur could see the look in his eye. He asked Harry to be careful, and to keep in touch.

He had deliberately gone when he had thought no-one else would be there, but a quick pop saw the return of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. When he told them what had happened and how he was getting away from it all, Hermione snapped. She called him selfish for leaving, when there was still so much that needed doing. She and Ron were tired of having to step up for him. After everything they had been through for him, now it was his turn to be there for them.

Harry was stunned and angry. He reminded them that they had volunteered to go with him. He said he had never asked that they step up for him, that was their choice again.

Hermione scoffed. Did Harry really think he could have done it all alone? He had needed them.

Harry had hit back, telling her that now he didn't need them. He was going and that was that.

"Running away, Harry. Where will you go, what will you do?" snapped Hermione, sarcastically.

"That, Hermione, is none of your fucking business," yelled Harry.

"Don't talk to her like that," said Ron, angrily.

"Oh, now you speak up. You're pussy-whipped, hiding behind her and her big words," snarled Harry.

Hermione gasped. Ron drew back his fist, intending to punch Harry for saying that. Harry braced himself, he was itching for a good fight.

"Petrificas Totalis," called a voice. Ron froze.

Harry turned to see Ginny come out of the house. "What the hell is going on? Mum's in the house crying, you guys are fighting. Will someone please explain this to me?"

"Why don't you ask Harry? He's the one causing all the trouble around here. You know Harry, sometimes I wish I hadn't ever met you," said Hermione, viciously

Ginny gasped, turning to look at Harry. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. He was furious. "Yeah, well, looks like this is your lucky day, Hermione. With me leaving, you can pretend you don't know me."

"I can't do that. Look at all the damage you're leaving behind," yelled Hermione.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Oh, wake up Ginny and stop taking Harry's side. He's leaving, and he doesn't know when he'll be back. It's so typical Harry. Run off and hide, lock yourself away with your firewhiskey bottle. Oh yes, we all know about that," snapped Hermione.

"We don't all deal with things the same way, Hermione. Harry's been under pressure since the Final Battle. Everybody wants something from him. He needs time to deal with what he's been through," said Ginny.

"Finally, someone gets it," said Harry, relieved. "Should have known it would be you, Gin."

Ginny smirked at him. "Yeah, well, I know how I felt after the Chamber. Everyone wanted me to talk about it, tell them what really happened. I needed time to process it all, deal with it myself, before I could let the others in, you know."

"Exactly. But according to i_SOME PEOPLE_i," Harry threw Hermione a dirty look, "I should be sharing my life with all the wizarding world, telling my every thought to some shrink who will probably be a reporter in disguise. Oh, and I should be going to all the stupid functions at the Ministry, because Ron and Hermione are sick of people asking them where I am."

"Really. And I thought Ron was enjoying all the free food and drinks at those events. I've never heard him complain," said Ginny.

"Yes, well, he doesn't tell you everything. Neither does Harry. You were never a part of us, Ginny. You wouldn't understand," said Hermione, viciously.

"Shut the fuck up, Hermione. You know, looking back, I think one of the areas I fucked up was not letting more people in. Neville, Luna, but especially Ginny. She had just as much reason as us to know what was going on."

"Oh, so now Ron and I weren't enough for you. Funny, I didn't hear you complain when you copied i_MY_i homework, not Neville's. Or when Ron went with you to the Forbidden Forrest, despite hating spiders. Was it Ginny that was tortured at Malfoy Manor? No, it was me. It wasn't Luna, or Dean or Seamus. Or the time-"

"Gee, I didn't realise you were keeping score, Hermione," said Harry, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm not. You know why. Because the score for us was too high. We gave you our all, Harry. And now you're running off to who knows where. You owe us, Harry. You owe the wizarding world to get it back on it's feet," cried Hermione.

Harry stared at her in amazement. Had he ever really known her? "I owe the wizarding world fuck all," said Harry. "I'm done here."

He picked up his bag. Looking toward the house, he could see Arthur and Molly silhouetted in the doorway, and he wondered how much they had heard. Did they agree with Hermione? Did all the Weasleys feel that way?

"Hey," said Ginny. He turned to face her. Tears shone in her eyes. "Don't be a stranger," she said, hugging him hard.

Her acceptance of him leaving nearly made him change his mind. She kissed his cheek, whispering, "Be safe. Be happy."

He'd nodded to her and walked to the Apparition point. He turned back to see Ginny's blazing eyes, her hand lifted in a wave. He'd closed his eyes and Apparated away.

He hadn't returned to England since then. He had initially kept in contact with Ginny, but letters had dwindled, then stopped.

He'd left England to find himself. He hadn't needed to work, but he found odd jobs here and there, enough to keep him moving around. He'd made friends from all walks of life.

He'd taken lovers, women and men. He's spent time in a nudist colony, mostly high on some drug or another. The drugs gave him an escape from being Harry Potter. The sex gave him an outlet for the pent up feelings he had.

It was one day that he'd woken up naked next to some guy, and he didn't know how he had got there. He heard a noise, and realised that someone was coming in to the room. It was the man's wife and kid.

Harry had got out of there, leaving the unknown guy to cop the wrath of his wife. He nursed a coffee, and got a look at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit. He was barely twenty, yet looked ten years olders.

Harry soon realised that he needed to pull his head in. He was wasting his life. He had to stop the drugs and the drinking. It had taken him some time, but he had got there.

He had been helping a local Auror in Argentina on a case when they got a breakthrough. Harry found he enjoyed the work; and regretted leaving the training. He decided to get a licence so he could work freelance anywhere in the world.

He had travelled so much in the time he was away, but now it was time to come home and see if there was a life for him in England. If not, he would get rid of Grimmauld Place, and find a home elsewhere. He planned to give it six months to a year.

He looked back at the photos. The photo Ron and Hermione still looked mad at him, so he turned it face down. The one with all the Weasleys in it made him smile. Most of them were smiling and waving to him. Ginny smirked and winked at him.

Harry's cock twitched. He had started to have feelings for Ginny in his sixth year. She had been with Dean most of the year, although they had been off and on. Harry had been happy to have her company when she and Dean were 'off'.

He soon noticed little things about her. How much she made him laugh, even when they were studying together. They both liked to fly. They were quite evenly matched playing chess.

He then started noticing big things about her. How the sun reflecting on her hair made it shine like autumn leaves, all red and gold. How she licked her lips when she was nervous. And once, he and Ron had caught her snogging the life out of Dean. Harry wanked to the image of her kissing him like that for ages that year. That was, until the time he'd walked into the girls locker room, thinking it was empty. Ginny had been in there showering and Harry had got a look at her tight ass and perky tits.

Harry wondered if he should pursue anything with Ginny. Hermione had reminded him that Voldemort would definitely be aware of Ginny, with the diary incident. Harry could never forgive himself if something bad happened to Ginny, so he has put those feelings aside.

Harry sighed as he got into bed. He knew he was hard, remembering those things about Ginny. He realised he would have to take care of it, so he could get some sleep.

Maybe he could catch up with Ginny, see if the spark was still there. He had been celibate these last six months, psyching himself up for the return home and getting back in the right frame of mind. He hadn't needed the distractions.

The last thing he thought, as he took his cock in his hand, was to send an owl to Ginny tomorrow. He figured he'd do the big catch up with all the Weasleys, then spend time with Ginny, if she wanted. Ron and Hermione, he didn't give any thought to.

Thinking about Ginny's teenage body in the shower, brought him to a quick climax. He did a quick "Scourgify," then settled back in bed.

He was back in England. He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

With trepadition, Harry arrived at the Burrow. He'd sent an owl out that morning to Molly, letting her know he was back. As expected, she'd replied straight away, inviting (ie demanding) him to dinner that very night. She explained that not all the family would be there, but she and Arthur would love to see him.

He'd owled back his acceptance. In truth, if it was just Arthur and Molly it would be fine with him. He wasn't sure what would happen when he saw Ron and Hermione again, not that he was particularly bothered. He hoped Ginny would be there. He realised he had no idea what career she had gone into after leaving Hogwarts.

He's spent the afternoon going over household things with Munroe, and he took a trip to Gringott's to check on his accounts. All seemed in order. He had invested in several ventures in the Muggle world that had been successful, and really, didn't need to work for a living. Harry, however, knew that he needed to keep his mind active, or he'd fall back to the drinking, drugs and random sex.

He picked up a bottle of elf-made wine for Arthur, and flowers for Molly. He headed home for a shower, then Apparated to the Burrow.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by George. "Hello, Harry. You don't need to knock. You're family, mate. It's bloody good to see you," he said, hugging him.

Harry was happily surprised, and hugged George back. "It's good to see you too, George. You look good," he said truthfully.

The last time he had seen George, he was still in quite a depression over losing his twin in the Final Battle. Harry understood how he felt, yet could never find the right words to say to him, so he'd stayed clear of him. He remembered how angry he'd felt when he lost Sirius, with everyone around him telling him they 'understood'.

"Come in, come in," gestured George.

Harry stepped inside, and it was like going back in time. Nothing had changed. He noted his hand was still on the family clock, a family gift for him on his seventeenth birthday. It had meant a lot then, and it meant a lot still.

"Harry! Oh my boy," cried Molly, suddenly appearing and hugging him so hard she squashed the flowers between their bodies. "Oh, it's wonderful to have you home."

She pulled away, and Harry laughingly handed over the squashed bouquet. "Mi'lady," he presented them, bowing slightly.

Molly chuckled. "Oh, go on with you. Thank you, love. Just having you here is gift enough."

Harry smiled and turned to face Arthur. "Harry, my boy. You're looking well," he said, hugging him, too.

"Thank you, sir. Always good to be here," he said, presenting Arthur with the wine.

"We sent out owls, but not everyone is in the country. Bill and Fleur are in Paris, visiting her family. They've got two children now, two girls. Charlie, of course, is in Romania. Ron's travelling with the Cannons, and Hermione is on a business trip," said Molly.

"Ron's flying for the Cannons? Wow, that's a dream come true for him," said Harry, happy for Ron, despite what had gone down before he'd left.

"Ah, no, he's part of the support staff," said Arthur. "You know, looks after all the equipment, brooms, jerseys, that sort of thing. Still, it's the Cannons, and you know Ron when it comes to the Cannons," said Arthur.

Harry nodded.

The floo flared and a dark skinned woman stepped out. George hurried to greet her.

"Angelina?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Harry? Hey, hi, how are you?" asked Angelina, walking over to give him a quick hug. She and Harry had always got on well, as they had been on the same Quidditch team for Gryffindor.

"I'm great. Happy to be seeing good friends," he replied. "Congratulations," he said, indicating her slightly protruding stomach.

"Thanks," said Angelina, smiling happily as she ran a hand over her small bump. She looked at George with love. "It's a boy. We're naming him Fred."

Harry looked between George and Angelina. "You two? That's great. Wow, congratulations again."

George smirked. "Thanks mate.

Molly ushered them to the table. "Come on now, eat, eat. Harry, dear, save some room for treacle tart. I know it's your favourite."

Harry's mouth salivated. He hadn't had treacle tart in ages. George nudged Angelina, whispering loudly, i"_favourite food for her favourite son,_"i he teased.

Molly hushed him, and went to the kitchen to get more bread. Arthur was getting glasses for the wine. Harry took the opportunity to give George the finger.

George chuckled. "You know, I think you're missing something, Potter. Wait, I know what it is! You don't have a Ron or a Hermione hanging off you. I must say, it was a bit weird when you left, seeing those two without you."

"We're not joined at the hip. We were bound to go our separate ways after Hogwarts," said Harry, not wanting to get into it so soon.

George nodded, taking a sip of the wine. Molly and Arthur had returned to the table. "Yeah, I know. You missed all the fun when you left. Hermione flipped her lid. Ron turned to booze. Oh yeah, it was fun and games around here when you left, mate."

"Hush, George, Harry doesn't need to know about that. Hermione got the help she needed, and Ron got his act together when the job opportunity with the Cannons came along," said Molly, shooting Harry an embarassed look.

"Yeah, thanks to Ginny," mumbled George.

It was the first time Ginny's name had been mentioned. Harry perked up.

"How is Ginny?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Ginny is pretty damn amazing, although she's mad as hell at you, Potter," said a voice from the floo.

Harry turned to see Ginny come through the floo. She shook her hair free of any dust, then headed for the table.

"Merlin, I'm starving. Something smells good. Ah, I see a treacle tart for the favourite son," she smirked.

She kissed her parents and Angelina, ruffled George's hair as she went past, then made her way to Harry.

She threw her arms around him, not unlike her mother. "Merlin, I've missed you," she whispered in his ear.

He inhaled her scent. It was uniquely Ginny. He returned her hug. "Me too," he whispered back.

She pulled back and socked him in the arm. "That's for not staying in touch, you great prat," she declared, smiling at him, her eyes blazing.

"Hey!" said Harry, holding his arm. It really did hurt.

"Come on now, children. Ginny, pass me a plate," said Molly.

Ginny grinned at Harry, and passed her mother her plate. She sat down next to Harry, who could barely take his eyes off her.

Ginny looked gorgeous. Whatever she was doing, it obviously agreed with her. Her hair was long, not as long as it was at Hogwarts, but still long. It was cut in layers, and the reds and golds intermingled as the light from the fireplace shone on it.

Little Ginny had really grown up. She had curves in all the right places. She had jeans tucked into knee high boots, and a light jumper. As always, she had that mischievous look in her eye, as she teased her brother about something.

"So, Ginny, what do you do with yourself?" he asked.

"Curse breaker. I spent the summer after you left interning with Bill, just to get away from all the drama around here, really. But I really liked it. Bill said he'd take me on as his apprentice if I got the required NEWTS, so I spent my last year at Hogwarts with my head down and my bum up. I could have changed my name to Hermione – oh, sorry," she said, remembering how things had gone the last time they'd all been together.

"It's fine. That sounds great. Do you travel much?" he asked, nodding to Molly's query if he wanted seconds.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Yeah. I love it. I spent the first six months mainly in Egypt, which I really didn't mind. It's a fascinating place to be, for a curse breaker. But now I get to choose my assignments. I've been to several countries in Europe, and I try to find the time to enjoy the local culture."

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the meal discussing several places that they had both been to. By the time that dessert was served, Harry was telling Ginny about Australia.

George and Angelina left soon after dessert. "Pregnant women get so tired," said George, slapping Harry on the back. "Good to see you. You going to be in town for a while?"

Harry nodded, hugging Angelina goodbye. "Yeah, I think so."

George smiled. "Good. Come down to the store sometime. When the brothers get back, we'll have a blokes night, what do you say?"

"I'll let you know. I will come see the store, though," smiled Harry.

George and Angelina left, and Arthur retired to the lounge to listen to the wireless.

Ginny was helping Molly clear the table. "You go look after Harry, dear," said Molly.

Ginny brought a cup of tea each for her and Harry. "So, you staying at Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "For the time being. Depends if I stay or not. It...just doesn't feel like home, you know. Although I do have a really good house-elf."

"Every time I go there, I still expect to Sirius there," said Ginny.

"You go there?" asked Harry, surprised.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Not often, mind. I think I went there the first time just after you left. It was your birthday. I brought a bottle of fire-whiskey with me, and your latest letter. I toasted you, read the letter and passed out. It's been a bit of tradition ever since. Also allows me to keep an eye on the place."

Harry was surprised. "Thanks. I really mean it. Thank you," he said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I was surprised you never changed the wards. I often wondered if Ron and Hermione ever went there," mused Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "There was no evidence of anybody. If they did, it's fine."

Molly bustled over, handing them each a couple of containers. "Here, dears. Just some left overs for your lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mum," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Molly," said Harry.

"Ginny, be sure to say goodbye to your father before you leave. Wake him if you have to," said Molly.

"Sure Mum," agreed Ginny.

"Leave?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I have my own place now. Well, I inherited it. It was Aunt Muriels, do you remember her? She died last year, and left it to me. It's in pretty good condition, for a house that age. Nev came and fixed the garden for me, and we've been re-decorating. I've just about got it the way I want it," smiled Ginny.

"I'd love to see it," said Harry, hoping to get some time alone with Ginny.

"That would be great. We should have you over for lunch, or a tea. Are you working? I'm off at the moment."

"I've got a meeting with Kingsley, so I'll know more after that. Can I owl you?" he asked.

"Sure. We're painting a couple of rooms this week, so we'll be around. Harry, I'm so glad you're back in England," she said, hugging him.

Harry noted that three times she had mentioned 'we'. It sounded like she was involved with someone. He willed his cock to take a breather, as it risen as they'd been hugging. Her rounded full breasts were mashed against him, and she smelt bloody amazing.

She pulled back, smirking at him. In that instant, he knew she had felt his arousal. He refused to be ashamed of it. "Seems you _DID_ miss me after all."

"There's a lot to miss," said Harry, looking pointedly at her fuller breasts. If he wasn't mistaken, her nipples were hardening under his gaze.

Ginny didn't blush around Harry anymore. "Owl me. Soon," she said, winking at him.

She left him with an erection, going into the lounge. "Bye, Dad," she called loudly.

"Hmm, wha – oh, Ginny, love, you're leaving? Take care, love," he said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Don't get up, Dad, you look too comfy. I think Harry's leaving too. He's got...things he needs to take care of," she said, looking at Harry's groin area with a leer.

"Bye, Mr Weasley, thanks for dinner. I'll see you again," called Harry, willing his erection away.

"Anytime, my boy. Anytime," said Arthur, with a wave. He was soon dozing off again.

"Mum, we're going," called Ginny, as Molly was upstairs.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley, and thanks. Dinner was amazing," called Harry.

Molly leaned over the railing. "Goodbye, dears. Harry, so good to see you. Anytime you need us, you're always welcome here. No matter what. The Burrow is always home to you."

Harry swallowed, wondering if she was referring to his argument with Ron and Hermione. "Thanks, Mrs Weasley, that means a lot."

Molly nodded and left. Harry and Ginny gathered up their containers of food and headed for the floo.

"So..." said Ginny. "You'll be in touch."

"Definitely," said Harry, determined not to let her get the better of their conversation.. "Touch is one of my favourite things," he said, huskily.

"My, my. This must be the new and improved Harry Potter," chuckled Ginny. Harry had always been so closed off about his feelings. Now he seemed confident and in control. Ginny was intrigued.

"In all ways," winked Harry. "After you," he gestured to the floo.

"I look forward to discovering all the ways. See you soon, Harry," said Ginny, saucily as she flooed away.

"Yes you will, Ginny Weasley," muttered Harry, under his breath.

He waited for several seconds for the floo to clear, then stepped into it and called out "Grimmauld Place."

For the second night in a row, he wanked to Ginny's image. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Apparated to Ginny's new home. She had owled him to come over two days after their dinner at the Burrow, with an invitation to lunch. He landed in the front of a charming two storey cottage, and made his way to the front door.

It was open, and Harry could smell paint. He heard feminine and masculine laughter. He knocked and called out, "Hello?"

Ginny came to the door. She was wearing tight little denim shorts and and a 'Holyhead Harpies' t-shirt. She had a smudge of blue paint and a huge smile on her face, which got even bigger when she saw Harry.

"Hi, come in. We decided to paint the Muggle way, sorry about the smell. We're nearly done, though, thank Merlin," she sighed, opening the door.

Harry hugged her and she him. "Don't you look adorable," he said, flicking her two braids.

"Shut it, you. I didn't fancy getting paint in my hair. Next time, I'm definitely doing the charm," she chuckled. "Welcome to my home."

Harry looked down the hall. It was obvious there had been a lot of redecorating going on, as the paint on the walls was clean and fresh.

"Looks good. Course, I didn't see what it looked like before, did I? How many bedrooms?" he asked.

"Six. The master has an ensuite, which was my last project. The bathroom upstairs is my next project. We've just about finished the ground floor, though. Just a bit of painting, then furniture shopping," Ginny said happily.

A groan was heard from a distance. "I heard that," called Ginny, happily. To Harry, she said, "Come in. Now you're here, it's a good excuse to take a break."

"Nearly done," called the voice in the distance. It was a voice Harry knew, but right then, he couldn't put his finger on whose it was.

Harry followed Ginny through the room she was painting. "This will be the main lounge," she explained.

They passed the formal dining. "This wall will be coming down," she said, patting it. "I want it all open."

He followed her through to the kitchen. It had gone through a huge transformation, bringing it up to date. "It was a lot like the one at the Burrow. I wanted something all new. New owner, new start," shrugged Ginny, going around to the other side of the raised breakfast bar. "Sit."

Harry sat at one of the stools. He watched her confidently potter around, pulling plates out of cupboards, meat and other ingredients from the fridge, and bread from the pantry.

"Thought I'd make pizza subs. Sound okay?" she asked, washing her hands.

Harry nodded. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Sure, could you get a couple of drinks out of the fridge. There's butterbeer, pumpkin juice, or we have Muggle cola and ciders. I think there may even be some wine left in the bottle on the top shelf. Take your pick. I'll have a cider, thanks."

Harry hopped off the stool and went to the double door fridge. He selected a butterbeer for himself, and a cider for Ginny. "What about..." he indicated the unknown person in the other room.

"He can get it when he gets his cute ass in here," said Ginny, loudly. She winked at Harry. "It's fine. There, now I'll pop them in the oven, they won't take long. Now, tell me about your meeting with Kingsley. How did it go?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, he wants me to come back to the DMLE, and he wasn't too happy when I told him that wasn't going to happen. He grudgingly accepted my offer to help out on any cases, and he's handed me a couple. I've had a look, and I've got some leads to follow up, so I'll be out of touch for the next couple of days."

"Sounds exciting. Are you going to get an office, or work from home for now?" asked Ginny, taking a sip of cider. She bent over to check the pizzas in the oven. Harry took the opportunity to check out her ass. Ginny had always had a good ass, from her days playing Quidditch.

She coughed, causing Harry to look at her. She was looking at him, and he knew he'd been busted. "Hey, I'm a guy. If you're gonna wave that gorgeous ass in my face, I'm gonna check it out," he laughed.

Ginny took the pizzas out of the oven. "They're cooling," she called to the unknown third party. She looked over to Harry. "Well?" she asked.

Harry thought back to her last question. "Oh. From home, for now. So...how are Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm probably not the best one to ask about them. I don't see them too often. Either I'm away, or Ron is, with the Cannons. When we are both home, well, let's just say we don't socialise together much. I usually see him at a family birthday, things like that."

"Really? But you and Ron were so close," said Harry, surprised.

Ginny scoffed. "I don't know where you got that idea from. Maybe before Hogwarts. After that, he pretty much told me to sod off. Why do you think I wrote in that damned diary?"

"I...I just thought...he said you were best friends when you were younger," said Harry.

"We were, until he left for Hogwarts and found you, and later Hermione," said Ginny, putting a plate in front of him. "Eat here or the lounge?" she asked.

"Lounge. I need to rest my aching body. We are never, ever painting the Muggle way again, woman," said Draco Malfoy, coming in to the kitchen. He had on cut off denim jeans and his chest was bare. "Potter," he acknowledged.

"Malfoy," said Harry. Inside he was screaming Malfoy? What the fuck was he doing here?

Ginny scoffed. "Listen to you two. Draco, his name is Harry. Harry, you remember Draco, I'm sure. Those are your names. Use them!" she said, strongly.

"Pretty unforgettable," muttered Harry. All of a sudden he felt he needed firewhiskey.

"Why, thank you, Harry. Here that, Gin? He called me unforgettable," simpered Draco.

"I thought he called you pretty," said Ginny, dryly.

"Jealous?" snapped back Draco.

"No, he said I have a gorgeous ass," smirked Ginny.

"Yes you do," agreed Draco, winking at Harry. He slapped Ginny on her ass. "Come on. Lounge. Now."

They all carried their plates and drinks into the lounge. Harry sat in a chair, while Draco and Ginny sat at either end of the lounge.

"Mmm. Damn Gin, that's good," mumbled Draco, polishing off his plate. "Any more?"

"No! You know you've got that Ministry function on tonight. You can stuff your face at that," said Ginny, finishing off her pizza.

"Sure you won't come with me? I put down 'and partner', you know," asked Draco.

"No, I've got a breakfast meeting early tomorrow. You know we always stay way too late and drink too much at those things. I need a clear head. You'll have to ask someone else," said Ginny, swinging her feet up and putting them on Draco's lap.

He began to rub them, and Ginny moaned appreciatively. She giggled as he tickled them.

Harry watched them, unsure if they were a couple or not. They seemed completely at ease together. Harry remembered how they had found out at the final battle that, not only had Snape been a double spy, but so had Draco. It had been very brave, knowing that if he was discovered, it would mean the life of his beloved mother.

Ginny had been desolate at the loss of her brother Fred, when Draco approached her. He offered condolences. Ginny reared back, and punched him on the nose. "That's for all the shit you gave Harry over the years, assshole," she yelled.

She then collapsed in tears. Draco caught her before she fell to the ground, and she lay there, weeping. Draco caught Harry's eye and beckoned him over. Ginny hadn't let go of Draco, so he and Harry held her until she fell asleep in her grief.

"So if you bring someone home tonight, please remember Silencing charms. I don't need to be hearing him or her moaning and groaning," said Ginny, with a grin.

Him OR her? Harry's mind had too much to process right now. "So, you guys live together?" he asked.

They both looked at him. "Didn't I tell you the other night?" she asked, puzzled. "I'm sure I did."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Think I would have remembered that," he said, dryly.

Draco laughed and stood, stretching. Harry discreetly looked at his taut chest and thin waist. He noticed a trail of hair on his abdomen, disappearing into his shorts.

"Think I'll go and have a shower. Potter, it's been a pleasure," he said, snidely.

"Oh, you," said Ginny, kicking his butt softly.

Draco grabbed her foot and dragged her closer, making her slide down the lounge so she was laying down on it. He loomed over her.

"Get away, you stink. Go have your shower," she squealed, laughing.

Draco leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She giggled, huskily.

The sound of her giggle, and the sight of the two of them, went straight to Harry's groin.

Draco stood up. Ginny struggled to sit back up. Harry watched him walk away.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew about Draco," said Ginny, taking a drink.

"Are you together? A couple?" asked Harry.

"We live together, Harry," said Ginny, not answering his question. "Have you seen anyone else from Hogwarts? Nev, Dean or Seamus?"

"No. Just you Weasleys," said Harry, trying not to imagine Draco in the shower upstairs.

"Are you going to go and see Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. If our paths cross, I'll see how it goes, but I'm not going out of my way to see them. Why don't you see them much?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "It's not like I was close to them, before you left. The three of you were in your own little world. I have other friends I like to hang out with when I'm free."

"What department does Hermione work in? And Draco?" he asked.

"Hermione is working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's taken SPEW to a whole new level! And Draco works for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He's a smooth talking bastard. It's perfect for him. He does a lot of travelling, and a lot of wining and dining the VIP's that come to visit the Ministry."

"How did Draco end up living here?" asked Harry.

"Well, I had just inherited the place. Aunt Muriel left me some money too, so I've been fixing the place up. It is pretty big though, so I thought about getting a room mate. Next day I come across Draco in the Leaky Cauldron. I hadn't seen him in a while, so we got lunch. His mother had passed just before Aunt Muriel, and he didn't want to continue living in the same house. So I asked if he wanted to stay with me until he found something better. That was, hmm, four months ago, no five. It seems to be working well," said Ginny, with a strange smile on her face.

"I see," said Harry, although he wasn't sure he did. They seemed quite touchy feely. They actually made a good looking couple, her redness against his blondeness. Harry imagined them writhing around on black sheets. His cock twitched.

"HARRY? Merlin, where did you go? I just asked you a question," said Ginny.

Harry jumped. "Sorry, Gin, er, what was the question?"

"I asked if you had a significant other. Girlfriend, boyfriend, pet gerbil?" she asked, with a cheeky grin.

Harry thought back to his past lovers. He regretted none of them. But they had meant nothing to him. Just another body, just another way to pass a night. Or day. Or weekend.

"Nope, single and looking to mingle," he quipped.

"Really? Because I'd like to throw a party. Here, for you. Like a 'welcome home' thing. Just the usual crowd," she said.

"Gin, I've been away for a couple of years. Who is the usual crowd?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Seamus and Dean. Lee might come and bring music. Nev may be in town, I'll have to check. I can send out an owl to the DA members. I'm sure you'd love to see Marietta Edgecombe again. Not to mention Cho Chang," she said slyly.

"Don't go overboard. The ones you mentioned are fine," said Harry, standing to help her gather the dishes and take them back to the kitchen. He discreetly adjusted himself. "And FYI, I am SO over Cho Chang, Gin."

"Good. I heard she got fat, anyway," said Ginny, with a wink. "She's saying it's post baby weight, but two years after she had the baby, really? Nobody's buying that, sweetheart."

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "God, I've missed you Gin. You either made me laugh, or you kicked my ass when I needed it. Friends like you are rare."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things, Harry. I've missed you too," she said, hugging him.

As she was pressed so tightly against him, she felt his cock stir against her abdomen. "Now, tell me something," she said softly; huskily.

"What?" he asked, trying not to move against her.

"Is that for me, or for Draco?" she asked, rubbing against him.

Harry nearly blew in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knocked on the door, then went in. The music was playing quite loudly, so he didn't think anyone would have heard him knock. It looked like the party was in full swing.

He went into the lounge where he, Ginny and Draco had lunch the other day. He was immediately drawn to a group of old Hogwarts friends. "Harry!" they cried.

Harry was happy to catch up with Seamus and Dean, his old Gryffindor dorm-mates. He spotted Ernie MacMillan and Anthony Goldstein from the DA, and if he wasn't wrong, they were talking to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

He chatted briefly with Seamus and Dean, then asked if they knew where Draco or Ginny were. They shrugged, "Maybe outside? Kitchen? Could be anywhere?" they said.

Harry promised to come back to talk, but he wanted to see Ginny. Or Draco. Or both. His dreams were getting hotter, his wanking getting more and more often.

He didn't see either of them in the kitchen, so he went outside. He saw Draco talking with Blaise Zabini and another man. They were nursing a couple of drinks. Blaise left the other two to go to talk with Astoria Greengrass. Harry made his way over to Draco and the other man who, Harry noticed, was quite good looking.

"Harry, hey, it's good to see you," said the attractive man, holding out his hand.

Harry looked closer. "Neville? My God, Neville Longbottom, it's so good to see you. I bloody didn't recognise you," he gushed, shaking his hand.

Neville blushed. "Yeah, well, puberty finally hit, in a good way. That, and a fairy godmother in Ginny," he chuckled.

"Ginny? What did she do?" asked Harry, looking at Draco and Neville.

"Took me to some amazing place to get my haircut. Then we went shopping for new clothes. Cost me a bloody fortune. She made me burn all my other clothes, you know," chuckled Neville.

"Speaking of Ginny, where is she?" asked Harry, still surprised at Neville's appearance.

"Upstairs changing, she got in late from catching up with a friend. She should be down soon," said Draco.

Just then they heard Ginny's musical laughter ring out over the music. "Ahh, the hostess with the mostest," said Neville, brightly.

Harry stared at him, remembering how close Ginny and Neville were after he had left for the Horcrux hunt. They'd had a hell of a year under Death Eaters posing as teachers.

"Shall we go find our Ginny," drawled Draco, holding out his hand in a gesture for the other two to go ahead.

Neville went first, then Harry. Draco followed him as they all went into the kitchen.

"Nev, did you look at my roses? I'm killing them, aren't I. Harry, you're here, and looking so dashing. Draco, love, get me a drink, will you please?" asked Ginny, smiling broadly.

She hugged Harry, while Neville was going on about her roses. Draco got her a cider from the fridge, which she took gratefully.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, they're doing good, settling in," she smiled at him.

"Did you tell her I...?" he asked.

"Yes. She's thinking about it. Really," said Ginny softly, placing her hand on his arm.

Harry wondered who they were talking about.

"Any word on-" Harry heard Draco ask Ginny, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Harry, come here. You too, Nev. We were just talking with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Come on, they can't wait to see you," beckoned Seamus.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you both soon," smiled Ginny, pushing him and Neville toward a beaming Seamus.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, to see Draco taking Ginny's hand and leading her away from the kitchen.

Harry found himself looking for them both every time someone came into the room, but it was never them. He wondered about their conversation earlier. After ten minutes of mindless chattering from Lavender, Harry excused himself, and went in search of them.

He looked all over but couldn't find them. He went outside, but nobody there had seen them. He figured they must be upstairs, but he didn't want to be caught in places he hadn't been invited to.

He decided to go back to the lounge, when he realised he had passed a door he hadn't seen. It was partially open.

Harry glanced through the open door. He could see Ginny and Draco in there, and they appeared to be arguing. Things were definitely heated. He heard Draco mention somehing about a 'friend' and "Romania," and they argued again. Then he saw Draco pin Ginny's hands above her head, and he kissed her hard.

Ginny whimpered. Harry was deciding whether he should go in there or not. Draco's mouth left her lips, and trailed down her neck. He hitched her leg over his hip. Ginny arched her neck to give him better access. Okay, so she wasn't being attacked. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then realised he was getting hard.

Her red hair clashed magnificently against his silver hair. Their bodies were well matched, both slender and toned. Harry could see Draco rubbing against her. Merlin, he wanted to do that too, with both of them.

He watched Ginny and Draco, unable to look away. He saw Draco rip her shirt. He appeared to be feasting on Ginny's breasts, although they weren't visible to Harry. Feeling himself getting worked up and not wanting to be discovered spying, he wandered outside for some fresh air.

He waited a few minutes then went back inisde. He wondered if they had finished, wishing he had been in there with them. The door was now closed, so he kept heading to the lounge.

Something from the corner of his eye made him turn around. He saw another door, partially open. He went over and peered in.

Neville had Astoria up against the wall as he thrust into her. He sucked her neck, and she let out moans. Neville's pants were around his ankles, and for a second, Harry admired his ass. Harry felt his dick get hard again, as he imagined doing that with Ginny. Or Draco.

Harry heard the sound of two witches coming closer. He gathered, from the moans, that Astoria was getting close, too. His gatherings proved correct. Neville pulled out of her, then fell to his knees, to lick her dry.

He started to lick, moaning in delight.

Harry's eyes were shut. Harry was enjoying watching the two, but his mind was on a different partners, because he was imagining Draco and Ginny on their knees in front of him, their mouths eagerly open..

"-in here, I just-oops," said Ginny, opening the door and coming across him. She glanced in the door and saw Neville.

Neville was unaware of her presence so he kept going.

Ginny obstructed the other person she had been talking to. "I'll just be a minute, Katie."

She shut the door, and joined Harry.

"Enjoying the show, Harry? Looks like Astoria is. I wouldn't have you pegged as a voyeur," she smirked.

She took a quick hold of Harry's cock. She gave it a little squeeze, then let go.

"Guess I'll leave you to it," she said. "Please tell Neville to use a disillusionment charm on the door. You just never know when my mother might drop by."

And with that, she left.

"Fuck," cried Harry, more in frustration than anything. He had to have a quick wank, and then Scourgify the results.

Neville got to his feet, and pulled his pants up. Astoria fixed her dress, then they left the room. Neville winked at him as they walked passed.

Harry lay leaning heavily against the door, pondering what had just happened. Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts newest hottie, had just banged a witch against the wall? What weird universe had he stumbled into?

He left the room, looking for Ginny. Harry felt unsatisfied. He'd come tonight for Ginny. Or Draco. Hell, he'd come tonight for Ginny and Draco. He grinned to himself at the double entendre.

He went into the lounge, and saw Ginny talking to Draco. Ginny caught his eye, and winked at him. Draco turned, and met Harry's eye. Something passed between them. Ginny patted Draco's arm, and moved on to another group of guests.

Harry wandered over to the make-shift bar to get a drink. He was quickly caught up by the old Hogwarts group again. Katie and Alicia had joined the group. Neville was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Ginny or Draco.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Katie asked him.

"No," replied Harry.

She nodded. "George and Angelina don't see them much either. Hermione spends a lot of time at the Ministry. Ron's on the road with the Cannons a bit."

Harry just nodded.

"I heard they were having troubles, so it was no surprise when they called off the wedding," said Alicia.

"They got engaged?" asked Harry, surprised.

"You didn't know? It was probably, oh, maybe six months after you left," guessed Katie.

"Ginny never said anything," said Harry.

"It was strange, they didn't let anyone know, not even Mr and Mrs Weasley. We all read about it in the papers. They didn't even have a party," said Katie, frowning as she tried to remember.

"That doesn't sound like something Molly would want. Especially for Ron, he's her favourite son," chuckled Harry.

"That's not true. You're Mum's favourite, and you know it," chuckled Ginny, just over Harry's shoulder.

He turned, and everyone greeted her. Harry slipped his arm around her, drawing her in. She rested easily at his side.

"You never told me Ron and Hermione were engaged," said Harry.

"Sorry, I thought Mum and Dad would have mentioned it to you," said Ginny, shrugging.

"Angie says she doesn't see them much," said Alicia.

"No-one does. Hermione works about a hundred hours at the Ministry. If she's not Minister for Magic by the time she's thirty, I'll eat my wand. Wait, is it still Minister for a female? Mistress of Magic doesn't sound right, does it?" laughed Ginny.

"Sounds like someone who works in a brothel," smirked Katie.

"And how would you know, Katie, dear," laughed Ginny. Katie blushed.

"Ooh, someone's got secrets," teased Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Katie. "You know you were with me when we-"

"Tell no secrets and I'll tell no lies," said Ginny, placing a finger over Katie's lips.

Holy crap, this was getting interesting, Harry thought. Katie and Ginny?

"For heavens sake, it was Luna's hens night. Everybody knows what happened, Luna printed it in the damn Quibbler," laughed Alicia.

"Good thing she didn't print all the photos, though, hey Katie," said Ginny, winking.

"Ginny Weasley!" cried Katie.

"Hey, I'm from out of town. Someone needs to bring me up to speed, cos this sounds very interesting," leered Harry, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, Harry, we took a vow of silence that night. It's a witch thing," said Ginny, patting his cheek.

"Like when one of you go to the loo, so do all her friends. I never got that, did you guys?" asked Harry.

Seamus and Dean laughed, shaking their heads.

"Why, we go to talk about you blokes, that's what it is," explained Ginny.

"Is that right?" asked Anthony, nudging Ernie MacMillan.

"Well, if we see someone we like, we go to the ladies, and find out if anyone else knows him. If they do, they need to spill the details. You know, does he treat a girl right, is he good kisser?" said Lavender. The other girls nodded.

"Then there's size and girth, does he know how to use it. Oral skills, all that really," winked Ginny.

The guys stared at her. "Is-is that true?" asked Anthony, blushing.

Ginny nodded. "You don't have anything to worry about, Tony," she said, winking. He blushed even further.

"Hey, Gin, got a minute," someone called from the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, duty calls. I'll catch up with you later," said Ginny. She turned to walk away, when Harry grabbed her wrist. They went into a corner.

"We need to...talk," he said softly in her ear.

" I guess Neville wasn't a good conversationalist. Mind you, he did have his mouth full," quipped Ginny.

"Neville wasn't the one I wanted to ...converse with," said Harry.

"No? You looked like you were enjoying it," said Ginny.

"Well, you and Draco were busy at the time," said Harry, getting heated.

"Oh? Who did you want to...converse with? Draco, or me?" asked Ginny.

"Why does it have to be one or the other?" asked Harry, huskily.

Ginny stared into his burning green eyes. "Greedy, much?"

"I know what I want. Why shouldn't I be greedy?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?" asked Draco, joining them.

He had felt the tension from across the room, as he kept a close eye on them. When he got closer, he realised it was sexual tension.

"No problem. Right, Gin?" asked Harry, stepping closer to her right side.

"Gin?" asked Draco, stepping closer to her left side.

Ginny could feel the sexual waves coming off both of them right then. Merlin, she just wanted all the guests to leave so she, Harry and Draco could -

With a start, she realised that a lot of her guests were staring at them, wondering if everything was okay. She had to get back to the party.

"Everything's fine," she murmured to Draco. She pushed away from them. "Who needs a re-fill?" she asked her guests.

Calls cried out, and glasses were raised. Ginny went into the kitchen, and came back with a couple of bottles of wine, which she went around the room pouring into peoples glasses.

Harry and Draco watched her. She moved like a dancer, agile and quick on her feet.

"She's a pretty amazing witch," said Draco, conversationally. "Don't fuck with her."

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you," said Harry, surprised.

"I see that look in your eye. You want her. You didn't give a shit about her when we were at Hogwarts," said Draco, smiling and nodding as someone wandered past.

"That's not true. I just wasn't in a position to start something with her then," said Harry, downing his drink, and immediately taking another one.

"But you are now?" asked Draco.

"I'd like to see how things go with Ginny. IF she's not already involved with someone. You two seem pretty cosy," said Harry.

Draco chuckled. "You don't know anything about us, Potter."

"So, tell me," said Harry.

"Nope, anything you want to know, you'll have to ask Gin. She's leaving soon though, she'll be away for a week or so. Work," said Draco, taking a glass from Neville.

"Fuck!" said Harry. He didn't want to wait that long.

"There's always Longbottom. I understand he gives good...conversation," smirked Draco, nodding in Neville's direction.

"When did he get so hot?" asked Harry, as they turned to watch Neville flirting with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"His grandmother died, left him a shitload of money. All of a sudden, he was being chased by every Pure-blood witch with an eligible daughter. Scared him shitless. Ginny took him in hand, and wa-la," said Draco, waving his hand towards Neville.

"When you say she took him in hand...?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Draco, amused.

"Well, are you saying that Ginny and Neville, er..."stammered Harry.

"Fucked?" said Draco. "No."

Harry felt relieved, although he didn't know why.

"Why, was he that good, or that bad?" smirked Draco.

"Astoria wasn't complaining," said Harry. "As for me, well, I got off thinking about someone else."

"Really? That's very interesting," drawled Draco. "Was it Granger and the Weasel?"

"God, no!" exclaimed Harry, in horror. Hermione, with his dick in her mouth. One way to shut her up, he supposed. But, ew, no!

Draco looked away. "Been there, done them? Granger or Weasley? Or both?"

"No, it's not like that. I just wondered, that's all. Despite the shit that went down when I left, I still wish them well," said Harry.

"Did you really think they'd end up together?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, actually, I did," said Harry.

"They've changed, Potter," warned Draco.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care. They were my best friends at Hogwarts. We went through a lot of shit together. That has to mean something. I'll always appreciate what they did for me."

"It's not like you let a lot of people in, Potter. Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan. Hell, even Gin. They were all told by Granger to leave you alone. Anyway, Granger and Weasley have certainly used your 'friendship' to make the most of their opportunities," said Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, gettting angry.

"Weasley spent the better part of the year after you left getting drunk. Granger would drag him along to every Ministry function, so she could make contacts. Let me just say, Weasley enjoyed the free booze at those places a little bit too much. After all the arguing, Granger would end up dragging his sorry ass home."

"Why would they get married, then?" asked Harry.

"It looked good, didn't it? For the papers," sighed Draco, shaking his head. "Then they broke up."

"Merlin, I had no idea. I didn't mean to leave that mess for them. I know how the bloody press can be," said Harry, darkly.

Draco laughed. "Don't sweat it, Potter. They're probably better off. Granger got the job she wanted, and Gin helped the Weasel get his dream job."

Blaise Zabini interrupted them. "Hey, man, I'm heading out. We still good for Tuesday?"

"I'll have to owl you. I may be away. Let me walk you out. Excuse me, Potter," said Draco.

Harry sighed, watching his tight ass as he walked away.

"Hey, everything all right?" asked Ginny, giving him a fresh drink.

"Did you invite Hermione and Ron here tonight?" asked Harry.

"No, I told you I hardly see them. Why?" asked Ginny. "Bored with this crowd? Not exciting enough for you? Do you want to go off and have some death-defying adventure, as usual, ignoring everyone else?"

"No, I just wondered? God, we weren't that bad, were we?" asked Harry, getting annoyed.

Ginny just gave him a pointed look, and turned to walk away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was just, well, the more people I let in, the more people I risked hurting, or losing. That's all it was, honest," said Harry.

"Well, that's not what Hermione says. Or Ron. Look, it doesn't matter anyway. If you want to leave and go and find them, just go," said Ginny.

"I told you, if I happen to see them, I'll talk to them. Otherwise..." his voice trailed off.

Ginny shrugged again.

"I want to spend time with you," said Harry. "I could help you around here. Maybe we could go out sometime, dinner and a movie. We could go into Muggle London and take in a show," said Harry.

"Well, and here I thought you just wanted to fuck me," quipped Ginny.

"Oh, baby, I do," smirked Harry.

"I'm going away for a while. Work," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. " I know. How much time off will you get when you return?"

"Probably a few days."

"Good, we'll do something then," said Harry.

"You can always play with Neville while I'm away," suggested Ginny.

"He's not the one I want on the other end of my cock, Gin, and you know it," said Harry.

Harry grabbed her arm, and placed her hand on his bulging dick. "We'll be waiting for you to get back."

Ginny stroked him through the denim of his jeans. "If you change your mind-"

Harry palmed the back of her head, and brought her lips to his. Stunned, Ginny didn't move for several seconds. Then she opened her mouth, and their tongues clashed.

"It's going to be so good, Gin," said Harry, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good night, Harry," said Ginny, pushing away from him.

He watched her gorgeous ass as she walked away from him. He noticed most of the guests were gone, or leaving. From across the room, he made eye contact with Draco, who saluted him with his glass. Draco then tossed his drink back, before leaving the room.

Harry sighed, as he grabbed his jacket. It looked like another night of wanking for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry left the second level of the Ministry, where he'd just updated Kingsley of his findings on one of the cases he'd been working on. Kingsley had seemed distracted, so Harry had handed him the folder with the relevant information for the Aurors to follow up. Harry surmised if they did their job right, they should be able to make an arrest soon.

He decided to go to the fourth level, to see Hermione. He had decided to see how things stood between them. Right now, he really wasn't too happy with her and Ron. He'd been perusing the Daily Prophet archives, checking over some facts, when he came across a story on Ron and Hermione's broken engagement. Some of the possible reasons for it were nothing short of ludicous, and Harry didn't understand why nobody had printed a rebuttal, or denied any rumours.

He knocked on the door to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A secretary directed him down a corridor, where Hermione's office was. He knocked, and heard her voice call, "Come in."

"Amanda, have you seen the file on Mulciber, I need it for – oh!" said Hermione, rifling through her desk drawers. She finally looked up and saw Harry.

Harry leaned against her door frame. "Hello. Long time no see."

Hermione hesitated, then came around the desk. "Harry. How are you?" she said, hugging him.

Harry hugged her back. "Good, I'm good. And you? Doing well for yourself, I see."

Hermione smiled and nodded, moving back behind her desk. "Yes, I am. We've managed to put forward quite a few new structures that have changed a lot of things. House elves rights has been my main focus, and I'm really proud of what we've accomplished. Of course, there's still so many more areas that need help."

Harry nodded. "And Ron? Working with the Cannons, I hear. He must love that," said Harry.

Hermione shoved some files in her briefcase. "Yes, I believe he does. I don't see him that often. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Minister for Magic. Perhaps we can get together, catch up? Where are you staying?"

"Grimmauld Place. I'll be in town for awhile. I'm doing some freelance work for the DMLE, so I'll have to let you know."

"Freelance work? So you're not coming back to work as an Auror for the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

Harry frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you could probably take over Gawain Robard's job as Head of the Aurors in a few years."

Harry chuckled. "And get bogged down in paperwork and meetings? Not for me, thanks. Working freelance suits me, I like the travel."

"Merlin, you sound like Ginny," said Hermione, shaking her head as she gathered up more files.

"Nothing wrong with that. Ginny's one of my favourite people," said Harry.

"Since when? Or are you talking about the crush you had on her in your sixth year?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "You know why I couldn't pursue anything with her back then."

Hermione scoffed. "Going to play the 'Voldemort' card again, Harry? Wouldn't that have been more of a reason to take a chance, in case you didn't survive? It's what I thought you were doing with that hose-pipe Cho Chang in your fifth year."

"Oh really. Funny, a little birdy told me that you told all our friends to keep away from me, to leave me alone. It was probably the last thing I needed. But Ginny meant more to me than Cho. In case you've forgotten, she was with Dean that year, and I was busy with Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Oh, come on, everyone knew Ginny would have dropped everything if you had showed her any interest, including Dean Thomas. That's why she was always around, after the battle. You used her, leant on her for emotional support, then you left her, just like you left us," snapped Hermione.

"You don't know anything. Gin helped me through a tough time. She understood a lot, and she's easy to talk to," defended Harry.

"Oh, and Ron and I didn't understand a lot, too? I mean, we just went through it all with you. On the run for nine months, always looking over our shoulders. Never knowing if we would survive the day, or if the Snatchers would find us in the night. Yeah, I'm sure Ginny understood all that, didn't she," snapped Hermione.

"I didn't mean-" began Harry.

"And you understood her horrific year at Hogwarts, how she, Luna and Neville were tortured for information about you. How they kept the DA running, so they could prepare the younger students? Merlin, Harry, I've heard stories about rape, about children disappearing and being sold, or just never being seen again. You understood all that, did you?"

"Jeez, Hermione, will you just shut up," said Harry, angrily.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Why did you come back really, Harry?"

Harry looked at his former best friend. "Maybe I just needed to tie up loose ends."

Hermione sighed, and shook her head. "Typical," she said, underneath her breath.

Harry walked over to her desk. "What I'd like to understand is some of the crap I've seen in the archives of the Daily Prophet from after I left. I think my favourite was Ron telling me to leave the country, and to take yours and my love child with me, or he'd kill me. Now, that's just so damn ludicrous, it's funny."

Hermione flushed. "There were a lot of rumours when you left. They were coming to Ron and I, asking where you went. We didn't know what to say."

"So telling them I went away because I had a broken heart, what the hell was that about? Of course, that was the same day you announced yours and Ron's engagement, so it looked like I was broken-hearted about that. Another load of bullshit."

"The reporters got it wrong, that's all," insisted Hermione, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"And you didn't bother to correct them? Doesn't sound like the Hermione Granger I remember. George mentioned you had a breakdown after I left," said Harry.

Hermione looked angry. "He had no right to tell you anything. I just had trouble dealing with my memories from Malfoy Manor. I went to a psychologist, who helped me, that's all. It was nothing to do with you leaving."

"What about Ron's drinking?" asked Harry.

"Merlin, I don't believe this! You're making me feel like I'm on trial. You dealt with everything by running away. Ron dealt with things by drinking. I was busy at the Ministry, so I didn't realise how out of hand it was getting. Bill and Arthur stepped in, and helped him. Ginny got him the job with the Cannons, which he loves. That's it," said Hermione, snapping her briefcase shut.

"I wish I could say it's been fun, taking this trip dowm memory lane, but it hasn't. I really have to go, Harry. There's a situation in Romania I need to talk to Kingsley about. A Death Eater's half eaten body has been found in the dragon reserve there. Look, I'll be in touch, okay?"

Hermione swept out of her office, hurrying away for her meeting.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, Harry," he said to himself, as he headed off.

As Harry made his way to the elevators, he saw Draco get in, and heard him say 'Level Five, please."

Harry knew that was the level for the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Something niggled in Harry's mind, something that Hermione had said.

The elevator door closed before Harry got there, so he waited for a bit, before heading to level eight so he could floo home. He had another couple of leads to chase up on another case he was working on.

It was only later as he was shuffling his papers, that he remembered. Hermione had mentioned a Death Eater's body had been found in Romania. She also asked her assistant for the file on Mulciber, when she'd mistaken Harry for Amanda.

Ginny was away for work in Romania. Ginny also happened to have a brother who works at the dragon reserve there, where the body was found. Co-incidence?

So it was no surprise to Harry, when he woke the next morning to the news that the body found was confirmed to be Mulciber, a well-known Death Eater.

He decided to Apparate to Ginny's house, to talk to Draco. He'd ask if he knew when Ginny would be back.

He knocked several times, and even poked his ahead around the back, but there was no answer. He was about to Apparate home, when he saw Draco approach the house, jogging.

He nodded to Harry, as he got out his wand and waved it at the door. "Come in," he wheezed. "Through to the kitchen. I need a drink."

Harry followed him. The house was cheery, and Ginny's fragrance was in the air. He wished she were here.

"Drink?" asked Draco.

"Ah, no. Thanks," said Harry, trying not to stare. Draco had removed his sleeveless top while he was looking over the house, and now stood at the fridge door, with only his shorts on.

Draco shrugged, pulling out a bottle of water. He slugged it down, some of the drops falling on his chest, and mingling with his sweat.

Harry wanted to lick those drops away, and continue on the path they were taking.

"So what brings you by? I can't talk long, I need to shower and get into the office," said Draco, perching on a stool near the breakfast bar.

Merlin, now Harry was picturing Draco in the shower, Soaping up his body, letting the water run over it, -

"Potter?" asked Draco.

"Sorry. I-ah, was just wondering when Ginny would be back. Have you heard from her?" asked Harry, unable to look Draco in the eye.

Draco eyed Harry. "Yeah, she should be back tomorrow. Or the day afer, at the latest."

"She, ah, was in Romania, right?" asked Harry, watching as Draco took a gulp of his drink, and swallowed.

Draco looked at Harry. "Romania? Nah, it was Russia. I'm hoping she brings me back a bottle of their finest vodka." Chuckling, he looked away.

He was lying. Harry had had enough brushes with Draco to know when he was lying.

"I saw Hermione. We couldn't talk long. She had a meeting with Kingsley, about the Death Eater's body that was found. In the dragon reserve. Where Charlie Weasley works. In Romania."

"Well, looks like the Golden Trio will be reunited again soon. Will someone let the papers know? I'm sure it will be the headlines for the day," said Draco, nastily.

"Goddamnit, Draco. I know Ginny was in Romania. I heard you talking, the night of the party. Before you - "

"Before what? Look, I don't know what you think you heard. Ginny just mentioned she may stop off and see Charlie in Romania on the way home from Russia. That's it."

Draco got off his stool, and put the empty bottle on the kitchen bench. "I need to shower and get to work. I'll tell Ginny you stopped by."

Harry grabbed his arm as he walked past. Draco stopped and stared down at it. "Unless you plan on scrubbing my back, I suggest you let go," he said softly.

Suddenly, the sexual tension was in the air, just as it was the night of the party. Harry licked his lips, and Draco's eyes followed, his eyes suddenly brighter.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a voice near the door.

They both turned to see Ginny standing there. She put down a bag she'd been carrying. "Merlin, it's good to be home."

Draco pulled away from Harry. "I need a shower, then I'm going in to the office. We'll talk tonight." he said to Ginny.

She nodded, eyeing both Harry and Draco. As he headed up the stairs, he stopped and asked her, "You okay?"

Ginny nodded. Draco nodded back to her. "Good." He continued going up the stairs.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "Hi," he said, coming over to hug her.

"Hi," she said, hugging him back. "Sorry, I really didn't meant to intrude," she said, indicating him and then upstairs.

"Nah, it's fine. I came to ask him when you were coming back, actually, so your timing is perfect. He just got back from a jog."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we jog together often. I do yoga, and we do some Muggle martial arts. It's good fun, and keeps us focused."

She sat in her kitchen, exactly where Draco had just got up from. "Drink?" she asked, putting the kettle on.

Harry shook his head. "So, how was Romania? Did you see Charlie while you were there?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Romania? I wasn't in Romania. It was Armenia. I haven't seen Charlie since Christmas, but he was fine, then. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know if you've heard, but they found a body at the dragon reserve in Romania. It was Mulciber, the Death Eater."

"Oh?" said Ginny, nonchalantly. "Well, then, no big loss, is there?"

She got up to make herself a cup of tea, and like with Draco, Harry knew she was lying.

The question is, why?


	6. Chapter 6

"Er, I'll just have the Shepherd's pie, thanks Hannah," said Harry, closing his menu and handing to Hannah Abbot.

"Sounds good, make that two," sighed Ron, handing his to her too.

"Bangers and mash for me, lovely Hannah," said George, winking at her.

"Steak, rare for me, with veggies on the side, please Hannah," ordered Bill.

"I'll have the same as Bill, only medium rare for me, thank you Miss Abbot," smiled Percy.

"All done, lads. I'll be back with your drinks soon," said Hannah, gathering all the menus up and hurrying off to the kitchen.

"How long has she worked here?" asked Harry, conversationally.

"I think pretty much since the final battle," said Ron.

"You keen on our waitress?" asked Bill, smiling. Harry shook his head. Ron looked up.

"Nah, Harry's looking for something a bit closer to home, am I right, Harrykins?" smirked George.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, buttering some bread that Hannah had just placed on their table.

"Let's just say sparks were flying when Harry first got home and came to the Burrow for tea," teased George, wiggling his eyebrows.

"With who?" asked Percy, confused. "Oh!"

"And he sees the light! With Gin, of course," smiled George. He picked up his fresh beer that Hannah had just placed in front of him. "To Harry and Gin. About bloody time!"

"Is that right, Harry? You and Gin got something going on?" asked Bill, sipping his beer.

Percy sipped his red wine, waiting for Harry's response. Ron appeared nervous.

"She's grown up to be a stunning young woman. Who wouldn't be interested? What's the deal with Malfoy, though?" asked Harry, taking the focus off him.

Bill grunted while Ron grimaced. George was the one that spoke up. "Yeah, well, it was a surprise to all of us, too. Could have knocked us off our brooms when she turned up at the Burrow with him, and told us he'd moved in with her. Temporarily, she told us. Course, that was a few months ago. Now, I don't mind her having someone there for company, or that, it's just that, well-"

"It's Malfoy, isn't it? He's capable of anything," said Ron, slugging back his beer.

"People can change," said Percy, quietly.

The brother's quietened at Percy's words, and Bill patted his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right Perce. Draco proved he was working as a double spy for the Order, and Ginny said he's okay. That should be enough for us, right?"

"I still don't like it," groused Ron, pouring himself another beer from the jug on their table.

"Here you go, lads. Hope you like it," said Hannah, placing a plate in front of Ron, then Harry. "I'll be back with the rest."

Ron watched her as she walked away. She quickly returned with George, Bill and Percy's meals, then walked away.

"You know, I thought Nev had a thing for her," mused George.

Harry choked on his drink, as he remembered Neville at the party, screwing Astoria Greengrass.

"Don't remember that," said Harry, not looking George in the eye.

"So Ronnie, think the Cannons can win a game this year?" asked Bill.

The talk turned to the Quidditch teams and their chances this year.

"All right, then?" asked Hannah, coming over to take away his plate.

"Best pie I've had in ages. You're a brilliant cook," smiled Ron.

Hannah blushed prettily. "Oh, go on, you. I've heard about your Mum's cooking."

"Well, this was as good as anything Mum has cooked, thanks Hannah,"smiled Ron.

"You're welcome, Ron. How about I give you lads some time to talk, then I'll pop back and see if you want dessert, how's that?"

They all nodded, and George held up the empty beer jug. Hannah took it from him, promising to return with a filled one.

The rest of the evening was relaxing. The Weasley brothers caught him up on lots of goings on at the Ministry, and with several mutual friends.

They had another jug of beer, and some dessert. Finally, George and Bill stood up, announcing that they had to go. As they were a bit drunk, Percy volunteered to see them home. With hugs and slaps on the back, welcoming their 'honorary' brother home, they left.

"Thank Merlin they're gone," sighed Ron, knocking back another beer.

"What's it like, being a part of the Canon's?" asked Harry.

Ron's face lit up. "Merlin, it's amazing. I wish I was playing, but, well, I was never really good enough, was I? Even at Hogwarts."

"Ron, you're a good flier, and a great tactician. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing something that you love. That's what's important, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Ron.

"So, I'm sorry things didn't work out with Hermione, and-"

"Stop, okay. I-I don't want to talk about this," said Ron.

"What? Why not?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "It's just like me and flying. I wasn't good enough.. I-I wanted out, Harry. I hadn't been happy with her for a long time."

"Well, better you find out now, before the wedding. Can you get divorced in the wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"No. You just discreetly have affairs. It's a load of dung. I mean, you can wed multiple partners, but you can't get divorced! Wizards can marry wizards, witches can marry witches, but there's no divorce. It's bloody archaic," grumbled Ron.

"So, where do you live?" asked Harry, declining another drink offer from Hannah.

Ron sighed. "I've been living with one of the older players, but he's just got injured, and I found out today he'll be out for the rest of the season. He was going to retire after the season was over anyway, and move back to Scotland. So I'm living in a flat, but I can't afford the rent on my own. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Last call for drinks, then we're closing," advised Hannah. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Look, if you really want some space, you can stay with me at Grimmauld Place for a while. It's a big house, so we won't get in each others way. I'll be away a bit, checking out some leads in a case for Kingsley, so you'll have the place to yourself."

"And I'll be away in about a month with the team. Gee, this might work out. Thanks Harry, I mean it. I know things didn't end well last time we were together ..." Ron looked embarassed.

"The three of us went through so much together, so for you two to turn around and attack me like that, well, it really hurt. I don't know if Hermione meant what she said, about how much I owe the wizarding world, or how much she thinks I owe you and her. I paid, Ron, in ways you both don't even realise," said Harry, softly, but with steel in his voice.

"I know," sighed Ron.

"No, you bloody well don't. When you told me I had no family, so I wouldn't know what it was like to listen for their names on the radio, well, I wanted to smash your face in. Why do you think I didn't want you to come with me? Your Mum told Sirius I was like a son to her. Your Dad came with me to the Ministry, when I thought I was being expelled, remember? I had feelings for a girl in my sixth year, but I couldn't do anything about it, because I didn't know if I was going to live or die. I lost a brother too, when Fred died. It was all too much, and I just had to get away. To be honest, I thought Hermione would be the one to understand that. Yet, she totally turned on me," said Harry, angrily. He tossed back his beer.

"Harry, I-"began Ron.

"I'm happy for you to come and stay with me while you sort your life out. But don't think we can pick up again as if nothing's changed. You didn't believe me when my name was put in the Tri-wizard Tournament, you left us on the Horcrux hunt, then you sided with Hermione. No more, Ron. If you go against me again, we're done. Understand?" asked Harry.

Ron thought about it. He held out his hand. "Understand."

Harry put his hand in Ron's and the two men shook. It was an uneasy truce. "So, when do you want to move in?" he asked.

"Maybe on the weekend. I'll just take my clothes to the Burrow for Mum to wash," said Ron.

Harry sighed. Would Ron ever grow up and do things for himself.

Ron tossed back the last of his drink, and stood, swaying lightly. " So, who was the girl you liked. It wasn't Cho again, was it?"

"Gods no," laughed Harry, as they made their way to the Apparition point outside the Leaky.

"You know, I always thought you and Ginny would be good together," said Ron, waving goodbye to Hannah, who held the door open for them.

"Good to know, Weasley," chuckled Harry.

"Just think, if you guys got married, then we'd be brothers for real," smiled a tipsy Ron.

"Just Apparate already, Ron," said Harry, patting his back.

It felt good to have Ron back, but things weren't the same anymore. The days of the so-called Golden Trio were over.

i'_Good riddance_'i, thought Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I kept a close eye on the building, and I can confirm that's where they're making the illegal potions. Kingsley? Kingsley?" asked Harry.

Kingsley roused himself. "Sorry, Harry, I was a million miles away. Got a lot on my mind at the moment. Can I get you to hand this over to Shepherd in the Auror department."

Harry shuffled his files. "Sure. Anything I can help you with?"

Kingsley sighed. "People are getting nervous at the mention of the Death Eaters, even when they're turning up dead. It just brings a lot of bad memories up, that's all."

"Any idea how Mulciber came to be in the dragon reserve, sir?" asked Harry.

Kingsley sighed. "Any evidence we might have had was eaten away. We were lucky there was still a hand left, so we were able to get fingerprints. That's about it."

"How many Death Eaters are still unaccounted for?" asked Harry.

"Not many. The Carrows. Dolohov and Nott."

"Lestrange?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Lestrange."

"Has there been any word or sightings of any of them?"asked Harry.

"Harry, we've had a small but select group of wizards who do nothing BUT chase up sightings or follow any leads. We want these bastards found. Dead or alive."

"They'll all get the Kiss if they're brought back alive, won't they? We're not just talking Azkaban, are we?" asked Harry.

"They're all wanted for knowningly supporting Voldemort. Causing the deaths of numerous witches and wizards. The Carrows are wanted for crimes committed against under-age students while they were at Hogwarts. Snape left a list of what he was aware of. It's enough to justify the Kiss,"confirmed Kingsley.

"Good!" said Harry, with feeling. The thought of his friends returning to Hogwarts, and having to deal with all that, made him feel ill. What had Ginny, Neville and Luna been through? Seamus, the Patil twins, Lavender? Colin and Dennis. Merlin, the list went on and on.

"I want to help. Bring these bastards in, I mean. Come on, Kingsley, who knows the Death Eaters better than me?" joked Harry.

"You've been out of the scene for a while, Harry. Are you sure you want to go back there? I thought that was the idea of leaving London, putting it all behind you," said Kingsley.

"It wasn't that. It was all the emotions, you know. I want to do this, really I do," implored Harry.

Kingsley scribbled something on paper, and handed it to Harry. "Here, give this to Robards. It's my authorisation for you to look over all the files we have, all the leads and sightings, all our theories."

"Thanks, Kingsley. I mean it. The thought of what my friends went through at Hogwarts, well, I want to find the Carrows for them. Give them some justice, you know."

"Did you ever talk to Longbottom about it?" asked Kingsley.

Harry shook his head. "No. I had no idea it was as bad as all that. Someone mentioned it to me recently. Kids missing, kids sold, for Merlin's sake. Rape. Is it all true?"

Kingsley nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Listen, I know how close you were to the Weasleys, is that still the case?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, it goes without saying that you're not to speak of this to anyone. Molly and Arthur have no idea how bad things were that year, and I think they've been through enough, don't you?"

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that Ginny was-what? I'm guessing she was tortured, but what else? What else, Kingsley?" demanded Harry.

"You can't be on the case if you let your personal feelings get out of control. We took statements from all the older kids from that year. You can read them in the files. The under-age files are sealed. And no, you can't have access to them. I mean it, Harry."

"Ginny and Luna, Colin, they were under-age at the time. Shit! Come on, Kingsley. You know Ginny and Luna are my friends."

"No, Harry. They gave their statements on that condition. Now, I have another meeting to get to. I'll let you go and see Robards. Goodbye Harry. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, sir, goodbye," murmured Harry, his mind ticking over.

He had a quick meeting with Robards, and spent the rest of the afternoon going over files. He made a few notes, giving himself some leads to check out. He signed the files back, and left for the day.

Remembering Kingsley's words, Harry decided to go and see Ginny again. He took a chance and Apparated there.

He heard feminine laughter and followed the sound to the back of the house. He saw Ginny as she was facing him, but the other woman had her back to him.

They were sharing a bottle of wine and some nibbles. It was a nice early evening to be sitting outside. Harry wondered where Draco was.

"-father figure for him, especially when he's older," Ginny was saying.

Harry saw the other woman shrug.

"Won't you give Draco a chance? He is your cousin, Tonks," said Ginny.

Harry stilled in shock. He had heard that Tonks and her son, Teddy, had moved away from London after the final battle. The loss of Remus was too much for Tonks, who wanted, needed to focus on their son. Harry's godson.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" asked Ginny, sipping her wine.

Tonks just snorted.

"Remus wouldn't want you to live like a monk for the rest of your life. He appreciated how vivacious you were. It's not a crime to not want to be alone anymore," said Ginny.

"Really? Cos it makes me feel guilty as all hell. Like I'm being selfish for thinking about myself. But damnit, I miss it. You might not know this, but Remus was an amazing lover."

Harry screwed up his nose. He didn't want to hear this!

"Tonks, really, I can understand. I told you I'd look after Teddy anytime you want. Have you thought any more about N-"

"No! Merlin, no! He's just a kid. I'm sure he was just drunk, or taking the piss when he came on to me."

"He's a great guy! Speaking of, you know Harry's back, don't you?"

"I thought he might have come around to see Teddy, you know," said Tonks, sadly.

"He's been doing some work for Kingsley. Why don't you send him an owl, ask him to come and visit? Are you sure you'll like staying at your Mum's? Particularly if you want to have grownup sleepovers," chuckled Ginny.

"I'll look for something later. I'm just happy to be back, and seeing friends. So, what's the latest with cousin Draco?" asked Tonks.

"Nothing's changed. He's away at the moment, for work," shrugged Ginny, sipping her wine.

"Can I ask, are things okay with you and Neville?" asked Tonks.

"That shit has been dealt with and put to bed," said Ginny.

Tonks nodded. Harry frowned in confusion, wishing he knew what the hell they were talking about.

"So how is Harry? Have you even seen him much?" asked Tonks.

"I've seen him a few times. He's looking good. Happy. Working freelance, helping out the Auror team on some open cases. I don't know how long he'll stick around for," said Ginny.

"What does he think of Draco living here with you?" asked Tonks.

Ginny chuckled. "I think he was quite surprised, but then, most people were when it first happened. Merlin, my mother wanted me to owl her every morning, to prove he hadn't killed me in my sleep."

Tonks laughed. "So, is Harry married, or with anyone? I always thought he had a thing for you."

Ginny sighed. "He's not with anyone. He's hot, and flirtatious. Sexy!"

Harry grinned at that.

Tonks raised her glass. "Maybe he likes older women."

Ginny looked at her and grinned. "Here's to finding out!"

Harry grimaced. He'd always liked Tonks, but like Hermione, she was firmly in his mind as unavailable. He thought of the two as sisters, or, in Tonk's case, an aunt.

Nope, there was only witch on his mind right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Apparated to the Burrow. He was looking forward to a good family afternoon. Charlie was home for a week and everybody would be there.

He greeted Molly and Arthur. Ron was already there, and he nodded as Harry went inside. He was embraced by Fleur, and introduced to her two girls, Victoire and Dominique. Angelina greeted him from a chair in the lounge, rubbing her huge belly. Audrey, Percy's wife, sat nearby, discreetly feeding a baby. Harry remembered Percy saying he also had a daughter, named Lucy.

Charlie and Bill came inside, and Harry was glad to get away from all the oestogen in the lounge. They greeted Harry, handing him a beer. George sooned joined them, while keeping an eye on Angelina in the lounge.

"So Harry, how's things going, living with Ron?" asked Bill.

Harry shrugged. "We don't really see each other that much. I'm away for work, and he's away with the Cannons. So I guess you could say it's going fine."

"As long as he's not getting in the way of you bringing witches home, hey," nudged George.

The floo flared and Ginny stepped out, followed by Tonks and Teddy. Teddy greeted George and Bill, then ran off to find Tori.

"Tonks, hey, good to see you," greeted Charlie and Bill. George kissed her cheek, and took the bag of food out of her hands.

"What am I, a pygmy puff?" groused Ginny.

"Aw, is our baby sister wanting some attention?" crooned George, stroking her hair.

She swatted him away. Bill and Charlie came over to her, and grabbed her. She squealed. "Put me down. Right now."

"I think someone needs to cool off. What do you say, Charlie, a dip in the pond?" asked Bill.

Ginny squirmed. "You wouldn't bloody dare."

Charlie grinned, and the next thing Harry knew, one of them had Apparated all three away. From a distance he heard a squeal, then a splash. A big one.

"Oh-oh. This isn't going to end well," sighed Fleur.

Victoire and Teddy ran up. "Mummy, you said I couldn't go swimming in the pond. So why can Daddy and Uncle Charlie?"

"Mon Dieu!" cried Fleur, as they ran to the door. They could see Charlie and Bill stomping towards the house. Both were wet. The Weasley women chuckled.

Molly gasped and summoned towels. Harry heard a giggle from upstairs, and decided to investigate.

"I'm going to the loo," he said to George, who was watching his older brothers in amusement.

He went up and found Ginny in her old bedroom. She was rummaging in her old closet, looking for something. Harry looked at her ass, as she stood on tiptoes. His cock stirred.

"Auntie Ginny? Are you there?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but Harry clamped his hand over her mouth, pushed her into her closet and closed the door. He sealed it with a spell.

"What do you think-oh!" sighed Ginny, as Harry kissed her hard.

She kissed him back, sighing as his kisses ran down her neck. She heard one of her nieces come into her bedroom and call out for her.

Harry's mouth traced down her neck and chest. He got down on his knees.

"Harry, you – oh, my," said Ginny, as Harry's fingers found her sweet spot.

He banished her skirt away, then ripped her knickers down her legs. She stepped out of them, and Harry picked them up and sniffed them. He shoved them in his pocket. "Mine now," he grinned up at her.

His eyes darkened as he turned back to her pussy. He was at eye level with it now. A bit of red fuzz was growing on it, and he ran his nose down her slit.

"Gods!" gasped Ginny.

He held her hips in place as he licked and sucked. He couldn't get enough. He placed one leg over his shoulder, the other held her hip. She leaned against his face, panting hard.

"Ginny, tea's ready. Are you coming? Is Harry with you?" called Molly.

"Already eating," murmured Harry, grinding his face against her mound. Ginny let out a cry.

He licked her clit, then went back to her pussy. Ginny pushed against him, needing to climax.

"Ginny! Are you coming?" called Molly, exasperatingly. She sounded like she was half way up the stairs.

"Answer your mother, Gin," said Harry, using his fingers on her clit while his tongue lapped at her.

"Ginny Weasley! Are you-" Molly's voice was closer, probably on the landing below.

"Yes! Yes, I'm coming," called Ginny, "I'm coming." She was glad Harry held her, as she wanted to collapse as her climax ran through her body.

"Well, all right then," said Molly, going back downstairs.

Harry ate all her come up. He cleaned her up nicely, and summoned her skirt back.

She held out her hand for her knickers. Harry shook his head. "I want to be the only one who knows you're walking around without knickers on."

"Perv," she said, smiling at him.

He patted her ass as she walked out ahead of him. "Just so you know, we're not done tonight."

He was surprised to see Neville had joined the family barbecue. He greeted Harry and Ginny as they came down the stairs, eyeing them shrewdly. He wasn't the only one. Ron eyed them, too.

It was the usual pleasant Weasley get together. Tonks and Teddy fitted in well. To Harry's surprise, Neville flirted with Tonks a lot, and she seemed to enjoy it. Charlie seemed a bit put out. Harry had heard that he and Tonks had been at Hogwarts at the same time, and wondered if they'd ever had a 'thing'. From what he'd heard, Tonks hadn't been the virginal type.

"Hey Neville, look at this," said Teddy, showing Neville some kind of plant he'd found.. They poured over it, Neville explaining the proper names for it, and what potions it could be used in. Teddy listened in awe.

Ron grunted, and drank some more. He hadn't eaten much food, just drank most of the afternoon.

"Something you want to add?" asked Ginny, sarcastically.

"Nah. Uh, Harry, I'll probably be home late tonight," said Ron, patting Harry on the back.

"You're staying at Harry's? At Grimmauld Place?" asked a surprised Ginny.

"Yep. Me 'n Harry, just like the good old days," quipped Ron, belching.

"What, when Voldemort was alive, and we feared for our lives," said Harry, sarcastically.

"Yep. I mean no, but, you know, when it was the three of us. The Golden Trio. Only now it's without Hermione," said Ron, rambling.

"How is Hermione doing? Has anyone seen her? Even though she and Ron have split, I do worry for her," sighed Molly. Arthur patted her hand.

"I saw her the other day. She seems to be doing okay. Said she's made a lot of changes with house elves rights, and I know that was really important to her," said Harry.

"But she can't be at the Ministry 24/7. Is she seeing anyone, is she happy? She has no family, so who does she celebrate Christmas with, or her birthday?" asked Molly.

Harry and Ron shrugged. Molly didn't look happy when no-one else replied. Harry turned back to look at Ginny.

.Ginny was looking at an approaching owl. Harry felt her stiffen, so he wasn't surprised when the owl headed for her. She fed it some bread crusts, and it flew off. Obviously, no reply was needed.

Harry watched as she read the note. She waved off queries and concerns from her family, saying she had to go away for work for a few days. In fact, she had better go, as she had some things to attend to before she left.

Harry watched as she farewelled her nieces, and Teddy. She had a quick chat with Tonks, then hugged her parents goodbye. She hugged Charlie too, not sure if she would be back before he returned to Romania. She caught Harry's eye as she headed for the Apparition point, but Harry couldn't read her expression. He noted that she didn't say anything to Neville or Ron.

Harry caught both Neville and Ron's eyes on him, but he plastered a smile on his face, as Molly handed him dessert.

Harry stayed for another hour, chatting easily with Tonks and Neville. He declined Molly's invitation to stay after Ron had left, saying he had to go see someone.

Harry Apparated to Ginny's. He knocked, and opened the door. "Gin, it's me, Harry."

"I'll be right down, Harry," came her voice.

Despite indicating she would come downstairs, Harry went upstairs.

He heard her as he got close to her bedroom. "Please, be careful. We both know what they're capable of."

He knocked lightly on her open door, and walked in. The flames in the floo died down, and Harry knew her conversation was over.

"So, you're leaving," he stated.

Her bag was open, laying on the bed. "Yes. In fact, I've got a Portkey leaving in an hour,"she said.

Ginny summoned some clothes and toiletries. They flew through the air, folding themselves and landed in her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. "Are you meeting up with Draco?"

"What? No! I'm a curse breaker, and he works for the Ministry. Why would you-"

"Come on, Gin. I know what you're both really doing," said Harry, cutting her off.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ginny, huffily.

Harry grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Let me help. Please."

Ginny looked at Harry. "No."

"For fucks sake, why not?" asked Harry, frustrated.

"I don't know what you think you know, but-"

"You're hunting down Death Eaters," said Harry, calmly. He lay down on her bed, resting his hands behind his head.

"What? You're mad!" laughed Ginny. She climbed on top of him, sitting astride him. He held her hips, running a hand over her thighs. He pushed her skirt up, running his hand over her bare ass.

She leaned down to kiss him. A long, lingering kiss. As she went to pull away, Harry kept her in place, kissing her longer and deeper.

Ginny climbed off him.

"I want to help. I have Ministry information I'm prepared to share with you. I want those fuckers to get what they deserve just as much as you, Ginny," said Harry.

"Harry, stop. This trip really is to do with my job. My real job. Honest," said Ginny.

"I still want to help, Gin," Harry said. Ginny shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because-because you've done your part, and look what it did to you. You've been gone for years. I don't want you to go through that shit again, Harry. I don't want you to leave us again. I like having you home," said Ginny, tearfully.

"You just like the way I go down on you," smirked Harry.

Ginny didn't smile. "I'm serious, Harry."

Harry stopped smiling too.

"You think I like that you're still involved in it? Hell, I don't want you anywhere near that bad shit, Gin."

"Always the hero," smiled Ginny, sadly.

"No. I'm concerned about someone who's very important to me. If anything happened to you, after all this time...Fuck!" Harry had got off the bed as he was talking, and now he punched the wall.

He breathed deeply, trying to regain control. "What happened at Hogwarts, Gin? The year I was away?"

Ginny drew in a shocked breath. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, sharply.

Harry drew her into his arms. "Please. I need to know." He leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

Ginny pulled away. "I can't do this right now. I have to pack and get out of here. I just..."

"What?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed. "I'm worried about Draco. He's a day late. I wish I could turn this job down, but I can't. I would have liked to be here when he returns, that's all."

"I thought you were talking to him in the floo," said Harry.

"I was. He said he should be home in a day or two. I just don't know what kind of condition he'll be in when he returns. Like you, he doesn't give that shit away."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You know, when you're hurting. Scared or worried. Needing help, hell, needing anything. I guess you, at least, had Ron and Hermione for that. Merlin knows, you never let anyone else in," sighed Ginny.

"I'm sorry. Sorry if me excluding you hurt you. It was purely to protect you and your family. You were the only family I had. Look, why don't I set up a charm so I know when Draco gets back, and I can let you know?" suggested Harry.

Ginny thought about it, then nodded. "You have to promise to let me know, even if Draco doesn't want you to."

Harry nodded. "I promise."

Ginny looked at the time. "Shit, I have to go. My itinerary is downstairs, so you'll know where to find me. I have to go. Thank you for this, Harry." She hugged him.

"We're not done discussing the other thing, Gin. I want to help, or I'll do it on my own. Either way, I'm involved."

Ginny nodded, kissing him softly. "We'll see."

He held her face between his hands, kissing her over and over. "Harry, I have to go," she laughed, breathlessly.

"When you come back, we're going to put this bed to good use, Gin. Think about that while you're away. Now, go. I'll set the charms and lock up. Bye."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye," she said, disappearing into the floo.

Harry walked around casting charms that only allowed he, Ginny and Draco in. He set up an alarm, that would alert him when either returned to the house.

He then set a locking charm on it, and Apparated home. Tomorrow he would start to follow the leads he had noted, biding his time till the three of them were together again, and could really make some plans.

Surprisingly, since it was now quite late, Ron was waiting up for him. He hadn't drunk any more alcohol, but was downing cups of coffee.

"Thought you had other plans for tonight?," said Harry. "Tea, or hot chocolate?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "What's going on between you and Ginny?" he asked.

"That's none of your damn business," said Harry, angrily

"She's my sister," protested Ron.

"I would never hurt her," said Harry. "Never!"

"You hurt her when you left. You guys had gotten close," said Ron, softly.

Harry sighed, glad he had his back to Ron as he made a cup of tea. "Ginny understood why I had to go."

"Didn't make it hurt any less," said Ron.

"Did she ever talk to you or Hermione about Hogwarts, the year we were away?" asked Harry, letting his tea steep.

"Maybe to Luna. Gin and Hermione, they weren't ever close. Maybe she talked to Neville, unless it was a girl thing. Although, come to think of it, Neville's a bit of a ponce, isn't he?" chuckled Ron.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Harry, angrily.

Ron shrugged. "I've just-heard things. Look, Neville's a great guy, don't get me wrong. Everybody thinks so. Guys and girls, if you get my meaning," said Ron, winking at Harry.

"Will you just bloody grow up. So what if he's into blokes and women. Is that the worse thing in the world?" snapped Harry.

Ron stared at him in surprise. "No, but I-oh my god, you are too, aren't you? Are you and Neville...shit?"

"No, I'm not with Neville. I'm not with anyone at the moment, but it shouldn't matter if I was with a guy or a girl. Hell, so what if it was both? Is that the absolute worse thing in the world?."

"Shit! I had no idea. Gods, it-it's not Hermione, is it? The one girl you wanted in your sixth year?"

Harry spat out his drink. "Fuck! No! I always thought of her as yours. I never even considered her, to be honest. She doesn't interest me at all."

"Well, who is it? Lavender? Parvati or Padma? Or both? I sometimes thought about the two of them together."

Harry grimaced. "Well, this has been fun - NOT! I'm going to bed. Listen, I'm, er ,waiting on a lead on something, and I may have to leave during the night. Just so you know."

"Susan Bones? Ooh, Pansy Parkinson. Marietta Edgecombe? Madame Pomfrey? McGonagall?" badgered Ron.

"Goodnight Ron," sighed Harry, going up the stairs. He took Ginny's knickers out of his pocket.

"Moaning Myrtle? Madame Hooch. Rosmerta? Merlin, the stories I've heard about her..."

Harry left Ron to his wonderings.

Three nights later, the alarm at Ginny's house went off.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Apparated into Ginny's bedroom. He cast a silencing charm, and he threw on his invisibility cloak just to be sure. He heard something crash downstairs, and someone curse. It sounded like Draco, but he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to risk it. He cast a Homenum Revellio spell, and only one figure showed up on it.

He crept noise seemed to be coming from either the lounge or the kitchen. A quick glance showed that yes, it was Draco. As promised, Harry sent Ginny the message. He removed his cloak, and moved into the lounge.

"Who's there? Show yourself," said Draco, loudly. He had his wand raised in a shaky hand.

Harry moved from the shadows into the light, his hands raised. "It's me."

"Potter! I should have known. Moved in already, have you?" asked Draco, snidely. He turned away, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Is that an invitation?"asked an amused Harry.

He leaned against the door frame, watching as Draco turned on the tap. He then looked in the fridge.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Fuck off. Where's Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Away for work. She's been worried about you," said Harry.

Draco splashed water on his face. He got some ice cubes out the freezer. He leaned over to get a glass out the cupboard. As he straightened up, he swayed.

"Whoa!" cried Harry, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Potter. Thanks for asking," said Draco, turning to look at him.

Harry gasped. One eyelid was nearly shut, and his lip was swollen. Blood was trickling from somewhere on his head; running down his cheek. Harry could see slash marks on his shoulder, and his shirt bore scorch marks.

"Great, now I'm seeing two of you," slurred Draco, slumping against him.

"Shit!" cried Harry, putting his arm around his waist. Draco hissed in pain, so Harry knew he hadn't passed out yet.

"Come on, let's get you onto the couch," said Harry, moving slowly.

"I prefer the bed, Potter," said Draco.

"Think you could call me Harry," said Harry.

"Only when I fuck you," teased Draco.

"Well, that gives me something to look forward to, doesn't it," said Harry, causing Draco to smile.

Harry gently lowered him onto the couch. Draco winced and leaned back.

"I need to get your clothes off," said Harry.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Shit, this looks really bad. I don't think I can heal all of these," said Harry, waving his wand over Draco.

"Need...Gin," groaned Draco.

"Hold still, damnit," ordered Harry. "I'm trying to sew your body back together, but it won't work if you're moving around."

Draco groaned.

"Where does Gin keep her medicines? I need Dittany," asked Harry.

"Bathroom. Top shelf, so the kids can't get into anything," groaned Draco.

"You have the kids over here?" asked Harry.

"Don't sound so surprised. Ginny loves the girls. Tonks used to bring Teddy over sometimes. She is my cousin, you know," said Draco.

"She's back, you know. Tonks, and Teddy, I mean. I saw them a few days ago," called Harry, as he went to the bathroom.

He came back with the Dittany and a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth draped over his shoulder. He found Draco slumped on the lounge.

"Hey! Hey, stay with me," called Harry, slapping his face lightly.

Draco roused. "I'm not into that shit, Potter."

"And we're back," quipped Harry. "Hold still, I'll do the Dittany, then I'll clean you up."

Draco hissed as the Dittany was applied, but he could feel the pain lessening with each drop. Harry was appalled at the injuries, particularly the ones on his back. It looked like he'd been whipped.

"I hope it was worth it," said Harry, softly. He wet the wash cloth and patted it on Draco's shoulder. He ran it down over Draco's chest, grazing his nubs.

Draco breathed in deeply. "You should see the other guys,"he said, smiling and wincing.

Harry wet the wash cloth again, and ran it over Draco's abdomen and side. "Sorry, I don't know how to fix broken ribs. Are you sure you don't want to go to St Mungo's?"

Draco let out a grimace. "Gin will fix me," he rasped. He tried to move to kick off his shoes.

"Don't," said Harry. "I'll do it."

Harry bent over, undoing his laces and removing his shoes. Draco was breathing heavily, that small exertion had tired him.

Ginny quietly entered the room, to find Draco breathing heavily, and Harry's head bobbing up and down between Draco's legs. "Oh my," she said.

Harry's head shot up. Draco opened his eyes. "Gin's home," he sang.

Ginny moved next to Harry, where she could see that Draco still had his pants on, and Harry was removing his shoes and socks.

"Why didn't you just banish them?" asked Ginny. "Or was it more fun this way?" she teased.

She drew in a gasp as she saw Draco's swollen face. "And this was afer I cleaned him up," Harry said to her softly. He could see she was quite affected by his injuries.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully.

"He's got other injuries. Broken ribs, his knee's not right. I tried to sew him up, but-"

"You did great, Harry. I'll take it from here. Thanks."

With tears in her eyes, Ginny waved her wand over Draco, and said some incantations. Draco grunted a few times, but seemed to be breathing easier.

Harry saw a tear run down Ginny's cheek as she attended to his back, and his ribs. She then fixed his knee. Draco sat back, and looked at them both. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to change her mind. She stood up.

"Excuse me," said Ginny, in a tight voice. She left the two men and went into the kitchen.

They heard the cupboard door slam and a glass break. "Excuse me, Potter," said Draco, getting up with ease and going into the kitchen.

Harry gave them thirty seconds, then he went and peered into the kitchen. Ginny was standing by the back door, looking out. Draco stood behind her, talking softly to her. Whatever he was saying, it didn't change Ginny's rigid stance.

Draco sighed and moved to the sink. He rested his arms on either side, and looked down.

Ginny moved behind him. "You should have stayed where you were. You called have called us, and we would have come to get you," she reprimanded.

Harry wondered if she meant him and her, or her and someone else.

"Just wanted to get home," sighed Draco.

Ginny gave a deep sigh, and lay her head on his back. He straightened, but didn't turn around. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"You need to get to bed," said Ginny.

"Sorry love, Potter already offered," teased Draco.

"When are you going to call him Harry?" asked Ginny.

"When he fucks me. He already promised," said Harry, coming into the kitchen.

Ginny giggled. "Ooh, do, I get to watch?"

Draco groaned. "I feel like shit, don't give me a boner as well, please."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, why don't you take Draco to his room. I'll just grab him a potion and be right up."

Draco groaned. "Not the pink one. Tastes disgusting."

Ginny chuckled. "You sound just like Tori, and she's three."

Draco stuck out his tongue. Ginny laughed. "Go," she ordered.

Harry Apparated them to Ginny's bedroom. "Problem with my room, Potter?" asked Draco.

"I don't know where your room is. First three rules of Apparition – deliberation, destination and -"

Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him. Hard, but then he softened and slipped his tongue in. Harry responded, kissing him back.

They heard Ginny coming up the stairs. They broke apart. Draco sank on to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"I didn't know where Draco's room was," admitted Harry.

"That's okay. Do you want to stay here tonight or go to yours, Draco?" asked Ginny. She handed him a vial.

"Here. Gah!" said Draco, shaking his head as he swallowed the potion.

"Maybe you should have a quick shower? How does that sound?" asked Ginny.

"No, I just want sleep," said Draco, laying down.

"Let me get the covers pulled back," said Ginny.

With Harry's help, she manouvered the covers around Draco, then got him under. She left the light on low, and went into the bathroom.

Harry shuffled his feet, wondering if he should go. For some reason, he had no desire to return to Grimmauld Place. No, he wanted to stay here, with them.

Ginny came out in knickers and a little tank top. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

She walked over to Harry and hesitated. "Thank you."

He held out his arms, and she walked into them. She burrowed her face against his chest. She had always felt so protected around Harry, and now was no exception.

She pulled away, and got into bed, sitting up. Draco rolled over, his head on her stomach. Her fingers combed his silky hair.

"Was it worth it?" she asked him softly. Harry remembered asking him the same thing.

"Yeah. It was Nott and Dolohov."

Ginny drew in a breath. " Shit, Draco," she breathed, sliding down into the bed and holding him.

Harry felt as if he were intruding on an intimate moment. "Er, I should go," he said, although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Rather, he wanted to get into bed with them.

"Go? I thought you would stay," said Ginny, looking at him.

"You want me to?" asked Harry, hating the neediness he heard in his voice.

"Yes. We do," said Ginny. She waved her wand, enlarging the bed.

Harry hesitated.

"For Merlin's sake, I need to get some sleep. Just get into bed, Harry," drawled Draco.

Ginny grinned at Harry, and ruffled Draco's hair. He growled at her. She kissed his forehead.

Harry got undressed, leaving on his boxers. He hesitated, not knowing where to lay. Ginny nodded to Draco, and he moved over. Harry got under the covers and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Strangely, it didn't feel weird.

Ginny sat up. "Nox," she said, and the light went off. She leaned over and kissed Draco lightly. "Sleep well, you're home now. Safe," she said softly. She turned to Harry and kissed him lightly. "I'm happy you stayed."

She lay on her back, listening to the two men breathe. Eventually their breathing deepened, as they fell into sleep. They both turned to her, their heads almost resting on her shoulder. Their hands both found their way to her waist. Without realising it, Harry's rested on Draco's.

Ginny sighed in happiness, and joined her boys in sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny woke up slowly, feeling so cosy and warm. She didn't want to move, but she had to pee. She lay there for a few more moments, slowly realising she was hard pressed between two half naked men. Two HOT half naked men. She chose to lay there and enjoy the moment, until her bladder told her she better get up now!

In the time she was in the bathroom, Harry had moved over, and was now spooning Draco. Ginny grinned at the sight. Who would have thought these two men would be curled together in bed, and obviously hot for each other? Ginny knew Draco hid his sensitivity behind his sarcasm and flirting, but she could tell when he had the hots for someone, and Harry was currently it.

When Draco had moved in with Ginny, she had to admit it was with part trepadition on her part. No matter that he and Snape had proven to be spys for the Order, they both had no reason to treat Harry as bad as they had, in Ginny's opinion. She knew Snape had another agenda, as Harry had admitted to her Snape's history with Harry's mother, but what was Draco's excuse?

Draco, she knew, had been truly grateful for the place to stay, and had turned out to be a good housemate. He went to the best parties, which had the best food and wines. He was a great dancer, and a great conversationist. And as Ginny found out one night, he was great in bed.

They both chalked it up to alcohol and loneliness. The first time, anyway. After the second and third time, well, Ginny called it friends with benefits. They were both free to go out and sleep with other people, but if either of them needed a 'friend' for the night, well, they had each other.

Somehow, Ginny hadn't been surprised when some of Draco's sleepovers turned out to be male. She'd never been one to bother about any of that. But the overnight guests soon dwindled, and they were turning to each other more and more. Ginny tried to deny it, but she thought, she was pretty sure, in fact, she was nearly one hundred per cent sure, that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Then, enter Harry Potter. Or rather, re-enter Harry Potter. She'd got over her stupid crush on him in her third year, thanks to the attentions of Michael Corner. She found herself seeing a whole new side of Harry as he taught the DA, and was proud that she'd been one of the few who fought with him at the Ministry. Like Harry, she mourned for Sirius alone, as she had got to know him well when they were at Grimmauld Place that summer.. She ached for Harry at his loss, for Sirius had told her of many plans he had for him and Harry when Voldemort finally fell. Plans that would never be.

It had been Ginny who had cheered Harry up when he came to the Burrow that summer. During the day, she kept him busy, helping her with chores, then flying or playing chess. They tried to outprank the twins, and teased Ron about his growing feelings for Hermione.

At night, he'd find her and they sit companianably. Sometimes at the pond, sometimes the swing on the back porch. They'd talk of nothing and everything, or sometimes sit there in an easy silence.

It had been Harry who first mentioned Sirius. He'd made an off the cuff mention of him, then froze. Ginny didn't make a big deal of it, but responded in kind. From then, Harry would mention him freely with Ginny. It was something they shared; a bond.

She'd gone back to Hogwarts, and a waiting Dean Thomas. She'd liked his attentions, and she really liked him, but she knew it wasn't going to last. She was spending more time with Harry, particularly as she was on the Quidditch team with him.

She knew she wasn't imagining that Harry was seeking her out. He waited for her after practice, and they walked up the the castle together. He came to the library and did his homework, especially when Ginny was in there, cramming for OWLS. Hermione told him off for distracting her, as they usually ended up discussing Quidditch moves for the team.

Ginny was happy that he considered her his friend. At times, it still hurt when she asked him something, and he told her he couldn't tell her. She knew Ron and Hermione were in on everything, and hated being left out. He'd once told her she was probably the only person who would know how he felt about Voldemort, but when it came to helping him, he wouldn't let her in.

As her relationship with Dean deteriorated firther and further, she felt Harry's eyes on her more. She became more vivacious, and her aim everyday was to make Harry laugh. The little flutterings in her heart grew, though she tried to deny them. They got closer and closer, especially after Ginny and Dean finally parted ways.

Then Dumbledore was killed. Harry returned to the morose state he was in after Sirius' death. The students were ushered home, even before the end of term. Ginny knew it wasn't in Harry's best interests to return to the horrible Muggles he called family, but Molly and Professor McGonagall insisited.

Back home, Ginny wrote Harry several letters, but he didn't reply. Then she was caught up in the whole wedding craziness. She knew that the Order was working out a way to get Harry safely to the Burrow on his birthday, but being underage meant Ginny wasn't allowed to go with the others.

She had seen him weep alone for the loss of his owl. She knew he blamed himself for Moony's death, and George losing an ear. She soon realised that he, Ron and Hermione would not be returning to Hogwarts for their last year. As usual, Hermione arrived and spent time with Ginny, until Harry got there. Then the doors were locked, spells were cast, and Ginny was shut out. Again.

The wedding came and went. Death Easters came, and the trio went. The Burrow was trashed, and for the first time, Ginny knew the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Unfortunately, she would get to be quite familiar with it in the coming school year.

Ginny had soon gathered Neville and Luna and told them of her plan to get the DA back up. She told Neville that, in Harry's absence, he was the natural one to lead them. She and Luna would help. Their goal had been to make sure as many of the students could defend and protect themselves, and to help out the younger students.

Sirius had told Ginny of the Marauders Map, and the various secret tunnels that were under the castle. One day, she and Neville checked them out, and came to the Hog's Head, and met Abe Dumbledore.

Ginny never spoke of her year to anybody in her family. She had done things, and seen things she never wanted to think about again. When the dust settled from the final battle, and the recovery began, she found it easier to concentrate on Harry.

She wondered how someone who had lost so much, been treated so bad by his Muggle relatives, could be such a kind hearted person. He was always worried about everyone else, and seemed surprised that Ginny was worried about him.

She knew about his nightmares, hell, she had them too. Often she was awoken by hers, then got up to get a drink, and she would find Harry in the middle of one of his.

The Ministry were demanding more and more of him. It just pushed Harry further away. At first, Hermione and Ron were happy to step up for him, and take his place. Over time, they started to resent it when the requests came straight to them. Hermione, not wanting to miss any opportunity for possible career connections, refused to turn down a request. Ron meekly went along with Hermione, not wanting to cause arguments with her. He liked the free food and alcohol, and the attention he got as witches asked him all sorts of questions, usually about Harry.

Harry finally returned to Grimmauld Place. He decided he would live there alone, and sealed the floo. He found a stash of firewhiskey, and found a new love for it. Only a howler from Molly made him leave the dark gloomy atmosphere for the liveliness of the Burrow for an ocassional meal.

Then, there had been the argument, and Harry had left. Again, Ginny had understood his need to get away, and truly wished him well. She fully expected him to return, possibly married. She'd thought Harry may have decided to start his own family. She knew from seeing him with baby Teddy that he would make a great father.

Ginny had got on with her life. She'd enjoyed her career as a curse breaker, especially afer she finished her apprenticeship and was able to pick and choose her assignments. One week she would be in Spain, another week she would be in Belgium. Sometimes she picked assignments where she knew she would meet up with friends.

Draco travelled for his job at the Ministry too, so they met up several times too. It was while they had met up in Majorca they had come across Gregory Goyle. He'd been on the run since the final battle. They'd managed to lure him somewhere alone, and bind his powers. Draco had performed Legilimancy on him, and learned where several other Death Eaters were in hiding. They had conjured a Portkey, and sent him to the Ministry of Magic with a note, telling of the whereabouts of the others. It was signed, 'Anonymous'.

The Ministry had really played up the capture, and subsequent 'Kiss' of Gregory Goyle. Of course, this served as a warning to the other Death Eaters, and they fled.

Luna then came across Yaxley, hiding in a remote village in Switzerland. Luna told the Ministry he had recognised her and assaulted her. In self defence she had fought and killed him. If Kingsley thought it was strange that there was no evidence of a fight, just a neat tidy body with his neck sliced open, well, he wasn't going to argue the point. There was one less Death Eater in the world, that was enough to satisfy Kingsley.

And that was how it started. Hogwarts classmates who had also been through hell that year sooned joined them. With their various jobs and connections, they kept an ear to the underground. There was always rumours and sightings of Death Eaters. The Ministry had a team that did nothing but follow up on those leads, a team that Harry was now a part of.

Harry Potter. Ginny sighed as she watched him sleep. He'd always, i_would_i always have a piece of her heart. He'd returned, looking hotter than ever. He was flirtatious and sexy. He was an absolute hottie. And that's what made Ginny unsure if it was love she felt for Draco or not. Because she really wanted to see where this thing with Harry could go. Was it just sex? Who knew? Ginny just knew she wanted to find out.

So where did this leave her and Draco? Or curiously, Draco and Harry? For when Draco had teased Harry about calling him Harry when he fucked him, and Ginny wanted to watch, well, Ginny was turned on. These two men, so very different yet so much alike, each turned her on.

Ginny slid back into bed. Harry was now in the middle. She spooned him, laying her arm over his waist. He in turn spooned Draco, who let out a small fart.

Harry grunted and turned over. He gathered Ginny in his arms, resting his head on her forehead. Relaxed, she fell into a light sleep.

Later, she heard Draco in the bathroom. She assumed it was Draco, as she was still wrapped in well muscled arms. She heard Draco singing some ditty as he peed.

Suddenly her floo flared. She sat upright. Harry grunted again, and rolled over. "Whazzgoinon?" he mumbled.

"Nothing, it's fine. Stay there," said Ginny, hoping Draco would do the same. Merlin, she didn't want them to get out of bed, only to find her parents were fire-calling her. How could she explain that?

It wasn't her parents, but it was almost as bad. It was Ron.

"Hey. Have you seen or heard from Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday," said Ginny. Not a lie.

"He mentioned he might have to go away during the night to follow a lead. Only, there's a Ministry owl here, and it won't -oy, damn bird! Shit, I think it's coming through to you!" cried Ron, waving his hands through his hair.

"It's okay, Ron. Harry said he might stop by for breakfast. I'll keep the owl here until I know anything more, okay?" asked Ginny.

Draco was now in the shower, singing in a deep baritone voice.

"Who's that?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"Nobody. It's nothing. Look, I've got to go, Ron. Bye," said Ginny, looking around for her wand. Why didn't she cast a bloody silencing spell on the bathroom?

"You've got someone there, haven't you?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyes.

"Ron, I'm busy. Bye," said Ginny.

"Is it Harry? Did you and Harry sleep together last night?" demanded Ron.

"Look Ron, I can honestly tell you that is not Harry in the bathroom. Anything else is none of your damned business. Now goodbye," she said firmly, shutting the floo.

"Well done," said Harry, rolling onto his back and putting his hands behind his head. "You didn't tell one lie."

"Years of practice," smirked Ginny. "Oh, that owl is for you."

The owl came to Harry and handed him a letter. He read it and chuckled. "Breaking news! Knott and Dolohov were dropped in the DMLE holding cells last night by an anonymous vigilante."

"No!" said Ginny, in mock surprise. "You don't say!"

Harry chuckled and rolled her over, so he was on top of her. He kissed her lightly, then deeper.

She felt his erection. She liked the way he felt between her thighs. She ran her hands up his muscled chest. His eyes darkened.

Their arousal was interrupted by the sound of Draco getting out of the shower and continuing with his singing.

Harry sighed, and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him. She cuddled into him.

"I think that was the best sleep I've had in...ages," he said, sighing happily.

"I guess you'll have to go in to the Minstry soon," sighed Ginny, kissing his naked chest.

"Yeah. I'm assuming they were as badly injured as he was," mused Harry, indicating Draco in the shower, "So they've probably been taken to St Mungo's. I'll need to go and see what I can find out, if anyone's talked to them or taken their memories. Hopefully, not yet. If I can get in to see them, I can eliminate Draco from their memories," said Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes, remembering how bad Draco was when she got home, and that was after Harry had cleaned him up.

" And Zabini. Thanks, Potter," said Draco from the doorway.

"Harry," corrected Harry, as he got out of bed. He went over to Draco. "H-A-double R-" He pulled Draco to him and kissed him. "Y!" He went into the bathroom and ran the shower.

Draco glared at her as Ginny chuckled. "I'm going to get dressed. I need to go the office today. Not sure what time I'll be home."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes, dear. Owl me, so I know when to have dinner on the table," she smirked, in a voice not unlike her mothers.

Draco answered with a middle finger salute as he left her bedroom.

Harry came in with a towel around his waist. He dropped it, and stood at the end of her bed.

"Harry!" said Ginny, not knowing where to look but unable to look away from THAT!

"What? I'm just getting dressed. Accio clothes," he called.

They came flying from the bathroom. He did a quick cleansing charm on them and put them back on. He climbed up the bed, laying between her thighs again.

"I have to go too, which pisses me off. I wanted to stay here. I told you we'd put the bed to good use, but sleeping wasn't what I had in mind," he said softly.

"I've got to say, it was pretty nice, having you two in my bed last night," smirked Ginny.

Harry eyes darkened again. He kissed her hard. "Baby, when you have both of us in your bed next time, the last thing we'll be doing is sleeping. But that's for another time. First, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time, Gin," said Harry, taking her mouth again and again.

Ginny broke away, panting heavily. "Go. Go now, before I bind you to the bed and never let you leave."

"Now there's a thought," chuckled Harry. He kissed her again, and reluctantly got up.

"Ron will probably ask you questions. Be prepared," sighed Ginny.

"Yes, dear," smirked Harry.

"Ready to go the office, dear?" smirked Draco from the door.

"There's my two men, off to do a hard day's work while the little woman stays home and tends house," trilled Ginny. "Have a good day, dears."

"I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I'd rather stay home and do Gin," teased Harry.

"That's Draco. D-R-A-C," he pulled Harry to him and kissed him. "O"

Draco went into the fireplace and flooed to work. Harry winked at Ginny as he followed.

"Do you think he'd mind if I call him Dray?" He flooed away to the sound of Ginny's laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Draco's day, which had started out so well, soon turned out to be anything but.

Harry flooed home to Grimmauld Place at lunch time, needing to get away from the Ministry. He'd arrived to learn that Knott and Dolohov had already been questioned, but were found to have had a memory charm already done on them. Kingsley and Gawaiin were furious, and they were now under the strongest guard possible at St Mungo's. Harry questioned the motive of healing them, at the Ministry's expense, only to put them to death when they were healed. More bureaucratic bullshit.

So he wasn't in a happy mood when he arrived home, only to find the house in a mess. Ron had a couple of witches there, and they were lazing around the lounge room. They'd obviously been there for a while, judging by the empty bottles lying around, and the platter of food that was half eaten.

"Look, ladies, it's the man himself. Harry Potter!" announced Ron drunkenly, waving his arm in Harry's direction.

The ladies giggled. "Hi there," waved one witch.

"Where's Monroe?" asked Harry, testily.

"Your house-elf? Of he's just running some chores for us, isn't that right, lovelies?" asked Ron, running his hand up and down one of the witches arms. She sighed, and leaned closer.

"So, Harry Potter. Would you like to stay and party with us?" cooed the witch who had waved to him

"No, I wouldn't," said Harry, making to leave.

"Wait!" cried the witch, grabbing his arm.

Harry stilled, and turned back slowly. "Don't. Don't fucking touch me. Understand?"

The witch blanched. "Yes, I-I'm sorry."

Harry stormed out. Ron passed out.

POP Monroe popped into Harry's bedroom. "Master is home, and needing Monroe? Monroe is most sorry he was not here when Master needed him," bowed Monroe.

Harry sighed. "Monroe, it's fine. Please, call me Harry when we're alone. How long has Ron been like this, sending you off to do stuff for him?"

Monroe squirmed. "Harry is my master, so I must speak the truth. Mr Ronald has been sending Monroe everywhere, to do all sorts of things. He is trying to impress a certain witch. Monroe stays up late to keep Master's house clean and ready for him to return. Today, Monroe failed. Monroe is very bad house-elf." He hung his head in shame.

Harry put his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Monroe, it's fine. I haven't exactly been home much lately. I should have set some limits for Ron. He's been taking advantage of you. I'll have a word to him. If he asks you to do something that you're uncomfortable doing, or takes you away from doing your usual chores, tell Ron to take it up with me."

Monroe clapped his hands together in relief. "Good. Thank you, kind Master. Mr Ronald has been asking me to watch his sister and report back. While it's a pleasure to watch a pretty witch like Miss Ginny, well, there are other things Monroe should be doing."

"Ron has asked you to spy on Ginny?" asked Harry, shocked.

Monroe nodded. "I haven't given him my report today. Unless you want to, seeing as how you stayed the night after tending to Mr Draco, until you went to the Ministry this morning?"

Harry eyed the house-elf, who was watching him closely. "Yes, I think I will give Ron his report today. Thank you, Monroe. You may resume your normal duties. I'll check back with you in a few days, make sure Ron is doing the right thing. Thanks."

"Very good, Harry," bowed Monroe, before popping away.

Harry decided to take another shower, and change into some clean clothes. He went back downstairs, disgusted to see Ron passed out on the couch. There was no sign of the witches. He cast a cleansing charm on the room, and headed back to the Ministry.

Just his luck, one of the first people he ran into at the Ministry was Hermione. He hadn't seen her since the day in her office.

"Hello," she said, frostily.

"Problem?" he asked, testily.

Hermione sighed. "I heard Ron moved in with you, so he's your problem now. And I guess I know where your loyalties lie. Ron was your best friend before me, and you wouldn't want to upset the Weasleys, would you?" she shot at him. She went to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Loyalties? Are you shitting me? Get off your high horse, Hermione. He's got a place to crash, that's all. Temporarily. And you mustn't think too highly of the Weasleys if that's what you really think. Molly was just asking me the other day if I saw you at the Ministry. She still cares about you, Hermione, and they're not blind to Ron's faults."

Hermione pulled her arm free. "Do you mind? Honestly, Harry, I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Where is the Harry who would come to me for advice, for guidance?"

"I grew up, Hermione. I won't let anyone walk over me, or let me and the people I care about get hurt. So don't be saying shit about the Weasleys, all right?" demanded Harry. He started to walk off.

"I heard you've been seeing Ginny. You do know she and Draco have a...thing, don't you?" she taunted.

Harry stopped and walked back to her. "Hermione, I've wanted to say this to you for a long time. You don't know shit!"

He walked away, feeling satisified at the shocked look on her face.

Harry's day didn't get much better, and he flooed home in a mood. He'd sent an owl to Ginny and she'd replied that she would be out with a friend tonight.

Draco was out dining with some Ministers from Italy. He had no idea when he would get home.

Harry really didn't want to return to Grimmauld Place. He liked the atmosphere at Ginny's house. Still, he decided he needed to talk to Ron sooner rather than later.

Ron was nursing a hangover when Harry got home. He growled when he saw Harry coming through the floo.

"About time. Your ruddy house-elf refused to make me a hangover potion, or even go the apothocary to get me one. Said you told him he didn't have to, that he had to finish his chores first. What's going on, Harry?"

Harry looked at Monroe, who dipped his head as if ashamed. Only the small smile on his face gave him away.

"Monroe is here to clean the house. He may launder your clothes, if he has time. If you ask him nicely, he may help you with something else, it depends what he is doing. You should be capable of brewing a hangover potion, Ron," admonished Harry.

"Well, what's the point of having a house-elf, if I have to do the work," whinged Ron.

Harry pounded his fist on the table. "Jeez, would you bloody well grow up! If you want a house-elf, go get a house, then get your own house elf."

"Why is everyone telling me to grow up. Merlin, I travel, I've got a good, steady job. What more does she want?" asked Ron.

"She? She who? Hermione?" asked a confused Harry.

"Bloody hell, no! It's Hannah. Hannah Abbot. I thought maybe we could move in together, but she told me I was a slob and needed to grow up."

i"Good for you, Hannah!i thought Harry. "Come on, Ron, look around. Would it kill you to get a hamper for your dirty clothes? Pick up your dirty plates and glasses and take them back to the kitchen. Monroe doesn't mind dishes, but he shouldn't have to pick up after you like a baby."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just figured Monroe didn't have much to do, that's all," sighed Ron.

"And I really don't want random witches brought back here. They could mention it to the papers, then I'd never get any peace," said Harry.

"Jeez, when did you become such a prude. You know, Harry, you and me, we could go out one night, and pick up a couple of witches and bring them back here and-"

"NO!"

Ron jumped. "Jeez, relax, will ya! It was just a suggestion."

Harry turned away. "I'm not interested in random witches."

Harry nearly made it out of the room when Ron spoke again. "We've lost it, haven't we?"

Harry sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Our friendship. We were best mates, since we were eleven. Now, it's like you're just someone I used to know. Hogwarts and all that, it's like it happened a lifetime ago," said Ron, sadly.

"We grew up, Ron. Went our separate ways. You're still dealing with all these changes in your life. Things are bound to be different, for all of us," said Harry.

"You and Ginny are the same, as well as you and Neville. Hell, you even mentioned Malfoy in a fairly normal tone. So why is it so hard for us?" asked Ron.

"They never let me down. They never put conditions on my friendship. Did you know Hermione told Gin, Nev and Luna to not try to be my friends, that I was too busy. Yet they still came to the Ministry with us," said Harry.

"Hermione noticed you were getting closer with Ginny, and it seemed to distract you. She was only looking out for you," argued Ron.

"Yet when I saw her in her office, she told me I should have let Ginny in, in case I didn't survive Voldemort. She said I should have had some happiness," scoffed Harry.

"So Ginny was the girl in your sixth year, the one you liked?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters, anymore. I'm done."

Ron tensed. "What does that mean?"

"You, me, Hermione. The so-called Golden Trio. It's done, over. I went away to find out just who I am. This is me, Ron. Like it, or don't. I don't really give a shit. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Ron shook his head.

"Fine. Monroe, we'll talk in the morning. For now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master Harry," said Monroe.

"'night Harry," said Ron.

Harry suddenly Apparated downstairs. "Monroe is no longer watching Ginny, understood? If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Ginny alone."

"Or what?" scoffed Ron.

"Or I'll tell her what you did," smirked Harry, pleased when he saw Ron pale.

"I'm just worried for her, that's all. Living with Malfoy, I-"

"Grow the fuck up, Ron! He has a name, it's Draco. I've been to their house, they're fine. Ginny is in no danger from him," snapped Harry.

"Well, that's also a worry. What if she falls for him? He could use the Imperius or something," said Ron.

"Ginny's a big girl. She'll be fine," said Harry.

"Could you-while you're there, could you just keep an eye on them? Just, you know, when you're over there?" asked Ron.

"No. When I go to Ginny's, I'm simply visiting a friend. I won't spy on her, or ask her questions. End of discussion. Good night."

Harry Apparated back upstairs and stripped off and got into bed. He lay in his big bed, missing Ginny and Draco's body's surrounding him.

Last night he'd had the best sleep in a long time. Tonight would be very different.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're distracted tonight?"

Ginny sipped her wine, looking at her friend. She'd received the owl earlier, asking her to please visit. Ginny knew that was just a politely worded order. She needed to go and report in what she knew about Nott and Dolohov.

"You did well with Mulciber. Just a pity that even a dragon wanted to regurgitate him. At least that gave the morons at the Ministry their much needed identification," smirked her friend.

Ginny raised her glass in salute.

"My companion has been to St Mungo's. She has wiped Draco Malfoy's involvement in their injuries and arrest from their minds. As far as those hopeless Aurors go, those two scum Death Eaters simply landed in their laps, beaten by a mysterious person who then called the Aurors and they recognised them as wanted men."

Ginny nodded, thinking back to the condition Draco had been in when she'd returned home. She hoped the two Death Eaters were in worse condition.

"How is Draco?" asked her friend.

"He's fine. We healed him with the usual spells. His back was the worst, but I think he'll be fine,"said Ginny.

"Good. It's hard to see the ones we love in pain. Who do you mean when you say 'we'?"

"Harry. He was there before I was. He cleaned Draco up. He wants in," admitted Ginny.

"In?" asked her friend.

"He wants to help. He's working freelance with the Aurors, and he's got access to the team that's hunting down Death Eaters," said Ginny.

"Our information has proved more reliable than anything the Ministry has. Our informers are many, and spread throughout Europe," said her friend.

"I know, but, well, it's Harry. I told him I didn't want him involved, but that's when Harry is at his most dangerous. If he's going on Ministry sources, he could fuck things up for ours, unintentionally, " said Ginny.

"Hmm, Harry Potter. I always liked him. He was one of the few people at Hogwarts that was nice to me. Tell me your reasons for him not to be involved," her friend encouraged.

Ginny shrugged. "I just figured he's done enough. He got rid of Voldemort, and then he left. I've missed him. Now he's back, and I'm glad. I don't want to give him a reason to go away again, that's all."

"Interesting," said her friend, watching her closely. Ginny felt uneasy, her friend's eyes missed nothing. "Of course, I'll need to speak to someone higher up. They will make the final decision, but I think he should be included."

Ginny sighed, saying nothing. She had no knowledge of anyone higher up, and resented not being told everything.

Her friend sighed, and sat back, sipping on her firewhiskey. "We are so close to finishing this. All these years of searching, finding and getting our justice. Now, we have just a few Death Eaters left. I'm confidant we'll locate them soon. I have an unconfirmed sighting of Lestrange, and the Carrows are on our radar as well." Her friend sighed again in satisfaction.

"Draco wants to handle Lestrange, but I don't want him going alone. Not after last time. It's too close to home with him," said Ginny strongly.

"I'll talk to Blaise. They work well together. Must be the Slytherin in them," smiled her friend.

"What will you do when they've all been found?" asked Ginny, suddenly.

Her friend looked at her in surprise. "I don't know. I've been so focussed on finding them and destroying them, I haven't given it any thought. Travel, maybe? And you?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know. Keep taking any interesting curse breaking jobs, and travel, I guess."

"You're lying. Although I'm not sure if you're lying to me or yourself," said her friend curiously.

"What? I am not," said Ginny, annoyed.

"You're still in, aren't you? I want you by my side, when we take down the Carrows. You DO still want that, don't you?" asked her friend, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course. It's what's kept me going all these time," insisted Ginny.

"Good. Not a day goes by I don't think about what they did to us. I want revenge, Ginny," said her friend, coldly.

Ginny looked at her. How she'd changed. How one simple horrific act had changed her personality.

She was calculating, hard, focussed. Not the friend that Ginny remembered from their Hogwarts days. Now, a tragedy and a thirst for revenge was what kept them connected.

Her friend leaned in closer. "Ginny, we can't afford any distractions. We are so close to finding those last two. You do still want revenge, don't you? You know what they did. To us, to so many-"

"Yes! Yes, I do," cried Ginny.

Her friend sat back. "There will be time for love after."

Ginny scoffed. "Love? Who said anything about love?"

Her friend looked amused. "Is it Draco? Or Harry?"

Ginny sipped her wine. "I'm hoping by the time this is all done, I'll know," she admitted.

"Why can't it be both?" asked her friend.

Ginny said nothing, just quirked an eyebrow.

Her friend sighed. "We get so caught up in our stereotypes of what is considered normal. If you love these two men, and they love you, what is wrong with that? Don't live a life with regrets, Ginny. You just never know what tomorrow will bring."

"I know. They're so different, yet so much the same. I'm a bit overwhelmed with my feelings for both of them at the moment," admitted Ginny.

"So fuck them, and deal with the rest of that shit later. We've come this far, we can't let anything stop us now! We mustn't!" Her friend banged her fist on the table.

A naked woman entered the lounge, a collar wrapped around her neck. A chain connected to the collar ran down and around her breasts and wrapped around her waist. She stood behind her friend, and massaged her shoulders.

"Ah, just what I need. All this talking of fucking has made me horny. Did you want to stay?" stroking the woman's long dark hair as she kneeled at her Mistress's feet.

"No, thanks. I should be getting home. I'll let you know if I have any further information," said Ginny, anxious to leave.

She hurriedly got to her feet. Her friend had simply opened her legs, and the dark haired woman in chains had turned around and started eating her pussy. Her friend had stroked her hair, muttering, "Good girl, good girl," over and over.

Ginny Apparated home. "Draco?" she called. No answer. He had a dinner out with some Italian ministers, and she didn't know how late he'd be.

"Harry?" she called. No answer. He'd owled her earlier, and she'd replied that she was meeting a friend. She didn't expect him to be there anyway.

She got out the good vodka, then put it away. The stress of the last couple of days had gotten to her. Getting pissed wasn't the answer to her problems. She settled for a nice cup of tea. As she sat on her back pergola, she promised herself she'd get up in the morning and do some yoga.

The sound of the floo activating made her sit up. She heard someone stumbling around, then a familiar voice said, "Shit."

Ginny sighed. "Hey, I'm out here," she called.

Draco stumbled out the back, squinting in the darkness. He waved his wand dangerously. "Lumos."

He fell onto a chair. "Are you okay? Just pissed, or is it the injuries?" she asked, fairly sure it was the booze.

"'m fine, don't worry about me," slurred Draco, waving his hand.

"How did it go with the Italian ministers?" she asked.

"Left them at the nearest brothel. Merlin, they drank me under the table. They do like their red wine," said Draco, shrugging off his jacket. "That's better," he sighed, undoing his buttons.

Ginny sipped her tea. She glanced over her back yard, pleased with how it was coming along. She thought about putting in a little treehouse for Victoire and Dominique, when they visited.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Draco, swaying in his seat.

"A treehouse. Over there," said Ginny, pointing.

"Oh," said Draco.

They sat in silence,

"Did you go see your...friend tonight?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I did. I told her Harry wants in," said Ginny.

"Well? asked Draco, annoyed when Ginny didn't elaborate. "What did she day to that?"

"She's going to talk to someone higher up," said Ginny.

"I think he'd be a big help," said Draco.

"I think he's done enough," said Ginny, getting up to put her empty cup on the sink.

Draco grabbed her arm as she walked past. "Trying to protect him?"

Ginny pulled her arm free. "No, it's not about Harry's protection. Look at what's motivating us to do this. I'll tell you – revenge. Harry has got his revenge on the Death Eater who cost him his family. His job is done. Finished. Ours isn't, understand?"

Draco watched as she rinsed her cup. "What about his family now?"

Ginny turned to him. "What? Harry hasn't got any family."

"I'd say he thinks of you as family. Your parents are the closest thing he's got to real parents," said Draco.

Ginny shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"So what do you think he's going to want to do when he finds out about what happened to you and so many others at Hogwarts while he was off with Tweedledum and Tweedledee. If he finds out what happened to you, well, I wouldn't want to be the Death Eaters who did it," said Draco, softly.

Ginny gasped. "You wouldn't tell him? You mustn't. Draco, please, promise me you won't tell him. I don't ever want him to know what I- what we -"

Ginny broke off as the memories assailed her.

Draco gathered her in his arms. "Ssh," he said, holding her.

"Promise me, please," she begged.

"I promise, Gin. I won't tell Potter what happened," said Draco.

Despite the promise, Draco knew that if Harry came to him and asked questions, he would answer him honestly. When they'd started their hunt, based on revenge, Draco was satisfied to think Ginny deserved to confront her demons, and extract whatever revenge she wanted. Now, he wanted to protect her from all that ugliness. If Potter could help him, so much the better.

"I still think we should include him," said Draco.

Ginny pulled away. Draco immediately missed her closeness.

"I'm jogging in the morning, then doing some yoga. Will you join me?" she asked, changing the subject.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'll have to be up early. Go find the Italian ministers, make sure everything's okay, then take them out to lunch so they can sign the deal. That should put me in the good books with my boss."

"Okay. I'm going to bed now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime," said Ginny.

She hugged him, relishing his arms around her.

He closed his eyes, wishing he could keep her safe.

Ginny pulled away, and went upstairs. Draco watched her go. Last night, he'd slept in that same bed with her. He wanted to do it again, but he knew it wouldn't be happening tonight.

Upstairs, Ginny got changed for bed. An owl tapped at her window. She opened it, and took the letter. It waited, so Ginny knew she was expected to reply.

It was short and to the point. 'Need you soon. H'

Ginny thought about it briefly. She remembered what her friend had said. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? She didn't want to live a life with regrets.

Draco would be away in the morning. The timing was perfect. Ginny felt a thrill run through her as she penned a quick note, inviting Harry to brunch tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry thought himself damned lucky he learned how to do silent Apparition and that he had an invisiblity cloak. Both things had been extremely useful in the past. Harry used them again today. He couldn't wait to be with Ginny. He'd woken early and gone jogging, then had breakfast. It was now just after nine. He figured brunch was from 10, so he was only an hour or so early.

The Apparition point was at the side of the house, and being such a sunny morning, made Harry appreciate the good job Neville had done with the gardens. He hadn't had much of a chance to take in the outdoors the night of his party, but he did so now.

There was a delightful pergola, and Harry guessed that Ginny may have had breakfast out there. The paper was sitting on the table, along with an empty plate and glass. A carafe of juice was half full. Movement from the corner of his eye made him turn around.

Ginny was in the shade of the tree. She was wearing fitness gear, and she was doing some strange stretching. As he watched her, he realised she was doing Muggle yoga. He watched her, admiring her fit, toned body. She had on lycra pants and a sports bra. She was totally immersed in what she was doing, her face tipped up, embracing the sun's rays.

She moved around in various poses. Harry grinned as he thought about how supple she was, as she brought one leg up behind her. One hand reached out to grab it, and she stretched one arm in front of her.

He watched her for half an hour, then she seemed to be cooling down. She rolled her mat up, and 'Accio'-ed a towel from the chair in the pergola. She wiped her brow and face, as she walked back to the house.

She drank some juice, then picked up her empty plate and glass, and went inside. Harry was glad he'd brought the invisibility cloak, as he put it over himself, and snuck inside before she came back to close the back door. She then went up the stairs. Harry followed.

Ginny went into the bedroom. She toed off her shoes, then removed her socks. She picked up the shoes and put them in her closet. The socks she picked up and took into the bathroom, putting them in the hamper.

She pulled her pants and knickers down together, and then removed her sports bra. She put them all in the hamper, and ran the shower.

She stepped in, letting the warm water ease her aches from the yoga. She leisurely washed her hair, and ran the loofah over her body. She imagined how it would feel to have Harry touching her. She'd dreamed of it the night before.

She turned around, and started. Harry's burning green eyes were watching her as she showered. He was naked, pressed up against the shower screen.

"You're early," she stated.

"Touch yourself again," he said.

She ran the loofah over her breasts and down over her abdomen, her eyes locked on his the whole time.

"I'll be waiting in there," he said, nodding towards her bedroom.

He walked out of her bathroom, plucking something from her hamper.

Ginny finished her shower, determined to not let him dictate all the terms. She waved her wand to dry her hair, but she patted her body dry with a towel.

She walked into her bedroom. Harry lay on her bed, sniffing her knickers. "I love your smell. Always have. I never told you this, but your fragrance was in my Amortentia at Hogwarts."

"You know, Harry, I never realised you were such a dirty bastard, -oh!"

Harry grinned naughtily and pulled her down onto the bed and buried his face between her thighs. He inhaled deeply. He nuzzled his nose against her juncture. "I love that you're bare."

"Somehow, I knew you would," groaned Ginny, looking down at his black hair between her thighs.

"Mmmmm," sighed Harry, running his mouth over the bare area. As much as he wanted to taste, he held back. Not yet.

He sat back slightly, running his hands up her sides, then back over her taut abdomen. He lay his head against her abdomen, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He found it comforting.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Ginny," he admitted.

He played with her belly button ring for several seconds, then decided to keep moving. Onwards and upwards, he joked to himself. Her body was toned, and freckled all over. He wanted to lick every single one. His hands found her breasts, and as he knew they would, fit his hands perfectly.

He moulded them, flicked the nipple on them, blew on them. He looked into her eyes, seeing them full of heat and passion. He lay his head in the crook of her neck, as he played with her breasts.

"Boob man, are we?" she chuckled.

Harry took one in his mouth, and suckled. His fingers moulded the other one, pinching and pulling the nipple.

Ginny drew in a hiss. He let her breast go, with a pop as his mouth released it. He rolled over on top of her, and she placed her hands on his waist.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he growled.

"Don't," said Ginny, determined. "Don't give me sweet talk just because we're about to fuck, okay?"

Harry held her in place. He leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Gorgeous. This could never be just a fuck, got it!"

He took her mouth. Ginny met his demands, and gave her own. Their tongues battled, and their lips clashed. Harry took her head in his hands, and held her still. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the muscles there.

He held her in place with his powerful thighs. His lips traced down her neck. He bit her, and she cried out. He laved her, feeling her pulse point throbbing. His hands roamed her body, making her moan and rub against him.

He loosened his thighs, intending to move lower, but she took advantage. Surprising him with her strength, she flipped him over, straddling him. He ran his hands up her thighs, and up her sides. He cupped her breasts, and she placed her hands over his, as they played with them together.

She leaned over him, kissing him hard. Harry found he enjoyed letting her take the lead, for now. Copying his movements, Ginny licked down his neck and all around. She licked his Adam's apple, and wriggled down to lave the nubs on his chest. Of course, the wriggling led to friction in the lower parts of both their bodies.

He ran his hands over her ass, then in between. Merlin, she was wet. She moaned, as she licked, and rubbed her body against his.

Harry brought his wet fingers to his mouth. He could smell her heat, the same smell that was on her knickers. He went to put his fingers in his mouth, but Ginny grabbed them, and put them in hers. She then fellated his fingers.

Seeing her do that made him harder. He needed to be inside her. Now. As she let his fingers go, he gently moved his hand and cupped her cheek. She stilled, and their eyes met. Burning emerald clashed with hot chocolate. Harry saw that she wanted this, and so did he.

He rolled her over and settled between her thighs. "I am going to kiss every part of your body. I'm going to lick every freckle on your body. But right now, right now, Gin, I just have to be inside you," said Harry, meaning every word he said.

It had been six months since he'd last had sex with anyone. He knew it would be a bit frantic, especially as he'd been wanking nearly every night, thinking about her.

Ginny smiled a mysterious smile. "Come into me," she said, huskily.

Harry lowered his head to kiss her again. She raised her mouth to his, and settled her leg over his hip. He moved into position, and finally gained entrance.

They both groaned as he entered her. She took him in, every inch of him. She held him there, her inner walls clamping down on him. It was heaven and hell. He started to pull out, then thrust back in. "Gods," he groaned, picking up the pace.

Ginny raised her ass, and met this thrusts. They found a rythymn, and kept going. Harry didn't think he would have lasted this long, and he could feel his release building.

His fingers found her clit, and he rubbed. She keened off the bed, and he pumped harder. "Yes, oh yes," cried Ginny, arching her back.

Her climax triggered off Harry's, and he poured himself into her. He could feel her tremors, as her climax finished. He took her mouth again, as he rode out his release. He slowed down, and finally stopped.

He pulled out slowly. His cock looked so big against her hairless mound. He palmed his cock, getting his and her juices on his hand. This time, he did get to lick them off, as Ginny watched, amused.

"I love your taste," he growled, laying on the bed next to her.

Ginny's steady breathing was returning. "And my smell," she reminded him, flicking her knickers onto his face.

He grabbed them and inhaled deeply.

"Your touch," he said, taking her hands and putting them on his cheek. Ginny slid them down his cheek, over his chest, down his sides and over his six pack. Lower still, she traced the happy trail of hair that led down to his rising cock. She wrapped her tiny hands around it, and pumped. Harry pumped back into her hands.

"You're good at that," he complimented her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her playing with his dick. He felt, rather than saw her, lower herself, and then take him in her mouth. It reminded him of the night of her party, when he wished it would have been her or Draco with their mouths open for him. Or both of them, together.

"Shit," he cried, as he felt himself getting closer. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it aside so he could watch her mouth around him. "So good. So fucking good," he moaned.

One of her hands crept down to his balls, where she fondled and squeezed. With her mouth continuing to pump, Harry finally came, spilling into her waiting mouth. She took it all, moaning and licking at the same time.

Harry brought her back up the bed, and kissed her. He liked his taste on her, and his tongue invaded her mouth again and again. He'd known it would be good with Ginny, but even he was surprised by how amazing it had been.

"Turn over," he growled. He'd been wanting to get his hands on her ass for ages. He grabbed his cock as he waited for her to get settled. He groaned as she knelt with her head resting on the pillow, her tight ass high in the air.

"Oh baby," breathed Harry. "Your ass is so much better than I have even been imagining."

He ran his hands over it, then smacked her on the rump. She squealed delightedly.

"Like that, did you?" asked Harry, smacking her other cheek.

"Fuck yeah," breathed Ginny.

"Are you my naughty girl, Gin? Do you want me to do naughty things to you?" breathed Harry, as he rested his cock at her entrance.

"Yes, please Mr Potter, sir," said Ginny, in a schoolgirl voice.

Harry closed his eyes. Merlin, she was amazing. He pushed into her, and felt her insides tighten around him. The feeling was amazing.

Ginny moaned, and pushed back against him. Harry smacked her ass. "You feel so good, Miss Weasley. So damn good," he groaned, pushing himself as deep as he could go.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, sir. I love how you fill me up with your big cock," teased Ginny.

Her words spurred him on. He asked her to tell him what else she wanted him to do with his big cock, and her replies sent him over the edge. With a frantic thrust, he spilled into her, and she fell onto the bed. He collapsed on top of her, then rolled off.

They were both breathing hard. "Fuck, that was amazing," said Harry, running a hand over her hair and cupping her cheek.

Ginny looked at him with a blazing look. She pressed a kiss on his palm, and rolled onto her side, facing him. She grinned saucily at him.

"I don't know who taught you to fuck, but I feel the need to send someone a muffin basket."

Harry chuckled. His hands drifted down from her face to her boobs, and he kept them on her waist.

"Yeah? Well, who knew Ginny Weasley was such a naughty girl? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I like seeing this side of you. Turns me on," growled Harry, leaning over to kiss her roughly.

"I can tell," chuckled Ginny. "Merlin, does that thing ever go down?" she asked, as his cock prodded her.

"Not when there's a beautiful, fuckable witch around," said Harry, huskily, as he played with her nipples.

"Oh, Harry, you say the sweetest things," teased Ginny, drawing his head to her breast.

They were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming, and someone coming up the stairs.

"Ginny? Gin, where are you?" It was Draco.

"Shit!" cried Ginny, falling back against the bed. Harry lay next to her, watching her.

There was a pounding on the door. "Ginny? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be right – shit!" cried Ginny, as Draco opened her door and came rushing in.

"Shit, sorry," said Draco, eyeing them both naked on the bed. "I'll, ah, wait downstairs."

"I'll be there soon," assured Ginny.

She waited till Draco had left, then got up and pulled on a white silk wrap. Harry got up as well.

"I think I should go."

Ginny thought about it, then nodded. "I'm sorry. I just may need to go out later, that's all."

Harry nodded. "Mind if I use your shower before I take off?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure. I really am sorry, you know. Just so you know, in about two minutes, I'm really going to be wishing I was in that shower with you."

Harry came over to her, and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her hard against his body. "Oh, you will be, baby. Right here," he said, tapping his head. "I'm going to wank in your shower, thinking of you. Think of that while you're down there with Malfoy."

He kissed her, hard, then softly.

"I have to go," said Ginny, reluctantly. "But we are so doing that again, and soon."

She kissed him, their tongues dancing together.

She walked out, and closed the door without looking back. Harry smiled. His Ginny was a feisty one. Now he'd had her, she was his. He wanted more. For now, he had a shower to get to.

After a long, hot shower, Harry dressed and headed downstairs. As he descended the stairs, he could feel the block of a charm. Probably a Muffliato, he surmised. He waved his hand, and the charm fell away.

"-going alone? You should have back up. This is Lestrange we're talking about. I don't like it. I'll go with you." That was from Ginny. Harry froze.

Harry heard Draco sigh. "I know what he's capable of. He stayed at the Manor for months. He's my uncle. I can use that to my advantage. There's no way I want you near him!" Harry sighed in relief.

Ginny continued. "Will you please just wait. I'll send an owl, asking for confirmation. She'll know, she always knows. We need to make sure it's him. Can you ask Blaise to go with you?"

Draco was getting annoyed. "What if he moves on by the time we get confirmation? I don't want him slipping through our fingers again."

Ginny's reply to that was muffled. Harry thought he heard Kingsley's name mentioned, then froze when he heard his.

"-could bring Potter into this? He may have contacts that will help. You said he's done lots of travelling and-"

"No!" Harry jumped at the vehemence in Ginny's voice. She then repeated herself in a softer tone.

"No. Harry's been dealing with all that shit for years. I won't drag him back into this, not now. I've never seem him look so happy and relaxed. Gods, if anyone deserves a happy life, it's Harry."

Harry was stunned. She was worried about him?

"Yeah, well maybe he's all happy and relaxed because he just fucked your brains out," snapped Draco.

Harry heard a slap, and guessed that was Ginny reacting to Draco's words. He heard a sob, and was about to go in and demand Malfoy apologise, when he heard Draco's voice.

"I'm sorry, okay? Gin, you know how I get. You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, love," he said, in a broken voice.

"Ssh, it's okay," said Ginny, her voice shaken. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I slapped you."

There was silence, and Harry didn't know what to do. Should he leave quietly? Should he call out he was going? Should he-

"And how do you know i_I_i didn't fuck i_his_i brains out?" quipped Ginny.

Draco chuckled. "I get the feeling Harry knows what he's doing in the bedroom. I can't imagine him being submissive. He's got a Dom personality, if ever I saw one."

Ginny chuckled, and Harry smiled. "Yeah, I agree with you about the Dom thing. Harry's had enough of people telling him what to do. So it should be very interesting, shouldn't it?"

"What?" asked Draco.

"When the two of you Dom types get together. Will you let me watch?" teased Ginny.

"Since when did you like to sit on the sidelines? You know it'll be more fun if you join in," said Draco.

Harry's cock stood to attention.

"Come on, we've got things to plan. Go ahead, send your owl, tell her what we know. I am sorry I interrupted you and Potter," smirked Draco.

Harry heard their voices fade away, and he decided to leave while he could. He needed to go home and think about all that he had heard. Who was this friend that Malfoy mentioned?

He also wanted to take his memory of him with Ginny, and view it again in his Pensieve. And again, and again. Until he had her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, Ginny left Gringott's. She been working down in the depths of the wizarding bank, translating some ancient scrolls. She craved sunshine and fresh air, and she was as hungry as hell.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned as she was about to leave the wizarding bank. "Tonks, hi." She greeted her with a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

Tonks shrugged. "Just checking on some accounts. Mum's minding Teddy. You want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

The two witches walked out, and headed down Diagon Alley.

"Are you going to go back to work as an Auror?" asked Ginny.

"What, part-time? I don't think the DMLE has part-time Aurors," scoffed Tonks.

"You should at least talk to the boss there. You were a great Auror, Tonks. Hell, you worked under Moody and Kingsley himself. You've got so much experience, they'd be foolish to pass that up," inisisted Ginny.

Tonks smiled, tucking her arm in Ginny's. "Thanks, love. You're good for my ego. Honestly though, have you seen the fuckers they've got working there these days? I really don't know if I even i_WANT_i to work there anymore."

"Good call. Hello, lovely ladies."

They both turned to see Harry Potter following behind them.

They each greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Are you lovely ladies heading somewhere for lunch? May I be permitted to join you?" he asked.

Tonks scoffed. "All right, Mr Hoity-toity. What are you up to?"

Harry looked hurt. "Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with my two favourite ladies, after Molly, of course."

Ginny laughed. "How can we possibly turn down a request after that. Lead on, good sir?"

Harry pointed. "To the Leaky!"

He threaded both ladies arms in his, and off they went. However, when they got there, they could see Ron inside, talking to Hannah as he downed a plate of pie and chips.

"Hmm, what would you ladies say to lunch at mine?" asked Harry, not in any hurry to spend time with Ron.

Tonks nodded. Ginny frowned. "I'm on a lunch break, so I've only got an hour."

Harry smiled. "Perfect. Now, hold on tight to me, ladies."

They both stepped forward and waited. Nothing happened. "What's wrong? Why aren't we side-Apparating?" asked Ginny.

"Who said anything about side-Apparating?" smirked Harry, discreetly running his hand down over her ass.

Tonks chuckled. "Any excuse to get your hands on a witch, hey Harry?"

Harry winced. "Ow, that really hurt, Tonks. You make me sound so shallow and-"

"Creepy?" asked Ginny, grinning.

Harry smacked her ass. "Oy. None of that, or it will be bread and water for you for lunch."

"Oh, is that all you can cook?" asked Ginny, sweetly.

"It's not my cooking skills that the ladies like," winked Harry.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Harry kissed her quickly and side-Apparated them all away.

"One way to shut you up," he said, smirking at her as they arrived at Grimmauld Place.

Tonks was looking between the two, a big smile on her face. A smile that died as she realised where she was.

"Merlin, it's been so long since I was here. Last time, Remus was..." She broke off.

POP Monroe appeared. "Good afternoon, Master Harry. Home for lunch, sir? And with guests?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Monroe, this is Ginny and Tonks, and we'd like something quick and easy for lunch if you could?"

"Of course. Will you be eating in the kitchen , or the dining room?"

"Kitchen," said Ginny and Tonks together. Harry nodded, smiling.

Monroe bowed. "Very good." POP He was gone.

"How's Teddy settling in?" asked Harry, trying to distract Tonks' thoughts.

"Good. He loves that he sees his Nana everyday. Where we used to live, he was the only kid without a family. I just don't know how long I can stay there, but then I feel selfish, thinking of me," said Tonks.

"Tonks, you deserve some happiness in your life, too," insisted Ginny.

Tonks sighed. "I know. It's just, Mum and I clash too much, we always have. It's why I moved out when I was seventeen. Dad used to mediate between us, but well, he's not there now. I don't even know why I'm thinking about it. I don't have a job to earn money to pay rent, so I can't move out anyway."

"You could move in here," suggested Harry.

"What?" asked Tonks, following Harry as they went into the kitchen.

"Well, to be honest, I've been thinking about selling the place. I don't like it, too many bad memories, so I'll understand if you don't want to stay here for the same reasons,"said Harry.

"Really? After everything?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded.

"If I do decide to stay in England, I think I'll get a new place. I'm away quite a bit at the moment, which is why I invited Ron to move in. Just temporarily, while he finds his feet. So you'd be doing me a favour, kind of like house-sitting while I'm away. And the bonus for me is that when I'm home, I'd get to spend time with Teddy. I'm sorry I neglected him, Tonks, really," said Harry.

Tonks shrugged. "We moved away. You moved away. We were all hurting. It's okay. But, are you sure you want to have a little kid around the place. You know, when you bring special friends home for a sleepover," she winked.

Ginny snorted. Unfortunately, she had just taken a bite of her lunch, and it sprayed over the table.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she apologised, in between bouts of laughter.

Tonks and Harry laughed at her. Monroe hurried over to clean it up. "Thanks, Monroe. It was a delicious quiche."

"I can be discreet, Tonks. Besides, I can always go to hers. Or his. More convenient if they live together," said Harry, staring hotly at Ginny.

Tonks smiled. "Ah, so that's the way it is. I'll be damned. You and Gin ...and Draco?"

"No," said Ginny, blushing.

"Hopefully," said Harry, winking at Tonks.

Tonks laughed.

"So what do you say, Tonks? You interested in moving in? You know, now that I think about it, this place is probably more yours than mine. You are part of the Black family," said Harry, thinking about Tonks' cousin, Sirius.

"So is Draco," said Tonks.

"Maybe we'll trade. You have this house, and I move in with Draco and Ginny," said Harry, half-teasing.

Ginny's head snapped up. "Hmm. I DO have a couple of spare bedrooms. Just fill out the paperwork and leave me a resume and I'll get back to you. First and last months rent is required and -"

Harry palmed the back of her head and kissed her hard. "I think you know I'm good for the rent."

Ginny sat back breathlessly. She caught the time from the clock on the wall. "Merlin, I'm late. I have to go, I've got a meeting."

She got up from the table, thanking Monroe for lunch. Harry walked her to the floo, promising her she could floo directly to Gringott's from his floo.

Tonks watched them. Harry brought his hands up on either side of her face, and said something to her. She replied, causing him to laugh. He kissed her passionately.

"Holy shit," said Tonks. It had been a long time since she'd seen anything like that, or felt it herself. Merlin, she missed sex. Raw, hot, passionate sex.

Harrry came back into the kitchen. "So, what do you think?"

"After watching you two, I think my knickers are wet," said Tonks.

Harry spat out a mouthful of butterbeer. "Shit! What?"

"Oh, you weren't talking about that?" asked Tonks, a cheeky grin on her face.

Harry chuckled as he cleaned himself up. "No, I wasn't, but it's nice to know I have your approval. No, I was talking about you and Teddy moving in here."

"Will you let me think about it for a few days? I have to admit, I'm tempted. I don't want to step on anyone's toes, though. I would like you to spend more time with Teddy, though. He really needs a strong male in his life. He adores Arthur Weasley," sighed Tonks.

She got up to go. She hugged Harry. "Whatever happens, I appreciate the offer. Thanks for lunch. And the show," she winked.

After she was gone, Harry wandered back to the kitchen. He'd thought it was a good idea that Tonks and Teddy move in.

"Monroe, how would you feel if Tonks and her young son Teddy moved in here with me?" asked Harry.

"Miss Tonks, sir? Begging your pardon, but I thought your interest lay in Miss Ginny," said Monroe.

"I do. It is. No, they can have the entire wing on the first level. It would mean more work for you, more cooking and such. Especially if Tonks finds a job."

"Monroe loves children, sir. I would be a happy house-elf with a house full of people to look after. Miss Tonks and Miss Ginny are both lovely witches."

"Good, that's good. Er, Ginny won't be moving in," said Harry.

"But Monroe heard Harry say he would move in with Miss Ginny and Mister Draco. Is this true?" asked Monroe, his eyes sad.

"Oh, that was just a kind of teasing. Actually Monroe, do you belong to me or Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

"To you, Harry," bowed Monroe.

"So, if I moved out, you could come with me? Or look after two houses if I asked?" asked Harry.

Monroe nodded.

"That's good to know, Monroe. Oh, and lunch was delicious, thank you. I'm going to the Ministry now, I should be home by six or seven. If you see Ron, please let him know I want to talk to him."

"Very good, Harry."

Harry flooed to the Ministry, while Monroe resumed his chores. He decided to go and check the rooms on the first level. He had a good feeling that they would be in use sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Tonks had returned to Diagon Alley. She was enjoying a bit of time alone. For the first three years of his life, she'd been the only one Teddy had. Now that she'd brought them back to England, it was as if he wanted everyone but her. She knew he wouldn't miss her for another half an hour or so.

She was simply window shopping, when she heard a voice. "Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?"

Tonks swung around, ready to hex whoever the hell had just used her full first name. To her surprise it was Neville Longbottom.

He came over to give her a hug. "Hi, how are you? I haven't seen you since the dinner at the Burrow."

Tonks swallowed. "Good. I'm good. Just doing some window shopping, you know? What about you? How's things?"

Neville smiled. "Good. Listen, do you want to go to Fortescue's, get an ice cream?"

Tonks hesitated. "I really should get home. Teddy will be looking for me."

Neville held out his hand. "Come on. Fifteen minutes, and you can get some to take home for Teddy. He's a great kid, Tonks."

Tonks looked at his hand. She looked into his earnest face. When did he get so handsome? Smiling at him, she put her hand in his. "Okay, but fifteen minutes only."

Half an hour later, they were sitting and laughing as they ate their ice-cream. "-some girl wrapped herself in a plant just to get close to you, that's just nuts," said Tonks.

Neville nodded. "The best thing was, it was poison ivy. She thought that would get my attention, but she had to spend a week in St Mungo's. I only found out cos they did a story on it in the Daily Prophet. I wasn't even in England at the time."

"Oh? Do a bit of travelling?" asked Tonks.

"I was in Africa, sourcing out plant specimens. I visited a lot of apothocaries over there, too. She really didn't check her facts before she pulled that idiotic stunt."

"Yeah, well, with Harry out of the picture, I guess they needed a Hogwarts hottie to play the hero," sighed Tonks.

"I'm no hottie, or a hero. I just did what had to be done," shrugged Neville.

"Funny, I think Harry would say the same thing," smiled Tonks.

"Do you, I...Do you think Teddy would like to go to the zoo on the weekend? We could make a day of it. Lunch somewhere. It could be fun," asked Neville nervously.

Tonks stared at Neville as he licked his ice cream. His pink tongue darted out, then disappeared back in his mouth. Tonks licked her lips.

"I'll ask him. In fact, why don't you come to tea tonight and ask him yourself? He liked you, when he met you at the Burrow," said Tonks.

"Oh, er, that sounds nice. Six o'clock?" asked Neville.

Tonks nodded. Neville leaned closer. "You have a little bit of ice-cream, right near your mouth."

Tonks stuck her tongue out and tried to lick it off. Neville watched amused, shaking his head. "Close, really close, cold, way off," he'd say.

Tonks got annoyed. "Well, you get it off then."

Neville leaned in and licked it off the top corner of Tonks' lip. "All gone," he whispered.

Sweat broke out on Tonks' brow. "Good," she whispered back.

She stood up abruptly. What was she thinking? This hot guy was too young for her. He was a friend, that's it.

"I should go. See you tonight."

"I'll look forward to it, Nymphadora," said Neville, huskily. "Don't forget some ice-cream for Teddy."

"Some other time," muttered Tonks. "Bye."

With how hot she was feeling right then, the ice-cream would just be a puddle by the time she got home!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke and showered, intending on heading to the Ministry early to do some more research. The Ministry sources had no clue where Lestrange was, so he wondered if Ginny and Draco did. It would give him an excuse to go over there later, he thought.

As he came down the stairs, he could smell breakfast cooking. Although he hadn't intended on staying, his stomach growled, and he found himself heading for the kitchen.

To his surprise, Hannah Abbot was in there, cooking up a storm. Ron sat down, reading the paper. Monroe was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Harry. Want some breakfast? Hannah makes amazing waffles," said Ron, smiling proudly at Hannah, who blushed.

Harry looked at Hannah. "Good morning Harry. It's no trouble if you want me to make you something. I've got bacon and eggs coming, toast too."

"Sit down, sit down, I'll make you a cuppa," gestured Ron, getting up off his seat. "Here, read this."

He handed over the Daily Prophet as he got up to make Harry a cup of tea.

Harry watched the two of them over the paper. Ron bumped his hip into hers and she bumped hers back, giggling. She lay the bacon on some paper to drain, and Ron tried to snatch a piece. Hannah slapped his fingers. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, until the smell of burning eggs distracted them. Hannah whispered in Ron's ear, and he finished making Harry his tea.

"There you go, mate. Just how you used to like it at Hogwarts," beamed Ron.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him he drank coffee these days, so he took a sip. "Mmmm, thanks."

Hannah came over and laid down a platter. Ron put his arm around her. "Looks great, love. Ta."

They all tucked in. Harry smiled at Hannah. "It's great, thanks Hannah."

"Er, Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I'm, er, going to be moving in with Hannah. Today. Sorry to leave you so suddenly and all," he said, in between bites.

"It's fine. This was only temporary anyway. Good luck to you both," said Harry, meaning it.

They finished their breakfast in peace, discussing mutual friends and things from the paper. Harry checked his watch, it was nearly time for him to go.

"Right then, think I'll go pack. Harry, I'll be gone when you get back tonight. Thanks. I really mean it," said Ron, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took it, and Ron smiled. He went to leave the kitchen when Hannah coughed, and looked from Ron to his plate. Ron smiled bashfully at her, came back and took his plate and cup to the sink, where he rinsed it. Smiling, he bounded upstairs.

"I think you may end up being a good influence on him, Hannah," smiled Harry.

"He may be a prat, but he's my prat," sighed Hannah, watching after him.

"Just think, you've managed to do something neither Ron's mum, or Hermione, known as the smartest witch of our age, have managed to do. Got him to pick up after himself. Kudos to you, Miss Abbot," said Harry, picking up his tea cup and toasting her.

Hannah smiled. "So, you really don't mind that he's moving in with me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm not here much anyway. By the way, have you seen Monroe?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't have cooked in his kitchen without asking him first. He said he had some errands to run. I assumed they were for you. I'm just going to go and check on Ron. Bye, Harry."

She left the kitchen, waving her wand to start the dishes. Harry pondered Monroe's disappearance, then shrugged. With a belly full of good breakfast, he made his way to work.

His day only got better. He'd picked up a connection between the Death Eaters and where they had been found, and deliveries of potions that had been stolen before making it to their final destination. Robards had commended Harry on his discovery.

Then he'd had an owl from Ginny, asking if he was free to come over for tea that night. He'd fire-called her, and she'd answered.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Good. So, dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, you free?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Can I bring anything, wine...?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. We're having pasta, and we just received some lovely bottles of red wine from Draco's Italian ministers, so we're all set."

"Is it just us?" asked Harry, huskily.

"If by us you mean you, me and Draco, then yes. Us What time are you working till?" she asked.

"Probably four or five. I should be there by five-thirty at the latest," said Harry.

"Good. Draco's home already, so all we need is you," said Ginny.

"That's very good to know," said Harry, softly.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realised what she had said, then she smirked. "I better go. Dray's calling," she winked.

Chuckling, Harry sat back and adjusted his pants. He looked at the clock, and groaned, it was only two in the afternoon. He wondered what Ginny and Draco were doing at home. That train of thought really didn't help, it just made his cock ache.

He decided to go for a quick walk, just to clear his head and walk off his erection. He really didn't want to have to wank in the men's room, and he didn't have his own office. If he did, he'd get Ginny in there and have her over his desk. Harry shook his head. 'Not helping, Potter!' he reminded himself.

He threw his quill down at four-thirty and left for the day. He went home and showered. He had a quick stop to make, then he'd go to Ginny's.

He Apparated into the back yard. "Hello," he called. Once again, he took note of the lovely back yard as he made his way to the back door. He went inside.

Ginny was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot of sauce. "Hi," she greeted him. He came up behind her, depositing something on the counter.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, letting her feel the semi-erection he'd been carrying around all day. He kissed her sensually.

"For me," she purred, rubbing against him.

Harry deepened the kiss, and she turned and put her arms around his neck. Harry ran his hands down her sides and over her ass.

Ginny moaned, and pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Then I guess these must be for me," smirked Draco, waving the bouquet of flowers that Harry had left on the counter.

"Oh Harry, they're beautiful, thank you," gushed Ginny, going over to take them from Draco. "Wanna trade?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah," said Draco, going over to Harry and kissing him. As before, Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides and over his nice tight ass.

"You know, I need to get to the cupboard behind you to get a vase," said Ginny, regretfully.

They pulled apart and watched as Ginny fanned herself. "Damn you guys are hot."

They pulled her between them. Harry was behind her, and he cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck. Draco kissed her lips, his hands resting on her butt.

A sizzling sound got her attention. "The sauce!" she squealed, pulling away.

"I thought it was us," smirked Draco.

Ginny lowered the heat and stirred the sauce. She opened a cupboard door, pulling out a vase. "Here, go fill this with water and put the flowers in it. They'll look lovely as a centrepiece on the table," she said to Draco. "Thank you Harry," she said, smiling at him.

"You're very welcome, love. I hope tulips are still your favourites?"asked Harry.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I remember from the garden at the Burrow," said Harry, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ginny scooped up some pasta sauce and turned to him, offering it up. "Taste."

Harry never took his eyes off her as he tasted the sauce. "I love your taste," he said, his eyes burning.

Draco teased, "So I guess that was the entree. Are we going to eat, or go straight to the bedroom?"

Ginny turned away from Harry. "Oh, you. Go open some of that yummy wine and pour us all some. I'll start dishing up."

"Anything I can do?" asked Harry, breathing heavily.

"Can you take the garlic bread out and put it on that plate and take it through. Thanks, love," said Ginny, taking three bowls out of the cupboard.

Harry did what Ginny asked, and took the garlic bread into the dining room. Draco handed him a goblet of wine. Harry took a sip, and raised his eyebrows at Draco, who nodded.

"Good, right? A little thank you from some Italian ministers I looked after a week or so ago," said Draco.

"You must have looked after them very well," said Harry, taking another sip.

"Yeah, well, we went to the best restaurant and had the best food the Ministry could afford. Then I took them to Madame Josephine's. Next day they signed a nice big trades deal with us. A case of this lovely wine is my bonus," smiled Draco, raising his glass.

"Nice," agreed Harry. He pulled out Ginny's chair as she came through carrying their bowls. "Sit, sit. Eat," she encouraged.

"Look out, love, you're channeling your mother again," said Draco. Harry laughed. Ginny stuck up her middle finger.

The meal was lovely. Ginny was asking the men for their opinion on removing the wall from the dining room and the lounge. Initially she had wanted it gone so it would be more open, but she was now having second thoughts.

Harry told them about Ron moving out of Grimmauld Place and in with Hannah. Ginny didn't seem surprised, given that Hannah was a great cook. Harry also mentioned about Tonks moving in with him.

"So she agreed?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, she and Teddy are moving in on the weekend," said Harry. "She sent me an owl after work."

"Good. It will be good for both her and Teddy, I think," said Ginny.

"We should have them over for a barbecue," said Draco.

"Great idea. I can get Teddy's perspective of my idea for a treehouse," laughed Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be all for it, love," said Draco.

She gathered the bowls and goblets and set them all to washing by magic. She waved her wand to straighten the kitchen and dining room.

"All done?" asked Draco, huskily. He came over to her and took her hand.

Ginny nodded. She started to say something when there was a tap on the window.

Harry let it in, and it flew to Ginny. She opened it, and stiffened.

"I have to go," she said, stuffing the parchment back in the envelope.

"Now?" said Draco.

Ginny turned to him and she seemed to talking to him without saying anything, for he nodded. Harry watched them both carefully.

Ginny turned to both of them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be long, but I really don't know."

Draco stepped forward. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Ginny sighed, tilting her face and smiling softly. "You know that's not how it works. You can only go with me if you're 'invited', and this time, you're not."

Draco nodded.

Ginny smiled. "Maybe this is a good thing. I'm sure you both can think of something to do together while I'm away."

"It's just that it'll be more fun with you with us," sighed Harry.

"I'll be back. Don't wear each other out, okay?" teased Ginny.

She kissed them both and, using the Portkey that was enclosed with the letter, she whizzed away.

"Damn," sighed Harry, brushing his hands though his hair.

"I know. More wine?" asked Draco. Harry held out his goblet.

They took their drinks out to the pergola. The sun was setting and a light breeze blew.

"So, where does she go to, when she goes to these meetings?" asked Harry.

"We don't know. Every time I've been summoned, it's been to a different place. Or I should say, a different room. Could be the same place, for all I know," shrugged Draco.

MEOW!

"Shit!" cried Draco, as the cat jumped on his knee. In his surprise, he spilled his wine. "Damn cat."

"Sure it's a real cat?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's the damn neighbours cat. Came over once and Gin fed it. So of course it comes over all the time now. We checked it out before, but feel free to do so again. I need to go and do something with this shirt. Scourgify!"

He disappeared into the house, while Harry ran his wand over the cat. It checked out okay, although it did scratch Harry for his troubles.

He went inside to find Draco. He had removed his shirt, and was soaking it in the bathroom basin.

Harry noted his smooth back. As he bent over the basin, his pants pulled tight over his ass. Harry stepped closer, and ran his hand down Draco's back.

Draco stood up, and looked at Harry in the reflection of the mirror. Harry leaned in, and Draco leaned back against him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Harry said softly against Draco's ear. He put his arm around Draco and Apparated them to Ginny's bedroom. Or her bed, to be exact.

"You know, I DO have a bedroom here, Potter," said Draco.

"Harry. You said you'd call me Harry when we fucked. Well, we are about to fuck, so-"

Draco sat up and pulled Harry's head down to his. They kissed hard, their tongues battling. Draco urged Harry's shirt over his head.

They lay back down on Ginny's bed, with Harry on top of Draco. Their cocks rubbed against their pants, trying to be set free. Harry ran his tongue down Draco's neck, and lightly bit his nipple.

"Fuck!" cried Draco, squeezing Harry's ass. He moved his hands to the front of Harry's pants, trying to get them undone.

Harry waved his hand, and both his and Draco's pants and underwear were gone. "Ta-da," sang Harry.

He lowered his head to kiss his way down Draco's body. He took his cock in his mouth, causing Draco to let out a groan. "Damn, that's some mouth you have on you P-Harry."

Even with his mouth full of Draco, Harry chuckled. Then he got back to the task at hand. He sucked and licked, while fondling his balls.

"Fuck, so good. Wait, I don't want to come in your mouth. Roll over, Harry," said Draco.

"Anything you want," said Harry, giving Draco's cock a last lingering suck. He pulled away and lay on the bed.

"Turn over, I want to see your face when we fuck," said Draco, holding his leaking cock in his hand.

Harry rolled over and spread his legs. His hard cock stood upright, and Harry palmed it. Draco leaned over and licked the cum leaking off it. He moved in between Harry's legs, and lifted them into position.

Draco put his cock at Harry's entrance. He rimmed his hole with it, smearing his cum over all around.

"Never thought you'd be a tease, Malfoy. Do it," begged Harry.

"You want me to fuck you, Harry? You want my cock?" asked Draco, trying to hold back his release.

"Fuck yes. Fuck me, fuck me now," implored Harry, pumping his cock with his hand.

Draco and Harry both groaned as Draco moved slowly into Harry. His hands on Harry's thighs kept Harry in place, even as Harry strained to get closer.

"Harder, damn you. Faster," groaned Harry.

Draco thrust into him. Harry moaned his delight. "Yes, fuck yes."

Hearing Harry turned Draco on. He thrust harder, squeezing Harry's balls as he did. Harry pumped his cock with his hand.

"You like this? You want this?" asked Draco, pumping into him everytime he said the word, 'this'.

"Fuck, yes. Just wish Gin was here, sitting on my face," groaned Harry in ecstasy.

Draco groaned at the visual Harry painted. "It's going to be so good, the three of us," he panted, pistoning into Harry harder and faster.

"God, yes, oh fuck, yeah," cried Harry, as he came all over his abdomen.

"Aaahhh," cried Draco, as his orgasm took over his senses.

He kept pumping till the last drop was spent. He slowly pulled out, and collapsed on the bed next to Harry.

They didn't talk as they got their breath back. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the mouth. "That was amazing."

He went to move back, but Draco held him there, and kissed him back. "So good," he sighed in contentment.

A noise from downstairs stilled them. "Draco, you up there?" called Ginny.

"Yeah, Gin," called Draco. They could hear Ginny coming up the stairs slowly.

"Is Harry still here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you, Gin," called Harry, grinning at Draco.

She started down the hall, but then poked her head in her bedroom. "What are you-never mind. Merlin, you look good," she sighed, coming in and kicking off her shoes.

She sat on the edge of the bed. Both men sat up.

Ginny smiled softly at them. "So, do you want the bad news or the bad news?" she asked.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "Uh, we'll take the bad news," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Right then. Congratulations, Harry, you're in. I've got a portkey in my bag, you've got a meeting with them."

"Right now?" asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry no, it's tomorrow night. Unless something comes up," said Ginny.

"I don't know about Harry, but something's coming up with me," taunted Draco, caressing his growing cock.

"Yeah well, this might stop that. The other bad news. We have a whereabouts on Lestrange," said Ginny.

"What? Fuck, where? When can I go?" demanded Draco.

Ginny smiled sadly at him. "They've already sent a team in. I'm sorry, Dray, I know you wanted this."

Draco brought his knee up and leaned his elbow on it. "Shit! Who went in, do you know?"

Ginny sighed. "Ernie MacMillan and Demelza Robbins."

Draco blew out a breath. "Damn. Did they say why I wasn't chosen to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Too personal for you, too close to home."

Draco sighed. "Fuck!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Ginny ran her hands over his back soothingly. He really had a good firm body. Long, thin and lean, whereas Harry was more muscly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax," she said to Draco, huskily.

Harry chuckled. They moved aside, allowing Ginny to sit in the middle of the bed.

"Yeah, you can take your damned shirt off," groused Draco.

"This thing," said Ginny, innocently, undoing the buttons. She left it gaping open. Harry gently removed it off her shoulders. He kissed them, laved them with his tongue.

"And your bra," said Draco, watching Harry.

"No. You do it," said Ginny, firmly.

Draco leaned over and undid the front clasp of her bra. He eased it open slowly. Harry removed that too.

"So helpful," said Ginny twisting her head to kiss Harry.

Draco growled. "Jeans," he nodded. "Maybe Mr Helpful can help me with them."

Ginny giggled, and lay down between them.

Harry unbuttoned the fly, lowered the zipper and eased his hand inside. His hand felt hot on her abdomen, and he soothed and rubbed. Ginny wished he'd rub a little lower.

She was practically panting with want. Harry continued to rub her lower belly, even as he kissed his way up her body. He palmed her breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth.

Ginny arched her back. Draco dragged her jeans off, then crawled up the bed between her legs. He could smell her arousal, and could see her knickers were wet.

Draco leaned over to smell her feminine scent. With his teeth, he pulled her knickers down to her thighs. He then got on his knees, and dragged them all the way off.

Harry and Ginny were kissing, as Draco crawled back between her legs. Ginny started as Draco licked around the top of her mound. "Oh!"

Harry stopped and knelt on the bed. Ginny turned her head to take him in her mouth, just as Draco licked her clit. Harry was whispering in her ear, dirty, naughty things.

Draco forced her knees up, and settled in. Harry moved off the bed and positioned himself behind Draco. Like earlier, he ran his hand down Draco's back

"Fuck, this is so hot," breathed Ginny, watching as Draco continued to eat her while Harry pounded his ass.

Harry's thrusts into Draco meant Draco was thrusting his tongue into Ginny at the same time.

Draco used his fingers to circle her clit while his tongue ate her up. She could feel the climax coming, and she welcomed it.

"Yes, oh God, yes," she cried, as Draco lapped it all up.

He clenched his own ass cheeks as he felt Harry pour himself over him. He got up and thrust into Ginny. This set her off again, and he got his much needed relief.

They all slowly came down. Breathing resumed normally. Cleansing charms were cast as they settled down for the night.

Ginny lay in the middle, facing Harry. Draco was playing with her hair.

"Who the hell came up with Dray?" asked Draco suddenly.

Ginny giggled, winking at Harry.

"We took a vote, it was unanimous," she laughed.

"I didn't get a bloody vote, so how can it be unanimous," growled Draco, happily.

"When one housemate isn't here, the other housemate may vote for him or her," said Ginny, in an official tone.

"Hmpf," growled Draco.

"Don't you like it, Dray?" asked Ginny.

"No, I bloody well don't," said Draco, trying not to smile.

"I think it's cute," said Harry.

"Cute! Cute is what my mother called me when I was eleven and starting Hogwarts. No man wants to be called cute!" said Draco.

"Oh, if it bothers you that much, we won't use it again. Now, go to sleep. Nox," said Ginny, turning off the light.

"Good night Harry, Ginny," said Draco, happy he got his own way.

"Good night Dray," chorused Harry and Ginny, then they all broke up laughing.

They all went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks they were in a sex filled bubble. Harry would return to Grimmauld Place after work, and spend some time with Teddy. Then he'd Apparate to Ginny's where he'd spend the night.

They'd all pretty much moved into Ginny's bedroom, although one night Harry and Ginny surprised Draco by pouncing on him in his room as he returned from work. He'd come in to get changed, and found them fucking on his bed. Needless to say, dinner was delayed that night.

Harry would often have to go in to work early, but Draco and Ginny's times weren't as strict. Often they would jog together in the morning, then return home to have sex in the shower before they would head off to work.

Harry's favourite time was when he returned from interviewing some suspects on another job for Kingslsey. He'd returned, and was told his eleven thirty meeting was waiting for him in the interview room. Harry knew he didn't have any meetings scheduled, so he asked who it was. He was told it was a Mr Roonil Wazlib, with his secretary Mona.

He'd gone into the darkened room, casting a locking, silencing and disillusionment charm on it. He turned to find Ginny and Draco waiting for him, although Ginny was on her knees, sucking Draco's cock.

"Dick-tation," smirked Draco. Ginny moaned as Harry walked over and ran his hand over her hair.

"Mona by name, moaner by nature," said Draco, catching his breath as Harry took his hard dick out of his pants.

"Over the desk," he ordered Draco. "Keep sucking," he ordered Ginny.

"He's bossy at work," said Ginny, winking at Draco. "I like it."

"Quiet, or I'll be smacking that nice tight ass of yours Moana," said Harry.

"Ooh, someone's been reading the latest Muggle book," teased Ginny.

"You liked it when I smacked your ass the first time," reminded Harry, as he thrust into Draco. "You're a naughty girl, Moana. I like that."

"Fuck Gin, come up here," moaned Draco.

She got off her knees and climbed onto the desk. "Which way do you want me, Dray? This way," she asked, on her knees with her ass in his face, "Or this way?" She turned around and played with her breasts, her legs spread wide.

Both Harry and Draco groaned. "That way, gods. Oh, yeah," he said, as he put his dick into her.

"Play with your tits, love," encouraged Harry, leering over Draco's shoulders as he thrust in.

Ginny squeezed her boobs, rolling the nipples between her fingers. She licked her lips as her eyes met Harry.

"Oh yeah," sighed Harry. They soon got a smooth rhythm going, which got faster and faster until they all came.

They got dressed, and left the interview room as Kingsley went past. Ginny and Draco had cast glamours before Harry had arrived, so they cast them when they left.

"Thank you for coming. You've both been so helpful. I'll certainly be following your suggestions, and will get back to you soon. Thanks again," said Harry, shaking Draco's hand.

"Very good, Mr Potter. Come, Miss Moana, we must return to our office, so you can get all that dictation down. Good day, sir."

"Yes, Mr Wazlib," breathed Ginny.

Kingsley and Harry watched them walk off. Draco put his hand on Ginny's butt and squeezed. .

"Men and their secretary's," chuckled Kingsley, chuckling as he walked away.

Harry smiled, and he made sure he let his lovers know just how much he appreciated their visit.

Draco's favourite was the time he and Harry flew to Paris to surprise Ginny. She'd been called to the Gringott's Bank of Paris to examine some scrolls that had been found. She'd returned to her hotel and gone down to the bar for a drink.

A handsome men had tried to buy her a drink, but she wasn't in the mood. She was missing Harry and Draco, as it was the first time she'd been away from them. She wasn't in the mood to be hit on.

She sat at the bar, talking to the bartender.

Another handsome guy came up to her, asking if she would join him. Ginny politely declined. The bartender quirked an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head. She tossed her drink back, and left some money on the counter for him.

She made her way to the elevator. More people joined her, yet Ginny paid them no mind. They all got in, and the elevator took off.

Ginny took no notice as some people got off. She was nearly at her level, and she just wanted to go in and soak in the bath.

As some woman got off the next level, Ginny realised she was in the elevator with the two men who approached her downstairs. They turned to her, smirking.

"Merlin, it's you. Both of you," said Ginny, launching herself at Draco, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him.

The bell dinged. "I'm just down there," said Ginny, pointing to the right.

"We know," said Harry, nodding.

Ginny clung tightly to Draco, sucking on his neck. "Missed you," she said softly to him.

He carried her down to her room. Harry was a couple of steps ahead, opening the door for them. Draco carried her in, and Harry put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and shut it.

Draco had Ginny up against the wall. Harry came up behind her, and helped her remove her clothes on top. Then they carried her to the bed, and soon joined her.

"I've missed you so much. Need you both," she groaned.

Their love making that night was hard and fast the first time. After Ginny lay between them, her head on Harry's shoulder and Draco laying with his head on her waist, they got their breath back.

"I'm so happy that you're here," sighed Ginny, running her fingers over Harry's chest. He picked them up and kissed them. Draco bit her waist gently, then laved it.

"It's not home without you, Gin," he said softly.

Ginny turned slightly, and ran one hand over Draco's hair. Harry kissed her cheek.

Draco moved up the bed, and Harry moved down. They kissed her, slowly, gently. Her cheeks, her lips, her neck.

They moved down to her breasts, both sucking at the same time. Ginny felt so cherished, so loved. Her boys came to see her, to be with her. Without meaning to, her eyes filled with tears.

Their love-making was gentle and tender. With the three of them it was always as hot as hell, yet this time, with them both in her at the same time, she felt filled, and fulfilled.

They returned home together, aware of a subtle difference in their relationship. Things only got better. The sex continued, hard and fast, spontaneous and well planned by two of them for the third.

Them there were the nights that it was slow and sweet, tender and loving.

Their little bubble came to an end on a night a week later. Harry had headed up to the atrium, where there was a special place you go to take a Portkey. To his surprise, Draco was already there.

"You got the summons too?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. It would be his second meeting with the group that were tracking down the Death Eaters.

"I was hoping they were bringing me there to tell me about Lestrange," admitted Draco.

Harry nodded, it sounded reasonable. Draco would have been considered next of kin, he supposed. "I wonder if Gin will be there. I sent her an owl saying I'd be home late, but she never replied."

"I did too," said Draco. "You ready?" he asked, checking the clock on the wall.

The Portkey activated, taking them away. They arrived in what looked like a grand formal lounge room.

Their hostess welcomed them. "Gentlemen, please, sit," she said.

They sat down and waited. She looked at them and sighed.

"You have been brought here today as we have some news. As soon as I tell you, you are going to want to leave immediately. Please, you must stay calm, and realise things are under control. Please, just stay and let me explain all I know."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, worried. They both looked back and nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm afraid to say that our contacts who were tracking Lestrange have disappeared, and-"

"MacMillan and Robbins? When?" asked Draco.

Their hostess sighed. "Yes, Ernie and Demelza. We've had no contact with them for over a week."

"A week? Why are we just hearing about this now?" demanded Harry.

Their hostess glared. "If I may be allowed to finish...?"

Both Draco and Harry glared at her, but nodded.

"Once we lost contact, we waited for the usual twenty four hours. After that, our secondary team went in. They reported yesterday that they have no idea of the wherabouts of Lestrange, MacMillan or Robbins. We've lost them."

"Shit!" cried Draco, getting up and pacing. "Fuck!" he said, wanting desperately to kick something to make him feel better.

"So, why are we here? Are you sending us in? Together?" asked Harry.

"No," said their hostess, looking amused. "It has been decided that you two won't be teamed up."

"What, why?" demanded Draco. Harry looked as mad as Draco felt.

Their hostess shrugged. "Not my decision. I only pass on the messages," she said.

"Well then, we want to talk to whoever's in charge," demanded Draco.

"That is not your call to make," snapped their hostess. "Sit down, Mr Malfoy, and I will tell you why you are here."

Draco sat, crossing his arms. "It had better be good."

"At this very moment, a team of our forensic people are at Ginevra's house. She received a package today. A distressing package."

"What? What the hell?" asked Draco, stunned.

"Why didn't you say that first? We need to get home," said Harry, standing up.

"Mr Potter, I asked you to please remain calm and seated, or my companion will be forced to restrain you," said their hostess, gesturing to a figure in the corner of the room.

Harry and Draco glanced over. Harry blanched, as he recognised the naked woman in chains. "Cho? What the hell? What's going on here?"

"Cho is here at her own free will, I can assure you Mr Potter. She is my devoted companion, and sexual submissive."

"Oh," said Harry, stunned.

"Will you just tell us about Ginny? I don't give a shit about his ex," demanded Draco.

"What was in this package?" asked Harry.

Their hostess looked sad. "An eye. Demelza's eye, to be exact."

"Shit!" cried Harry. He remembered Demelza from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She'd joined when he'd been captain, another chaser like Ginny.

"Our concern is why send it to Ginevra, and how did they get past the wards?" said their hostess.

"Wait, I set the wards, remember Draco," said Harry. "Gin was worried about you and she was away. I set them so only the three of us could get through. I never changed them, did you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I didn't even know that. The only other ones who were allowed through the wards were the Weasley's, anyway. Otherwise, Gin dropped the wards, like when we had the party."

Their hostess sighed. "This ties in with what Ginevra has told us. She actually changed the wards. The three of you remain at the first level of the wards, but then it is open for the Weasley's and us."

"And how many of 'us' are we talking? The two of you?" asked Harry, gesturing to her and Cho.

"And one or two others," confirmed their hostess.

"Are you thinking that one is us is a spy for the Death Eaters?" asked Draco.

"Someone got in and placed that package inside Ginevra's house. Your house," emphasised their hostess.

"Is Ginny all right?" asked Harry. "Apart from the shock? There was no note, anything else?"

"Thinking like an Auror. Very good. No, there wasn't a note. I just don't understand why Lestrange would target Ginevra like this. Now, if it was the Carrows, I could understand."

"Why would the Carrows target Gin?" asked Harry.

Their hostess looked at Draco. Draco looked down at his hands.

Their hostess stood. "I think we're done here. Cho will see you to the Apparition point. Cho, please see these gentlemen out. I'll be waiting for you in my bedroom."

Cho came over to them. "This way please," she gestured. She led the way, her naked butt swaying.

Ginny had been right, Cho had put on a bit of weight. Her butt jiggled, and the chains around her body rattled.

"Cho, is this really what you want?" asked Harry, grabbing her arm.

Cho smiled at him. "I'm happy here, Harry. Now please, go. Ginny is quite upset. I'm sure she'd want to see you both. And I'm needed elsewhere."

"If you're done, Potter, I'd like to go," snapped Draco.

Harry stepped next to him. "I was just checking on her. You know, making sure she's okay," he said defensively.

"Yeah? Well you stay and chat with the bird that used to give you a boner. You know, the one that's a sex slave. I'm going home to the woman I, we l-care about," said Draco, before Apparating out.

Harry stared after him. He knew what Draco had been about to say. Love. The woman they loved.

It was what they'd been dancing around since they'd returned from Paris.

Harry felt panic overtake him. Love, what did he know of love? Nothing. Lust, yes. Love, not a clue.

Harry apprehensively Apparated home.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as the forensic team packed up their equipment to leave. He'd been impressed by the little he'd seen of them. Whoever was at the head of this 'team' had put together a damn good group of people. He wondered who else was involved, and in what capacity.

Draco had gone straight to Ginny. She'd held herself aloof, her hands wrapped around her midsection. Ocassionally her glance drifted over to him, but she didn't approach him. Harry was thankful, for his head was still swimming. Love. He knew he loved Ginny, she knew him so well. Was he IN love with her, AND Draco?

He knew Ginny and Draco were important to him. For once his lovers weren't just about the sex, although that was pretty damn amazing. He'd liked knowing that they would be there waiting for him when he came home. Hell, he liked that he had a place to call home. Grimmauld Place just wasn't it for him, although it was better with a child in the house.

He liked being with them. They never ran out of things to talk about. He found himself wanting to take them to some places he'd really liked in his travels. He liked that he and Draco had planned to go and see Ginny in Paris, and he'd liked that she'd been so thrilled that they'd visited.

Harry watched as Draco attempted to get Ginny to eat something. She shook her head and stormed outside.

"Will you bloody talk to her instead of standing there and looking like a fucking zombie," growled Draco.

"She's not going to tell me anything she wouldn't tell you," said Harry.

"At least see if you can get her to eat something. She hasn't eaten all day. I'm going for a jog," said Draco.

Harry watched him go upstairs. With a heavy heart, he went outside.

Ginny was sitting on the steps of the pergola. Harry walked over to her and stood behind her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Shocked, but okay."

"You should probably eat something, or have a shower and -"

"Don't" she interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"Just...don't. I'm not fragile, I won't break. I'm just not fucking hungry, okay?" she asked.

There was silence between them.

"Any ideas of who got in and left the parcel. How, when?" asked Harry.

"No, Auror Potter, I don't," said Ginny, sarcastically. She stood up. "I'm going to go to bed."

Harry watched her walk away. "I'm going to spend the night at Grimmauld Place," he said hurriedly.

Ginny stilled. Keeping her back to him, she tilted her head..

"Tonks and Teddy just moved in. I should spend more time with them," he said.

Ginny nodded.

"I may need to go out of town soon, follow up some leads. You know, if I'm not around."

"Be safe, Harry," said Ginny, walking back into the house.

Harry ducked his head, cursing. He didn't want to leave like this, hell he really didn't want to leave at all. He just needed to get a bit of perspective. Think things through. Things were spiralling too quickly.

He closed the back door and sealed it. He walked slowly into the lounge, his heart heavy. He approached the floo.

"Harry."

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing near the top of the stairs. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

She turned and walked into her room.

Harry hesitated, knowing he was on the brink of losing something special. See, she knew him. She knew he was going, and not sure if he was coming back. He had to get out of there. He needed to go to Grimmauld Place and re-group.

He saw Draco coming through the door, so he knew he was leaving Ginny in good hands. With that thought, he flooed to Grimmauld Place.

OooO

"Snap!" cried Teddy in delight. He threw his cards down. "I win again."

"You're so good at this game," said Harry, enjoying the little boys happiness. "What should we do next?"

"Hmm, draw? I'm drawing a lion like I saw at the zoo with Neville and Mum," said Teddy.

"I forgot, what sound does a lion make? Is it quack quack?" asked Harry.

Teddy giggled. "No, silly, it's a roar. Like this." He roared loudly.

Tonks came in with a basket of washing to fold. "I bet you're being that lion we saw at the zoo, right?"

Teddy beamed. "You're right, Mummy."

"Mummy is much cleverer than me," said Harry, winking at Teddy, who laughed.

"Mummy, where are my colour pencils?" asked Teddy.

"In the kitchen in the yellow drawer. If you need help, call me or ask Munroe, okay?" asked Tonks.

"Okay, Mummy," said Teddy, running off.

"Man, he keeps you on your toes, doesn't he?" asked Harry.

"He's a handful, that's for sure," chuckled Tonks.

Harry watched as she folded clothes. She kept looking over at him, as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it Tonks?" sighed Harry.

Tonks looked at him. The last three days of tossing and turning in bed had taken it's toll.

"You look like shit, Harry," she said.

Harry ran his hand through his beard. "Cheers for that."

Tonks sighed. "Look, I'm just going to say this. We moved in two weeks ago. We saw you for an hour or two after work, and that was fine. I appreciated you spending the time with Teddy. Now, for some reason, you're home all the time, and spending ALL your time with Teddy. I'm assuming there's a problem between you, Gin and Draco?"

Harry shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I know that's none of my business, but I don't want you using Teddy as a way of dealing with it," said Tonks.

"I'm not using Teddy," said Harry.

"Yeah, you are. When the three of you sort your shit out and you're back over there every night, what do I tell Teddy when he asks when you'll be back to play with him. Kids expect things, Harry. If Teddy gets used to you spending all this time with him, then you can't, he'll be hurt. I won't let you hurt my son, Harry, even if it's unintentional," said Tonks.

Harry swallowed. He knew Tonks was right. He had been using Teddy, to forget about the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

"You're right. I'm sorry. He's a great kid, and I don't ever want to hurt him," said Harry.

"He already loves you, Harry. You know, you're going to make a great dad," smiled Tonks, brushing her hand over his head as she walked past to find what was taking Teddy so long.

Harry scoffed. Him, a father? What would he know about being a father? He thought about Arthur and the things he would have had to put up with, having Fred and George for sons. Having Ron go off with his best friend, not knowing if he would ever return. Having his daughter possessed by a monster.

Thinking of Ginny made him picture a little girl. A little girl with long red hair in braids. A little red haired girl who waved to him and called out "Daddy."

"Harry!"

Harry jumped up. "What?" He looked at Teddy, who was looking down at him.

"You was sleeping really loud. Like this," giggled Teddy, snoring.

Tonks hovered over them. "You all right?"

Harry sat up and brushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I think I'm going to go out for a bit. Sorry buddy, we'll colour another day, okay?"

"Okay, Harry," agreed Teddy. He ran off to put his pencils away.

Tonks watched him and turned back to Harry. "I hope you're going to Gin's to sort this out. Tell her I said hi, will ya? I won't wait up for you," she winked.

Harry grabbed his wand and checked to make sure he had his wallet. He then Apparated out of the house.

OooO

He found solace at a bar. He'd wandered a bit, not really thinking about where he was going, or where he really wanted to be. So he ended up in the bar, tossing back a scotch.

He'd already knocked back a couple of offers for company, both men and women. He had no interest in meaningless hook ups. He'd come tonight to celebrate his monumental fuck up, and try to figure out what he was doing with his life.

He'd come home to see if he could make a home. He'd found one in Ginny and Draco. So what made him turn away, question that? Especially when they, especially Ginny, needed him now more than ever.

Harry sighed and signalled the bar tender for another drink. He felt the presence of someone sliding onto the stool next to his.

"Gin and tonic," she ordered.

She turned to Harry. "Harry."

"Cho."

"Bad day at work, or trouble in paradise?" she asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

Cho laughed sarcastically. "Come on, Harry. We all know the three of you are shagging like rabbits."

"Who do you mean by 'all'? asked Harry. He hated his private life being talked about.

"The team. They did a complete check on you before they agreed to let you join. They could probably even tell you what colour jocks you have on right now," smirked Cho.

"Exactly who is the team? I know about you and our hostess. All about you and our hostess," he emphasised.

Cho sipped her drink. "I really can't say. Hell, I probably don't even know everyone."

"How did you end up part of all that? I heard you got married and had a baby," asked Harry.

Cho tossed back her drink and ordered another one. She shrugged. "What can I say? I married a Muggle and left the magical world. Had a baby. Marriage didn't work out so I left. Came back and met my Mistress. She offered me a home, companionship."

Harry contemplated. "So your marriage didn't work because you're gay?"

Cho smiled. "I like women and men, Harry. Just like you." She slid her hand on his knee.

His dick twitched. He put his hand over hers. She smiled.

"What about your kid?"asked Harry, sipping his drink. His head was swimming, and he knew he should call it a night.

"Let's not talk about that. I think you've had enough to drink for tonight, don't you?" she purred.

Harry signalled for the bill. He didn't even blink at the amount, just handed the man a couple of notes and told him to keep the change.

He stumbled into Cho as he got off his bar stool. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him out the door.

"I know some place we can go," she said.

Harry blinked into the night sky. The fresh air made his head swirl. The traffic light was red. Red, like Ginny's hair. He loved playing with Ginny's hair. He thought of the little girl with braids he'd day-dreamed about earlier.

"Come on," said Cho, tugging on his hand.

A man jogged past, wearing a white cap. It made him think of Draco. Draco and Ginny jogged. He pictured that little girl again, only this time her hair was silvery white, not red.

"Harry, come on. We need to get off the street," said Cho.

He let Cho lead him away. They went down a narrow alley, and she pushed him against the wall. She kissed him before he even knew what was happening.

He didn't have the strength to fight her. She undid his zipper and got down on her knees. She took his dick out, and fondled. Harry closed his eyes.

"Ah," said Harry, letting out a gasp. He looked down, expecting to see red or silver hair. Instead it was black.

"Mmmm," moaned Cho, bringing her mouth closer.

"No. Don't. For fuck's sake, will you stop," yelled Harry, squirming to get away, knowing this wasn't what he wanted.

"What?" asked Cho, increduously. "You want me to stop?"

CRACK The sound of someone Apparating made Harry focus. "Get up," he hissed.

Cho stumbled up, and Harry pushed her behind him. He had his wand out. "Keep quiet," he ordered her.

The sound of footsteps coming closer sounded ominous. To Harry, it sounded like a female, wearing heels. He could see her shadow, as she rounded the corner into the alley.

"Mistress!" squeaked Cho, behind him.

Harry watched her as she came closer. Her eyes never left Cho. Cho gasped and dropped to her knees.

She came closer. Harry moved aside. She walked around and around Cho. Cho's head was bent.

"So disappointed," she sighed.

"Mistress, please-"

"Quiet! I'm not in the mood to listen to any of your stories," she snapped.

"Hey, nothing happened," began Harry.

She looked at him with cold blue eyes. "Don't lie to me. EVER. Understand?"

Geez. Harry had never seen that hard look in her eyes before. He was shocked. "It was just a misunderstanding."

She scoffed. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

She turned back to Cho. "Take this. Wait for me in your room. I will be along soon. Your punishment will begin then."

Cho nodded and took the portkey.

"Hey!" said Harry, as Cho left.

Her Mistress started to walk away. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he said, grabbing her arm.

She swung around, her wand under his chin. "Take your hands off me. NOW!"

Harry backed away, his hands in the air. She stared at him. "Why do you run from love, Harry Potter? You say you want to protect the people you care about, yet your actions hurt them so much."

"What?" asked Harry, shocked.

"How would Ginevra and Draco feel if they saw what happened tonight? I know you walked out on them. It's not the first time you've left Ginevra," she said.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, shakily.

"Don't I? I was at Hogwarts with her, the year you left her," she said.

"We weren't together then," argued Harry.

"No, but you wanted her. I watched you watch her. You needed her, but you had to play the hero. You wouldn't let her get close, although she was the one thing you wanted."

"Stop it," implored Harry.

"If anyone knew what you were going through it was Ginevra. Who else knew what it was like to have Voldemort inside you?" she persisted.

"She told you about that?" asked Harry.

She nodded.

"Anything I did was to protect her and her family. I owed them that much," insisted Harry.

"You owed them nothing. They took you in out of the goodness of their heart, because that's the sort of people the Weasleys are. You, Ron and Hermione were so narrow minded back then, determined to do it all on your own. Fools, all of you."

"What are you saying?" demanded Harry.

"If you'd asked for help from others, let more people in to help you, your job would have been a lot easier," she replied.

"How?" snapped Harry.

"You broke into the Ministry to get the locket. Kingsley and Arthur both work there, they could have retrieved the locket without the ridiculous risk you took in going there."

"Arthur has seven children. I couldn't have faced Molly if anything happened to him," said Harry, shakily.

"He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew what was involved when he joined," she snapped back.

"Bill could have helped you get into the vaults at Gringott's. He is a very good curse-breaker."

Harry opened his mouth, but knew he couldn't use the fact that he was a Weasley again.

"We both know about the diadem and the snake. Dumbledore took care of the ring."

"What happened to you? What made you so cold, so, so...hard?" asked Harry, staring at her.

She laughed without mirth. "I see Ginevra hasn't told you all her secrets. Maybe you were just a good fuck, after all."

She turned to walk away.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you. You used to be so-"

"What? Innocent, naïve? We soon had that taken away from us from those bastards that ran the school," she spat.

"Ginny never said anything about that. Not to me, anyway," said Harry, his mind in overdrive.

"You know, I admire Ginevra's strength. Maybe it's because she has grown up part of a big family, I don't know. All I do know is she has a huge capacity to love, despite what she went through."

"Please, tell me what happened to her?" implored Harry.

She turned to face him. "It's not my story to tell. Why do you care? Will you make that your fault too, because you weren't there to protect her?"

"I care, damnit. She's important to me," shouted Harry.

"Important enough that ten minutes ago you would have been fucking Cho," she snarled.

"I wouldn't have let it go that far," he said. "I didn't want it."

"Oh, so it's all right if she sucks your dick, but you wouldn't fuck her. How noble," she spat.

"You know what, fuck you," snapped Harry.

"No thanks, you're not my type. Now, I must go. I have some punishment to dole out," she said, smiling at the thought.

"What makes you're any better than the ones who hurt you and Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Because I'm an adult and what I do with my lovers is with consent," she snapped back. "You know what, I don't ask what you, Ginevra and Draco do in the privacy of your home. Please accord me the same respect."

"Cho has a child," said Harry.

She sighed. "Once again, you don't know the full story. You jump to conclusions. Cho left her child with her husband, willingly."

"What?" asked Harry.

She looked at him with pity. "Go home, Harry. Go home to Ginevra and Draco and make things right. You all deserve to be happy."

"It's not that easy," said Harry.

"Yes, it is. Either you love them, or you don't. Where you live, who you allow in your lives, all the rest is superflous. Trust me."

"It's not that easy," repeated Harry. "It can't be."

"Then you don't really love them. So do them all a favour and leave. Go back to where you came from. Running away is what you do best."

"I'm not leaving till this shit with the Death Eaters is sorted. Gin is obviously a target," said Harry.

"Once again, you want to play the hero. You know, we've done quite well without you. You can leave. We'll protect Ginevra. And she has Draco. He's certainly turned out to be an unexpected surprise."

"I'm not leaving. Whether I work with you or not, I will make sure Gin is safe," said Harry.

"Why is it so important to you, if you don't love her? Would you feel this way about Hermione? Padma or Katie?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, of course."

She smiled sadly. "Now you're not only lying to me, you're lying to yourself. Why?"

Harry shook his head. "I just need her to be okay. I need her to be safe. I need her..." He gulped.

She smiled. "Yes, you do. Goodnight, Harry Potter."

She clicked her fingers and Apparated away.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry showered, running his hands over his body. As he washed his lower body, his mind wandered back to that awful night a week ago when he'd run into Cho at a bar. He shuddered at the thought that she nearly went down on him, and wondered what punishment her mistress had given her. He gave his dick an extra wash.

He dried himself and went into his bedroom, naked. He found himself looking at the photos on his fireplace, just as he had on his first night back in England. He realised he didn't have any photos of him with Draco and Ginny.

POP Munroe arrrived in Harry's bedroom. "Begging pardon, Harry-" he said, as he took in his masters state of undress.

"It's fine, Munroe. What news?" he asked.

"No-one is home. I did some checking, and Miss Ginny is in Egypt. Mister Draco is away on an overnight trip. Italy, I believe."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Munroe," said Harry, downheartened.

"While Munroe is happy that Harry is spending more time here, Master doesn't seem as happy. Master is missing his friends Miss Ginny and Mister Draco?"

"Missing them. Yeah, you could say that?" muttered Harry.

Missing them was an understatement. He knew he'd fucked up the best thing he had in his life. The one thing he'd always wanted. A place to call home. A family. He had both with Ginny and Draco, then got scared by it all.

He wanted to talk to them, explain. Merlin, he just wanted to see them again. See the warmth in their eyes, a warmth he now realised was love. They loved him, and he loved them. He didn't give a shit about anything else.

"Maybe you could see Mister Draco tomorrow? Munroe could go over and see when he's home?"

"How can you get through the ward, Munroe?" asked Harry.

"The wards still recognise you, Harry. As your house elf, I can come and go there, under your magic," explained Munroe.

"Hmm," said Harry, thinking of the package that had been left at Ginny's. Was that how the perpetrator had got in? Still, it meant that the person was someone that Ginny knew and trusted. He was happy to know he hadn't been blocked from their house. Their home.

"I'm spending most of the day at the Burrow, as are Teddy and Tonks. We'll all be here for breakfast, but I think I'll stop in and check on Draco tomorrow night, so don't worry about tea for me. I'll call you if I need you. Thanks Munroe," said Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry," said Munro.

He left, and Harry got into bed. He sighed, rolling over and trying to get comfortable. He hated sleeping alone now. He missed a body either side of him. He made up his mind. He would go to Ginny's and wait for Draco to come home. He smiled. He was going home. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was a busy day at the Burrow the next day. It was Father's Day, and all the Weasleys had come to celebrate, except for Ginny and Charlie.

Andromeda, Tonks and Teddy had been to the gravesites of Ted and Remus earlier, but they were also at the Burrow. Teddy was having lots of fun, chasing and being chased by Victoire and her little sister Dominique.

Angelina and George were there, showing off the new baby. It was George's first Father's Day, and he was pretty chuffed. Audrey and Percy tried to keep their daughter Molly close, but she just wanted to run off and play with her cousins. Ron and Bill had promised to take the kids flying later. Hannah was helping Molly in the kitchen, along with Fleur.

Harry sat back, watching everything, everyone. For the first time, he truly noticed how the couples acted together. Molly and Arthur lead by example. Always little affectionate kisses on the cheek, always deferring to the other. Bill and Fleur were pretty passionate, Harry realised. They kept a close eye on their girls, but Bill's hand often strayed to Fleur ass. Their gazes were lustful, full of promise.

Angelina and George still had that new baby glow about them, but there was no mistaking the love that they shared. It was there for all to see as they gazed at their son with adoration, then at each other. It was wonderful to see .

Hannah and Ron had that 'new lovers' vibe going, but Harry could see a difference in Ron that he hadn't seen when Ron had been with Hermione. There, Hermione was the strongest one in their relationship, a fact that Ron was well aware of, and it had eaten at his self-confidence. With Hannah, he had someone who listened to what he had to say, and well, pretty much thought he was amazing. Harry chuckled to realise Ron had fallen in love with a younger version of his mother.

Audrey and Percy were the odd ones out. Well, not so much Audrey. She was fun and smart. Harry had enjoyed the conversations they'd had, although there hadn't been many. Percy still held himself aloof, although he wasn't as uptight as he was when he was at Hogwarts.

He looked down as he felt a tugging on his pants. Little Molly was there, and she climbed onto his lap. He held her close, relishing her innocence.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No," said Harry, surprised.

"You got a fwown, right dere," said Molly, putting her fingers on Harry's forehead.

"Is it gone?" said Harry, pulling funny faces. Molly laughed, and nodded. She snuggled in to him.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" he asked, pulling gently on one of her braids.

Molly shrugged. "Mummy and Daddy want me to stay here. Dey is playing near da Quidditch pitch."

Harry smiled down at her. "You're a good girl, to do what Mummy and Daddy tell you."

Molly beamed. "I can play with you, Uncle Hawwy. You look lonely. Are you missing Auntie Gin?"

Harry stared at her. "Yes, actually, I am."

Molly nodded. "Me too. Cos if Auntie Gin was here, she'd pick me up and take me away to play, and Daddy wouldn't even say no. Me and Auntie Gin have got a secret place we go to."

Harry swallowed. "Yeah, that sounds like something Auntie Gin would do."

Molly smiled. "I want to show you, but I can't. We pwomised each other. No boys."

Harry pretended to be upset. "Aw please. Promise I'll never ever tell."

Molly giggled. "Uh-uh. 'Sides, I can't take you, I don't know where it is. Auntie Gin always takes me."

The sound of the other children laughing made them look over. Teddy was adorned in sunflower necklaces, thanks to Vicki and Domi.

"They're gonna get mawwied," explained Molly.

"All of them?" asked Harry, amused.

"Uh huh," nodded Molly. "Teddy can't decide, so he's gonna mawwy them both."

"Huh! I thought it had to be a boy and a girl who got married. You know like Nana and Grandpa, or Mummy and Daddy," said Harry.

"Teddy loves dem bofe, so he's gonna mawwy dem bofe. You can't help who you love, Uncle Hawwy. You just do," shrugged Molly.

Harry drew Molly into a tight hug. "Yes, sweetheart, you do."

Molly squirmed. "You're squishing me, Uncle Hawwy."

"Lunch is ready," cried Molly, with Hannah at her side. They each lay a huge platter on the table.

It was a pleasant lunch, with talk of a Quidditch match after their lunch had settled. Harry had always loved Molly's cooking and today was no exception. He accepted a glass of wine from Arthur.

"Fine vintage, top notch stuff, apparantly. From Italy. Draco brought a couple of bottles over this morning," said Arthur, watching Harry's reaction.

"He's back?" asked Harry. Arthur nodded.

"Came over to wish me a Happy Father's Day for Ginny. Said he knew she'd be thinking of me. That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," mumbled Harry.

"Uncle Draco is Auntie Ginny's boyfriend," said Vicky, sitting next to Harry.

Arthur chuckled and moved away to pour some wine into Bill's goblet.

"So is Uncle Hawwy. I saw dem kissing," said Molly.

"Ew? When?" demanded Teddy, sitting down next to Vicky to have some ice-cream. Domi sat next to him.

"When we was at Auntie Gin's. Playing," said Molly, shrugged.

Harry blushed as all four kids looked at him.

"Kissing is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, don't they Uncle Harry?" asked Vicky, knowingly.

"And they all sleep in the same bed, don't they Uncle Harry?" asked Domi, not wanting to be outdone by her older sister.

"And hold hands, wight uncle Hawwy?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, those all sound like things boyfriends and girlfriends do," grinned Harry. 'Why do children accept things so easily?' he wondered.

"Auntie Gin is lucky. When I gwow up I'm going to have two handsome boyfwends just like Uncle Draco and Uncle Hawwy."

Harry chuckled, and nipped Molly under the chin. She smiled up at him, and he winked at her.

"Will you and Auntie Gin and Uncle Draco have babies?" asked Teddy.

Harry splurted his wine back into his glass. He coughed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?"

Little Molly patted him on the back. "It takes a long time to make a baby, Teddy."

Teddy looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry blushed. Vicky came to his rescue.

"It stays in the mummy's tummy for a long time," she said. Harry nodded in relief.

"Will Auntie Gin have Uncle Draco's baby first, or will she have yours?" asked Domi, curiously.

"She'll have Uncle Draco's. He was her boyfriend first, dummy," said Vicky.

Harry decided this conversation needed to stop. "So, who wants to go for a fly?" he called loudly.

"Me, me," cried the children.

Bill and Ron heard Harry, and they quickly rounded up the kids to take them to the Quidditch pitch. They all stopped by the shed to get a broom. Little Molly pulled on Harry's pants again.

"Can I fwy wiv you, Uncle Hawwy?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart. Here, hop on. Look, your Dad's come down to watch you. Why don't you give him a big wave as we go past, okay. Here we go," said Harry, kicking off the ground slowly.

It was a fun afternoon. Little Molly rarely left Harry's side. As he was preparing to leave, little Molly kissed him on the cheek. Percy came over and thanked him for being so attentive to her and the other kids all afternoon.

"You're going to be a great Dad, Harry," he told him.

Harry was surprised. "Er, thanks Perce. I just hope I'm lucky enough to have a daughter as precious as Molly. You're a lucky man."

Percy beamed. "Yeah, being a father has changed my life. Kind of puts it all into perspective, you know. What we went through. You can understand why people made the sacrifices they did. Your parents, my parents. All they wanted was to give their kids a chance. I'd do the same for Molly in a heartbeat. Anyway, you going?"

"Yeah, things to do, you know," said Harry, distractedly. He was thinking about what Percy had said.

"Well, take care and we'll see you soon. Bye," he waved.

Harry farewelled Arthur and went in the kitchen to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley. "Harry, there you are. I wonder if you could do me a favour. Could you drop this over to Draco? He wouldn't stay today, and with Ginny away, I'm sure he's sitting home alone." She handed him a container of food.

"Sure Mrs Weasley, no problem," said Harry. Here was the excuse he needed to go over and see Draco.

"You're a good boy, Harry. Thank you. We'll see you soon, I hope. Are you going to the ball?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Robards asked for volunteers for security. I'm on the first shift."

"Well, save me a dance then. Good night," said Molly.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, as he gathered the containers. He actually felt nervous. He'd knew he made a big mistake walking away from Ginny and Draco the other week. He was prepared to grovel and admit he was wrong. He wanted back in. With a deep breath, he flooed to their house.

The house was the same. It was quiet, too quiet. Maybe Draco was asleep?

"Shit! Bloody cat!"

Harry tried to stifle a laugh as he recognised Draco's voice coming from the back pergola. He put Molly's containers of food on the kitchen counter, and headed for the back door.

Draco came through it, head down as he examined the whiskey stain on his shirt. He was dabbing at it, when he raised his head and saw Harry. Harry saw pain in his eyes, before they turned pale and cold. Distant.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He went into the laundry, and removed his shirt. He performed the Scourgify charm, and left it in the washing basket. He took a clean t-shirt from a pile and put it on.

"Molly sent over some left overs. I left them on the counter," explained Harry.

Draco nodded, and went past Harry into the lounge. He got out a couple of glasses. "Drink?" he asked.

Harry nodded. Draco poured fire-whiskey into each one. He handed Harry a glass, then carried his glass and the decanter, heading back outside.

Harry followed. He took a sip of fire-whiskey, hoping it would give him the courage to say what he wanted to say, and not fuck this up.

"You didn't want to stay at the Weasleys? That was a nice thing you did, by the way. Giving Arthur the wine. He really appreciated it," said Harry.

Draco nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Why would I want to celebrate this day? I never have before. Unlike the Weasleys and you, I have no great memories of my father. My father is not someone I'm proud of. The fact that his blood runs through me disgusts me." He skolled the rest of his drink and re-filled it.

"I don't have any memories of my Dad," said Harry. "Only things I've seen in a pensieve, from other people's memories."

"Still, everyone knows that your father was good, decent. You can hold your head high when they mention his name. It's not the same for me," said Draco.

"You're right. I'm sorry," said Harry, feeling the hurt coming off Draco's body language. "You still could have stayed. The Weasleys soon make you feel like part of the family."

Draco inhaled. "I wouldn't know how to be a part of a family."

Harry chuckled. "You'd soon pick it up at the Weasleys."

"The closest thing I ever had to a family was us. You, me and Gin. But you left," said Draco, softly. He was staring down into his drink.

Harry gasped and lowered his head. He found he felt the same way. "I-I know. I fucked up."

"Yeah, you did," agreed Draco, tossing his drink back. He re-filled it again.

"I panicked. You mentioned the L word. I've never had that, never known what it is," said Harry.

"Bull shit. You've had it ever since you came into our world," said Draco.

"What, adulation for something that happened to me when I was a baby? That's not love," scoffed Harry.

"How about parental love from the Weasleys? Even Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sibling love from the Weasley brothers and Hermione. And I know you fell for Gin in your sixth year," said Draco, watching him.

Harry nodded slowly. "You're right. I had it here, all along. Then I panicked. You and Gin gave me everything I ever wanted, and it was too easy. So it made me wonder, was it really love? I just needed to get away to think things through."

Draco didn't look at him. "Don't you think you could have explained that to us before you just took off."

Harry gulped. "I really didn't know what to say. I was so confused."

There was silence. "You really hurt us, Harry." Draco tossed his drink back.

"Can you forgive me? Please, Draco," begged Harry.

Draco went to re-fill his glass, but Harry put his hand over the top. "Don't. It won't help. I've been there. Drunk, stoned. Alone. I don't want that anymore."

Draco snapped. "You made your choice. YOU left US."

Draco stood up, so Harry did too. "I know. Believe me, I know I hurt you, and I could say I'm sorry a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough. Please Draco, tell me what I can do to make it right. I want to come home." Tears filled Harry's eyes.

"Home?" asked Draco, tears in his own eyes.

"To you and Gin. You're my home," said Harry.

"Fuck!" cried Draco, swiping his hand over his eyes. He went to move past Harry.

Harry grabbed his arm. "I'm so sorry, Draco. So sorry."

Draco stopped and dropped his head. Harry stepped up behind him and, taking a chance, put this arms around his waist. "I love you. I want to come home, to you and Gin."

Draco turned around slowly. He looked into Harry's eyes, and saw the truth. "It fucking hurt, Harry. It really fucking hurt."

Harry nodded, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. " I know. I know, and I'm sorry."

Draco leaned his head against Harry's. Harry turned his head and kissed his cheek. Draco turned his head and their lips met. Their kiss was salty, as their tears ran down their face.

"Missed you, missed this," moaned Harry. He moved so he could take Draco in his arms.

"Harry," murmured Draco, licking down his neck.

"Please love, please. Need you," groaned Harry.

Draco reluctantly pulled away. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing heavy. "There's nothing I want more than to take you upstairs and make love to you. But I won't. I need to talk to Gin about this."

Harry was upset, but he understood. "It's okay. I understand," he said, kissing Draco. "When will she be back?"

"Not for a few more days," said Draco.

"Days?" said Harry. Draco nodded.

Harry's heart sank. Now he was home, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to go upstairs with Draco and make love and make plans for the future.

"Can I see you? Can we talk. Go out or something?" asked Harry, desperately.

"I'd like that," admitted Draco.

"I guess I should go then," said Harry.

"I don't want you to, but I think it's for the best," said Draco, reluctantly.

"Will you be in touch with Gin? Will you tell her I came by?"asked Harry.

Draco nodded. Harry smiled sadly. "I miss being here. I miss us. I miss us sleeping in Gin's bed together, and showering together. I know I fucked it up, but now I'm going to the one to make it right. I love you. I love you both."

"We missed you too Harry. Hell, I even missed you calling me Dray!" teased Draco.

Harry chuckled. He kissed Draco softly but passionately. "I'll be in touch. Dinner, maybe a movie or a show?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds good."

Harry smiled. "I love you."

Draco smiled softly. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry felt like his heart would burst. Now he really didn't want to go. "Bye."

"Good night. And Harry?"

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"I'm glad you came over tonight," said Draco, softly.

Harry stepped out of the floo, palmed Draco's head and pulled it forward to kiss him. He stepped back. "So am I. Bye."

Harry flooed home and let out a big whoop! Tonks poked her head out of the kitchen. "All right?" she asked.

"Never better," said Harry, kissing her on the cheek as he came in to get a cup of tea.

"I take it things went well with Draco," she smirked.

"Better than I deserved," said Harry.

"Then why are you here and not staying the night?" asked Tonks, getting out two cups

Harry closed his eyes and pictured Draco. He sighed, wishing he was there with him now.

"Oy, I asked you a question. You're standing there like a lovestruck teenage girl, with a huge grin on your face. So why aren't you over there now?" Tonks asked, pouring water over her tea bags.

Harry sighed. "Gin's not home for few more days. He wants to talk to her. I can understand that. I hurt them both."

"He wasn't getting in to the firewhiskey was he? He tends to hit the bottle hard when he's upset. I wondered how he'd feel about today," said Tonks.

"Yeah, he'd had a few. I know what it's like. I stopped him from drinking more," said Harry.

"Did you now? Well, good for you. So, Gin will come home and you'll go back to shagging like rabbits again, smirked Tonks.

"Its more than that, Tonks. I love them. I want to make a future with them. I don't want to stuff this up," said Harry.

"Love? Did you say you love them? Wow, I didn't realise it was that serious. That's great, Harry. Really," said Tonks.

Harry hugged her and made his cup of tea. "Well, goodnight Tonks. I'll be up early in the morning. I'm going jogging," said Harry.

"What the hell for?" asked Tonks, looking horrified at the thought of excessive exercise.

"I think there's going to be a lot of jogging in my future, Tonks," grinned Harry.

"Next thing you'll be telling me is you'll be doing yoga with Gin," teased Tonks.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I do love how flexible it makes Gin," winked Harry.

"I don't wanna know," laughed Tonks, shaking her head. She came over and hugged him."It's good to see you happy, love."

"Well, I'd be happier if Gin was back and I could see her and talk to her. Still, things are definitely looking up." he said happily. " Oh and Tonks?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I won't even ask why you're making two cups of tea. Just remember silencing charms, please. There is an impressionable child in the house. 'Night!"

Tonks' mouth dropped open.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry spent as much time with Draco over the next week as he could. Ginny's trip had been extended, which made Harry very frustrated. He had enjoyed his time with Draco, as they'd gone out for dinner and seen a couple of shows in Muggle London. Harry was surprised with how at ease Draco seemed to be in the Muggle world.

Tonks had invited them both to Grimmauld Place for tea. Harry had teased her and asked if her mysterious overnight guest would be joining them. Tonks blushed and said no. They had a fun evening, with both Harry and Draco enjoying spending time with Teddy.

Draco and Harry talked often about the 'team'. They'd both been surprised by who their main contact had been. Harry had confessed about what had happened with Cho. There had been no word on Ernie or Demelza, and they were now missing, presumed dead.

They talked about additional security for the house, reluctant to put too much into use until they'd spoken to Ginny. When Draco mentioned that at least they'd be with her at night, it gave Harry a huge jolt that things were going to be okay for them. However, they were reluctant to talk about the future too much. They needed to deal with these rogue Death Eaters, so they could finally put the past behind them.

A few days later found Harry was patrolling the ball room at the Ministry. All catering staff had been given special passes as they would be coming and going all night. Security was tight, as a lot of invited guests were wizarding 'old money'. Heirloom jewels would be on display tonight, as wizarding royalty and war veterans mingled.

Harry had been given the task of monitoring the guests as they came in. He was working the early shift, which involved setting up the wards and checking the staff as they set up. His shift was over at nine, at which time he would join the festivities.

Draco had owled him that morning. Ginny had arrived home and gone straight to bed, completely exhausted. They were arriving together. Harry was anxious, wondering what Ginny's reaction would be to finding out that Harry wanted to come back to them. He couldn't wait to see her, and he hoped he would be able to go home with them and talk to Ginny himself.

Harry heard the first guests start to arrive. Each guest was formally announced, and Harry started to hear names he recognised.

"Mr Dean Thomas and Miss Susan Bones."

"Mr and Mrs William and Fleur Weasley."

"Minister for Magic, Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt." Thunderous applause broke out for him, and he smiled and waved as he came down the staircase. Kingsley was a popular Minister, deemed just and fair.

"Mr Blaise Zabibni and Miss Daphne Greengrass." Draco and Harry had gone to Blaise's house for tea. Daphne had joined them. It had been a fun evening as they reminisced about the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry while they had been at school. Blaise knew about Draco's role as a spy against Voldemort but Daphne didn't. Seeing Blaise be affectionate with Daphne made the boys aware of how much they missed Ginny.

"Mr Ron Weasley and Miss Hannah Abbot." Ron looked so proud to have Hannah on his arm. Harry had to admit she did look pretty. He wondered briefly if Hermione would be at the ball tonight.

"Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr Neville Longbottom." Harry was surprised to see the two of them together. He made a mental note to talk to them each at some stage tonight.

Harry kept an eye on the house elves as they offered guests champagne.

"Mr Charlie Weasley and Mrs Nymphadora Lupin." Harry was surprised that these two were together, and wondered if Charlie was Tonks' sleepover buddy. He hadn't known Charlie was home from Romania, but guessed Mr and Mrs Weasley would be pleased to have all their children home.

"Mr and Mrs Arthur and Molly Weasley." Molly beamed as she waved to people she knew. Arthur looked on proudly, just as Ron had done with Hannah. Harry smiled. They were a great couple, and the closest things he would ever have for parents. He wondered how they would react to Ginny's relationship with him and Draco.

"Professor Horace Slughorn and Ms Gwenog Jones." The coach of the popular Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, received a warm welcome. The couple quickly disappeared into the crowds.

"Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Cormac McLaggen." That surprised Harry, although he supposed Cormac may have changed over the years. Hermione looked stunning, and Cormac strutted beside her.

"Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Mrs Andromeda Tonks." Harry was surprised to see Tonks' mum there, and wondered who was watching Teddy.

"Mr and Mrs Percy and Audrey Weasley." Harry knew Percy wouldn't miss this opportunity to mingle with the movers and shakers of the Ministry. He thought Audrey looked pretty, with her baby bump barely noticeable. She and Percy had announced at the Father's Day lunch that they were expecting another girl.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley and Mr Draco Malfoy." Harry was at the other side of the ball room when he heard their names called. He turned to look at them. Draco took Ginny's hand and guided her down the staircase. He then led her over to her waiting family.

Harry thought she looked beautiful. Her gown was emerald green and sparkly. It was Grecian style, with her hair piled on top of her head. A long split up the side of the dress showed plenty of leg. Harry ached to drag his tongue up those incredible legs once again.

He noticed that Draco's suit complimented Ginny's colours, for he wore a emerald green tie. He appreared happy and relaxed. Jealously, Harry wondered if they'd fucked before they arrived.

More guests continued to arrive, and Harry's attention was taken away from his lovers. The dancing had started and the champagne was flowing.

Harry managed to talk to some of his Hogwarts friends briefly before being called away for work. The night was going quickly, and he hadn't had any chance to even make eye contact with Ginny.

He saw her dance with Draco, then her father. She chatted briefly with Professor Slughorn and Gwenog Jones. Harry knew she'd been a Holyhead Harpies fan since she was little. Bill dragged her onto the dance floor, and Draco took over when that one was finished.

Harry watched them talk and saw them smile a secret smile at each other. Ginny rested her head on Draco's chest, and her eyes met Harry's. He smiled at her. She smiled back. The moment was broken by the announcement that the buffet was open.

Draco escorted Ginny back to her family, and left her. Harry followed him with his eyes. He went to the buffet and gathered an assortment of food. He returned to the table but Ginny wasn't there. Ron made some comment, and they all laughed. Nothing seemed out of order so Harry moved on.

He saw Hermione standing in a circle of some gentlemen he recognised from the Ministry. They were all taking in her every word. Cormac was off to the side, looking disgruntled. He did notice that every now and then, Hermione's eyes would scan the room. 'Looking for Ron?', wondered Harry.

Harry did another circuit of the room. Everything seemed in order. He looked over to the Weasley table. Draco was talking to Arthur, and the two seemed to be getting on quite well. Ron was eating, while keeping an eye on Draco. Hannah sat watching the dancing. Harry wondered if she would have any luck getting Ron to dance.

He noticed that Ginny still wasn't back. He frowned. He scanned the room. Not spotting her, he walked around. None of their Hogwarts friends had seen her. Tonks shook her head. Harry was getting quite anxious, and he noticed Draco was looking around for her too.

Harry's shift was getting close to over; he could see the next shift being briefed by Robards. He had just decided to go over and ask Draco where Ginny was when he spotted her. She was talking to Luna, quite seriously. They must have been in the ladies room, for they now stood just a few feet from it.

Luna seemed to doing most of the talking, for Ginny nodded occasionally. They seemed to come to some sort of agreement when they both nodded and hugged. Then they went their separate ways. Ginny headed back to the table. Before she could sit, Percy had her up and dancing.

Harry clenched his teeth when Dean Thomas cut in. He had been the bane of Harry's life in his sixth year, when Dean was going out with Ginny. Harry had wanted Ginny to be his, and hated seeing Ginny with another guy. Their relationship had been tempetuous, with lots of ups and they had finally broken up, Harry had contemplated making a move on Ginny, until Hermione reminded him of the role he had to play in Voldemort's downfall.

'Bloody Hermione! Why did I listen to her?" Harry asked himself.

Another Auror finally came over and relieved Harry from his position. Harry informed him of a couple of people he had his eyes on, as they were headed for a drunk and disorderly warning. He then left and went to get changed. He returned and made his way to the dance.

"Mr Harry Potter."

The crowd gasped and applauded loudly. Harry smiled falsely, although he refused to stop and pose for photos. He kept going, making his way over to the Weasley table.

"Hello everyone," asked Luna, appearing suddenly.

"Hello, Luna dear. How are you?" asked Molly.

"Fine thank you, Mrs Weasley. It's lovely to see so many people here tonight. Ginny, may I have a word?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," said Ginny.

Harry pulled her chair back for her. She stood and looked at him. "Thanks." She touched his arm as she walked passed.

"You're welcome," he said. He took her seat, next to Draco. Ron nodded to him. Both Draco and Harry kept their eyes on Ginny.

"I'll just go to the bar," said Draco, standing up. Ron held the empty beer jug up, indicating he wanted another.

Harry noted the bar was quite close to where Ginny and Luna were talking. "I'll go with you. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, can I get you anything?"

Arthur held his glass up, but Molly frowned at him. "Er, no thanks," he said.

They walked away quickly together. Ginny hadn't seen them, nor Luna. They leaned against the bar.

"Shit, one of them has cast Muffliato," cursed Draco.

Harry waved his hand, and Ginny and Luna's voices were clearer.

"Nice one. Not just a pretty face with a gorgeous ass," smirked Draco. Harry smiled, until they overheard Luna talking.

"So, we're agreed?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Ginny.

Luna hugged her. "If we stick to the plan, we'll be fine. We've waited so long for this, Ginny. Finally, we get our revenge."

"You're absolutely sure? There's no mistake? It's definitely the Carrows?"asked Ginny.

Harry and Draco froze, looking at each other.

"Oh yes. I wanted to make absolutely sure. I don't want there to be any mistakes, not with what happened to MacMillan and Robbins."

"It's Ernie and Demelza, Luna. Merlin, when did you become so cold?" snapped Ginny.

"You know exactly when, Ginny. You were there, after all. When they raped me!" snapped Luna, back.

Ginny shook her head and lowered it. "I know, I'm sorry. I-I'm just tired. It's been a long trip."

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to find Mac-, er Ernie and Demelza. At least we were able to give their families something to bury."

"God, Luna, stop it," said Ginny, turning away.

Luna grabbed her arm. "Don't go soft on me, not now, Ginny."

Ginny pulled her arm away. "I'm not, but please don't speak of Mel and Ernie like that."

Luna stilled. "I'm sorry.

Ginny nodded.

"I can't do this without you, Ginny. I won't," said Luna, determinedly.

Ginny grabbed her hands. "You don't have to. I promised you I'd see this through with you, and I will. I have reasons of my own, you know that."

Luna nodded. "I know. Speaking of, Neville wants to go too."

Ginny stared at her. "What? No! No, he cant. I don't want him to."

"He needs closure too, Ginny," said Luna.

Ginny drew in a breath.

"It wasn't his choice, you know that. He never would have done it if he wasn't under the Imperious curse. He was raped as much as you were."

Harry let out a gasp, and Draco swore. Luckily, Luna and Ginny were too caught up with each other to notice them.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I know," she said softly. "I just worry that when we're with the Carrows, if he's there, it will bring all the memories back. I need to be able to focus on them."

"Think about it. We don't have much time before we leave for Amsterdam. Now, I must get back to my date," said Luna.

Amsterdam! Harry had pinpointed Amsterdam as the next potential potions drop off. It was all coming together.

He turned to talk to Draco, when he noticed he was shaking. His heart sank. Ginny had been raped. Their Ginny! And Luna and, god, even Neville!

"Those bastards. I'm going to kill them," snarled Draco, his fists clenched.

"You need to calm down. Fire-whiskey, neat," said Harry to the bartender. It was put in front of Draco and he tossed it back.

"That's all you're getting tonight," said Harry. "Now, put a smile on your face. We heard nothing, understand? Gin is back at the table. Let's go over there, and I'll ask her to dance."

Harry pulled away, but Draco remained. "Hey. You okay?"

Draco shook his head. "Tell me, Harry. Do you own any residences anywhere in the world? Outside of England, I mean?"

Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. "Pity. I just want to go over there and pick her up and take her away. I want to lock her up and forget about all this shit."

Harry smirked. "Yeah? Good luck with that. How are you going to keep her quiet?"

"Fuck her all the time," said Draco, simply. "Tie her to the bed if I have to."

Harry stared at him as he walked over to the Weasleys table. Damn, that sounded like a pretty good idea.

Draco sat next to Ginny. Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Would you -"

"Hey, Gin, let's dance," said Ron, suddenly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You? Want to dance?" She shrugged. "All right then, but as soon as you step on my toes, we're done."

"This should be short and sweet," smirked Charlie. Ron threw him the finger. Ginny grabbed the finger and led him onto the dance floor as he howled in pain.

Harry watched them. Ginny was doing a lot of talking, while Ron kept his head down, watching his feet. He saw Ron step on Ginny's feet, and saw her wince.

Harry stood up. "Hannah, would you like to dance?"

"Thank you," said Hannah, standing up.

They danced for several minutes, making small talk. Harry steered them closer to Ron and Ginny.

"Do you mind if we swap partners?" he asked Hannah. She nodded in relief, aware that all eyes were on her because she was with Harry.

They danced next to Ron and Ginny. "Swap partners?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, and took Hannah in his arms. Over her head, Harry saw Hemione watching them. He couldn't make out her expression.

"Ahem," said Ginny, amused.

"Oh God, sorry," said Harry, taking her in his arms. He danced her away, spinning her around.

Harry guided her to the middle of all the dancers. He held her close, closing his eyes as he felt her in his arms again. "You look so beautful tonight."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you. I like your tie."

Harry had changed the colour of his black tie to the same colour as Draco's tie and Ginny's dress.

"I've missed you,Gin. It felt like you were gone for ages. How did your work go?" he asked her.

"I found what I went for," said Ginny, quietly.

"You don't seem very happy about it," said Harry. Ginny shrugged.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Ginny-"began Harry.

"Actually Harry, I don't feel like talking right now. We can talk at home later." She lay her head on his chest, and put her arms around his waist..

Harry stilled. "Home? I-I can come home with you?" he stammered.

Ginny stopped dancing and looked up at him. Her eyes softened. "Of course, Harry. I've missed you."

"Gin," said Harry, pulling her close. She lay her head on his shoulder, and her hands ran down to caress his ass.

He turned his head slightly, and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, as gently as his.

Draco appeared beside them. "Finish your dance. I'm going to get our cloaks, and we'll leave. I've already said goodnight to your family, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, smiling at him. He left them, and Harry held her closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Gin. I never want to hurt you."

Ginny pulled his head down to hers, so she could whisper in his ear. "Take me home and fuck me, Harry. Fuck me, then make love to me."

Harry looked at her. They saw Draco waiting for them near the stairway. He put his arm around her, and escorted her off the dance floor

They passed Luna and Neville. Harry realised he had never gotten around to speaking with either of them tonight.

They went past Ron and Hannah, who, surprisingly, were still dancing. Ron grinned at them, liking this whole dancing business.

Harry's eyes caught Hermione looking over at them. Again, he wondered if she was watching Ron.

Dean and Seamus called out a farewell. Ginny smiled at them, but her mind was set on reaching Draco. Harry could almost feel the desperation in her body.

Finally they made their way to Draco. He handed Harry his cloak, and helped Ginny put hers on. He nuzzled her neck.

"Let's go home," she said huskily, a sound that went straight to Harry's groin.

They made their way up the stairs, unaware of the amount of people who were watching them. Some with curiousity, and envy. Some with jealousy.

There was even one there who watched them with hatred. 'Why should they get to go on and live happy lives? They should suffer, just like I have suffered. They'll get their just dues. I'll make damn sure of that!'

Unaware of these dark thoughts, Harry, Ginny and Draco disappeared into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

They made their way to the Apparition site. As they were getting ready to go, Draco pulled back.

"You go on. I'll be along soon."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, eyeing him curiously.

Draco pulled her close and kissed her. He did the same to Harry. "Go," he said.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and side-Apparated them home to her bedroom.

"Woah!" said Harry, nearly falling over. He was still trying to work out what had happened with Draco, and wasn't expecting to side-Apparate with Ginny.

"Problem, Potter?" smirked Ginny. "You don't like a witch leading the way?" She shrugged off her cloak. Her hands went to unzip her dress on the side.

Harry shot up. "Let me," he said.

He came around behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Ginny leaned against him, turning her head to meet his to kiss. His fingers found her zip, and he slowly pulled it down. He put his hands on her shoulders, and tugged the dress away. Ginny stepped out of it, and away from his body heat.

She turned to face him. She was wearing no bra and no knickers, only suspender stockings and heels.

Harry's dick nearly flew out of his pants. Ginny reached up and undid her hair. It tumbled down, and she shook her head, then gathered it so it lay on one side.

Harry shrugged off his cloak and ripped his shirt, in his hurry to get it off. He undid his pants zipper carefully, then drew his pants down.

"Leave them on," he said, as he saw Ginny start to take off her shoes. "Walk around the room."

He removed his pants, watching as Ginny bent over to pick up her dress, then turn and walk to put it in the hamper in her bathroom. She then turned and walked back to him.

He met her half way across the room. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her against the wall, and thrust into her.

Ginny cried out, not in pain, in ecstasy. This was what she needed, wanted.

Harry stilled at her cry. She opened her eyes to look at him. His gorgeous eyes bore into her very soul.

"Take me. I want this. I need this. I need you," she whispered.

Harry's mouth latched onto her throat as he thrust back. He could feel her pulse point pounding. He pulled back to kiss her, and she met his mouth with her own.

"Faster. Fuck me faster, harder, Harry," she cried.

"Fuck, Gin," groaned Harry, as she bounced up and down.

"Gods, yes," cried Ginny, throwing her head back again.

Harry settled his hands on her ass, and pulled her off the wall. He carried her to the bed and lay her on the edge. He spread her legs wide, and thrust in again and again.

"Harry-gonna-come-now-yessssssss!" cried Ginny, finding and needing her release.

"Gods, Ginnnnnnyyyyyyy," cried Harry, feeling like his dick was going to explode.

They thrust a few more times, until Harry was well and truly spent.

"Welcome home," chuckled Ginny.

"You were the one who just got back," reminded Harry.

"You were the one who left us," counter-acted Ginny.

"Yeah, I know. I was stupid. Scared. Tossed the best thing in my life away," said Harry, laying next to her and gathering her in his arms.

"Well, you've been to Australia. You've heard of a boomerang. It's a stick that you throw, and it always comes back," said Ginny. "You're our boomerang."

"Our? So it's going to be the three of us?" asked Harry, happily.

"You have a problem with that, Potter?" drawled Draco, coming in to the room.

Harry sighed. "Back to Potter, am I?" Draco shrugged and handed a letter to Ginny.

She read it quickly, then banished it. "Harry has a new nickname."

"Scarhead?" asked Draco, sarcastically.

"That brings back memories," chuckled Harry.

"Boomer. Cos he's our boomerang, he keeps coming back," said Ginny, winking at Draco.

"Still better than Dray! As long as he keeps coming, that's all I care about," said Draco.

"Oh, you. Get undressed and get into bed," ordered Ginny.

"Why doesn't one of you undress me. Obviously I missed all the fun the first time around," said Draco.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. Harry, undress Dray please. I'm going to get us some wine, I really need a decent drink. The wine at the Ministry was so bad. I'll be back."

Draco took off his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Ginny went past and he pulled her close. He kissed her, stroking her breasts.

Harry got hard again, watching them. He stroked his dick, watching Draco's get hard too.

Ginny left, and Harry got out of bed. Like with Ginny, he went behind Draco, and slid his hands around his waist, nuzzling his neck. He then removed Draco's shirt and ran his hands over his upper torso.

His hands went to Draco's pants. He carefully lowered the zip, then walked around the front.

He knelt down in front of Draco.

"Shoes," he said.

Draco lifted his foot so Harry could remove his shoe and sock. He then did the other one. Kneeling up, Harry pulled Draco's pants down slowly. He stepped out of them, and Harry tossed them towards the bathroom.

He was surprised to see that Draco wore no underwear. "I must have missed the owl stating commando was the dress code for tonight," he said, running his hands up and down Draco's calves and thighs.

"We fucked before we got there," said Draco, running his hands through Harry's black hair.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Draco's touch. He opened them, and as their eyes met, he took Draco's dick in his mouth.

Draco sighed. Harry licked and sucked slowly, his hands cupping Draco's balls. Draco moaned, and put his hand on the back of Harry's head. He thrust lightly into his mouth.

Harry didn't know when Ginny joined them. He had his eyes closed as he sucked Draco, loving his taste. Next time he looked up, Ginny was behind Draco, licking his neck and kissing him. Her fingers played with the nubs on his chest, then ran down his sides.

He groaned, and Harry picked up the pace for his sucking. Draco drew in a harsh breath, throwing his head back.

"Let's take this to the bed," he groaned.

Harry released him long enough so he could lay down. Ginny sat on his face, as he began to lick her pussy. Harry went back to his cock and his balls.

He kept an eye on Ginny. Her beautiful ass was right in his face. He could see her hole, and he wanted in.

His mouth left Draco's cock, who groaned at the loss on contact. Sitting on his hind legs, Harry pulled Ginny off Draco's face and sat her on Draco's cock.

Draco's hands went to her waist, and he began pounding into her. Harry let them take a few seconds, then positioned himself behind Ginny.

He slowly went into her ass. She cried out, and Draco stilled, letting her get used to the both of them inside her.

"Gods, move, please," begged Ginny.

It took them several tries to get into a rythymn, but when they did, it was amazing.

"It's too much, I'm going to come," cried Ginny, her senses overloaded.

"Come for us, baby," cried Harry.

"Yeah, come for us, Gin," moaned Draco.

Her orgasm triggered Draco's. Harry wasn't far behind. Ginny felt as if she was overflowing with come, it was leaking out of her ass and her pussy.

"You filled me up," she sighed in satisfaction, happily laying down between them.

"That was fucking amazing," sighed Draco.

"Language," scolded Ginny, mockingly.

"Sorry, that was fucking awesome," teased Draco. Harry laughed.

"Much better. Merlin, I need a drink. What about you? Accio wine and glasses," she called.

Harry had to duck as the wine bottle came off the dresser. Ginny deflty caught the glasses. "Jesus, that would have knocked me out if it hit."

"Nah, your head's too thick for that, Boomer," teased Draco.

"Here, have this, then we'll get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll make plans," said Ginny, pouring the wine and handing it over.

"Plans?" asked Harry, sharing a quizzical look with Draco.

Ginny nodded. "We'll need to expand the wardrobes, maybe an extension charm. Unless you want to keep your clothes in your current wardrobe, Draco."

He shrugged. "Let's get Harry's stuff in here first."

Harry stilled. "You want me to move in?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I want us to all be together, for as long as we have," smiled Ginny, softly.

Draco shot her a look, but she was looking at Harry tenderly. "You said you wasn't sure what to do with Grimmauld Place. Why not turn it over to Tonks and Teddy. It's still in the family," she said.

"You both want me to move in with you?" he asked, looking between Draco and Ginny.

Draco took his hand. "Stay with us. Live with us," he said.

Harry nodded, knowing he had found his home. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Hooray. Let's drink a toast. To the three of us. Finally together," cried Ginny.

"The three of us," toasted Draco and Harry, tossing back the wine. Ginny raised her glass, spilling some of it in her exuberance.

"Oops! Scourgify," she cried. She set her glass on the side table as she yawned.

"Come on, love, you need sleep," said Draco, pulling her toward him so they could pull back the bedcovers.

"Mmm, love sleeping with you both beside me," she purred.

"Me too," said Draco.

"Me three," agreed Harry.

Draco yawned, which set Harry off. In no time, Draco drifted off to sleep. Harry spooned Ginny, playing with her breasts. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Ginny." * He fell asleep.

Ginny waited for several moments, before she got out of bed. Harry and Draco moved closer, seeking body contact.

"Just love me for the rest of my life," she said softly.**

She quickly went into the bathroom, shutting the door. She got dressed, black pants, black t-shirt, black shoes. She pulled her hair back into a bun and secured it with a small wand. She grabbed a black jacket and went back to her bedroom.

After checking on the boys again, she gathered a couple more things, then, with a lingering look, she left them sleeping. She took the wine and glasses with her.

Downstairs, she rinsed the glasses and put the wine back on the rack. She secured a lethal looking knife to her ankle, and a Muggle shotgun to her back. She cast the concealment charm on them, then put her jacket on.

Ginny went to a big photograph on the wall. It was all the Weasleys and Harry, taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She looked at it, seeing her family waving to her. Her photo mum looked worried, as did photo Harry. She did her best not to look at them.

She took the photo off the wall. Behind it was a safe. She took out her wand from her jacket pocket, and waved her wand over the safe, in a pattern only she knew.

The safe clicked. Ginny opened it. It didn't hold a lot, but Ginny knew exactly what she was looking for. She took out two envelopes, then closed the safe.

She sealed the safe with another wave of her wand. She put the photo back up, taking the time to look at all her family. "I love you all. You're the best family ever."

Ginny glanced at the clock. She was running out of time. She lay the envelopes on the table, where they would be sure to find them when they finally woke. The potion in the wine should knock them out for at least twelve hours. Hell, if all went according to plan, Ginny could be back before they even woke up! Even as she thought it, Ginny knew that wasn't likely. Still, they had no idea where she was going.

Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Ginny took several precious seconds to look around. She loved her home, and hoped that, if she didn't make it back, Harry and Draco would look after it.

Her eyes went to the stairs. She knew she didn't have time to go back up there, for a final goodbye.

"I love you. I love you both," she said, a tear leaking from one eye.

The floo flared. Ginny could see Luna's head in it. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready," said Ginny.

"Come through," instructed Luna. Her head disappeared.

Ginny took a last look around. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the floo.

The flames died down and the house was silent. Upstairs, Harry and Draco lay together, unaware of what had just happened.

* and ** words are taken from the Daniel Radcliffe movie 'Horns'.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco stirred. Harry's semi-erect cock was leaning against his stomach, and his morning breath was blowing in Draco's face. He grunted and rolled over. Harry followed him, his arm draping over Draco's side, and his cock now nudging his hole.

"Mmm," said Draco, wiggling around.

"Hmm", sighed Harry, appreciatively. He moved closer, and lifted Draco's thigh over his. "Morning," he said softly as he plunged in.

Draco groaned, and moved back against Harry. "Good morning," he said, his arm reaching back to caress Harry's legs.

They fucked leisurely, not needing to hurry. Neither of them had to work today, so they took their time. Finally, they were done.

"Mmmm, it is a good morning," agreed Harry, kissing Draco, who lay on his back now. Draco pulled Harry close, and they lay together.

"Gin's been gone a long time," said Harry. Draco looked puzzled.

"Where did she go?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought she'd gone jogging. She said you guys do that sometimes."

Draco nodded, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Yeah, we do. I just didn't think she'd go this morning, that's all."

Harry leaned his face against Draco's chest. "I wish she were here. I wanna fuck you both right now."

Draco smiled, and kissed Harry. "If you're going to be living here, we'll be doing that for a long time. So, today we'll go and get your stuff?"

Harry nodded and sat up. He took a few seconds to admire Draco's toned chest. "First, though, I think I want to suck you. How does that sound, Dray?"

Draco chuckled. "Sounds mighty fine, Boom-" Draco's use of the nickname was cut off as Harry slammed his mouth onto Draco's. He kissed his neck, and licked his nubs. He kissed his way down his abdomen, and was about to pull the sheet back when they were interrupted.

"Hey Gin, I-oh, bloody hell, I really didn't need to see that!" cried Ron, turning his head away.

"What do you think you're doing, barging in like that?" asked Draco, angrily.

"My sister's not under the covers in there, is she?" asked Ron, painfully, pointing to the bed, with his head still turned away.

"Yeah, but she's got her mouth full at the moment," said Draco, sarcastically.

"Fuck!" said Ron, angrily.

"Enough, Draco. No Ron, Gin's not here," said Harry. He crawled back up the bed, and lay on his side. Draco cuddled closer to him, just to piss Ron off.

"Is it safe to look?" asked Ron, nervously.

"Yes, you prat," sighed Harry.

Draco caressed his shoulder as Ron turned around. "Look and learn, Weasel." He kissed Harry's shoulder.

"Draco," warned Harry. He turned his attention back to Ron. "What's up?"

Ron shrugged. "I was just worried about Gin, that's all. Bill and Fleur came over for breakfast, and he mentioned something Gin said. She said something similar to me. It bothered me, so I flooed over to George and Angelina's. Actually caught them right in the middle of it, if you know what I mean," he said nervously.

"Fucking. Seems to be a lot of it going on this morning. Or trying to," said Draco, pointedly.

"Right, well, I just wanted to see if everything was all right with Gin, that's all. Where is she?" asked Ron.

"Jogging, probably," shrugged Harry. Draco nodded.

Ron looked around. "So, you all sleep in here now."

"Sleeping is one of the things we do in here, yes," agreed Draco. Harry sighed. "Not helping," he said out of the corner of his mouth to Draco.

Ron sighed. "It's okay, I get it. You're-all of you are together. Gin told me last night. Just don't break my sister's heart, all right. She's been through enough."

"She told you last night?" asked Harry, surprised. Ron nodded.

"Look, I think I'm going to go and floo to Percy's, see if she said the same thing to him. Ah, I think I 'll use the floo downstairs."

Ron left, and started going downstairs. "Maybe fire-call first. They might be trying to fuck like the rest of us."

"Good call," said Ron's voice from downstairs.

Harry chuckled. He looked back at Draco, and leaned over to kiss him. "Bit of a surprise, huh. Gin's started to tell the family. To be honest, after Molly and Arthur, Ron's the one whose reaction would have worried me the most."

"Wanting his approval?" teased Draco. Harry shook his head.

"You know what Gin's like with family. I'd never want this," he pointed to Draco and himself, "to cause any conflict, or make Ginny have to pick. The Weasleys are a great family, the only one I've ever really known."

"I know. Remember, my family situation was pretty shitty too. It's why Gin's trust and acceptance meant so much. Now, we're making our own little family," smiled Draco.

"That's so sweet," said Harry, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Shut it, you," said Draco, rolling over on top of Harry. Harry's hands gripped his thighs.

"Ah, fellas, you need to see this," called Ron from downstairs.

"Pretty sure we don't," sighed Draco, lowering his head to kiss Harry.

"Guys!" called Ron, urgently.

Harry stilled. He knew by the tone of Ron's voice that it really was urgent. "Come on, let's go see what he wants."

Draco sighed, and rolled off. He started to get out of bed, and glanced at the time. "Shit, did you know it's nearly one in the afternoon. We must have slept for nearly twelve hours."

Harry looked at the clock in surprise. "Are you sure that's the right time?" he asked, shrugging on his dress pants from the night before, not bothering with underwear.

Draco nodded, doing the same. "No reason to think it's not."

They went downstairs, and saw Ron coming back in from the backyard. "When did you last see Ginny?" he asked.

"Last night, when we got in from the ball. We, er, you know," muttered Harry.

Ron waved him off. "Yeah, right, I get it. So, you, um, did it, then what, went to sleep? Was she there when you woke up?"

"No, I told you, I thought she'd gone jogging, or something," said Harry.

"Sometimes she does yoga in the backyard," suggested Draco.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I just checked, she's not out there."

"What are you suggesting, Weasel?" asked Draco, suspiciously.

"I found these on the table," said Ron, holding up two letters. "One's addressed to you both," he said.

Draco and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "What's the other one?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed and looked worried. He held it up for them to see."Last Will and Testament of Ginevra Molly Weasley," read Draco. He expelled a breath. "Shit."

The floo flared and Hermione stepped out. "Come in, please," drawled Draco, sarcastically, extending his arm.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, "what are you doing here?"

"Is Ginny here?" she asked urgently.

"No, she's not. What the bloody hell is going on? How did you get through the wards?" asked Harry.

"Oh please, I put the wards up myself," snapped Hermione to Harry. She turned to Ron. "When was Ginny last seen?"

"Last night, after the ball. She came back here with them and...well, you know."

"Fucked! For Christ's sake," snapped Draco.

Hermione turned to him and Harry. "Can you tell me what happened? Not that, you git, but after. Did Ginny say anything strange?"

Harry and Draco shrugged, as they looked at each other. "No, well, we were together," said Draco, throwing a look at Ron, "then we talked about getting Harry's things from Grimmauld Place today. Gin went downstairs to get some glasses and champagne, then came back and we had a drink."

Harry nodded. "But Gin didn't drink any. Remember, she spilt hers, then set her glass down. I think I must have fallen asleep after that, I don't remember anything till we woke up and Gin was gone."

Hermione nodded. "She must have put a sleeping potion in your glasses. How did she communicate with her? I was watching her closely. I never saw her give Ginny a note," muttered Hermione to herself.

"I gave Gin a note last night. It was from Munroe, Harry's house-elf. Said it came to Grimmauld Place," said Draco.

"Damn, she was talking to the house-elves at the ball, I should have known," muttered Hermione, running her hands through her hair.

"Will you please bloody explain what the hell is going on?" yelled Draco. Harry lay his hand on Draco's arm. He shrugged it off.

"Luna sent a note to Ginny and Neville last night. They've gone after the Carrows," said Hermione.

"Fuck," said Draco, going pale.

Harry stepped forward. "Amsterdam?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "How did you-oh, never mind. Yes, Amsterdam. I know where they've gone. We wanted to wait another twenty-four hours to confirm exactly who is there. The Carrows are definitely there, but we think Lestrange is too."

"So you can get us there," said Harry.

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. "What?" asked Harry.

"I would have liked to take more with us. Several of the team are unreachable at the moment," she said.

"The team? You mean you're a part of it?" asked Draco.

Ron scoffed. "Part of it. She's it, dickhead. She's the one who pulled us all together. She's the leader."

This really didn't surprise Harry, not when he stopped to think about it. But he didn't have time for that now.

"If you can get us there, let's go. The longer we leave it, the longer those three are in danger. Fuck, it's the Carrows. You told me the stories, Hermione. Rape, abduction, hell, kids disappearing and never been seen again. I want Gin far away from them," said Harry, angrily.

"Don't you think I want the same? Neville's with them, which probably won't help Ginny. And Luna, well, Luna's not in the right frame of mind to fight them and win. Ginny is their best hope."

"Shit," cried Ron.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Draco. "Let's go."

"It's not that easy, I'm afraid. You see, I've recently discovered we have a traitor among us. Again, I was hoping to get more evidence, but Luna's impulsive behaviour has done us no favours. We have to act cautiously," advised Hermione.

"Fuck your caution. You want to hang around and get more evidence, or wait for more people, that's your decision. Just tell us where they are, and Draco and I'll go. I'm not waiting. We'll leave within the hour," snapped Harry.

"I'm going too. Gin's my sister," said Ron.

"Don't you understand? You're walking into a trap! Luna, Neville and Ginny did too. The Carrows and Lestrange knew they were coming! The traitor told them everything," cried Hermione.

"Where is this fucking traitor? Give me five minutes with him, and he'll tell us everything we need to know," scowled Harry.

Hermione shook her head, amused. "Really? Or maybe you'll let the traitor suck your dick, like SHE nearly did last time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"What?" asked Draco.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded. He let out a breath. "The traitor is Cho, and she disappeared even before Luna and the others left for Amsterdam, so we can't question her," said Hermione.

"How do you know about that?" asked Harry angrily to Hermione.

"Luna told me," shrugged Hermione.

"Why would she go against Luna, I thought they were together...in a weird, slave kind of way?" said Draco.

"Cho left the magical world after the battle. She never really got over losing Cedric; she talked about him all the time. She met a Muggle and began a relationship with married, and she fell pregnant. She told him about her magical background, after all, there was a small chance the child could be magical. The baby was born, a son. Her husband began to worry if he would be magical, or that Cho would teach him to be a wizard. The marriage disintegrated, and Cho left him and her son. She's been going through a depression ever since. She came back to the magical world. She was at the Ministry looking for work, when I saw her. I knew she needed some help so I took her back to the Lo-er, the house I'm staying. Unfortunately, I then had to go away for a couple of weeks for my real job. By the time I returned, Luna and Cho were in a Dominant/Submissive relationship," explained Hermione.

"Blimey!" said Ron, "It's sounds a bit like that Muggle movie that everyone's talking about. But why would Cho then betray Luna?"

Hermione sighed. "As we've got closer to finding the Carrows, Luna has got more and more out of control. I imagine her Dominant personality has spiralled too. Maybe Cho has had enough. Did she talk much to you, Harry, the night you were together?"

"Oh, so there was talking too? I thought it was just about the blow jobs," snapped Draco.

Harry sighed. "No, she didn't really say anything. I was surprised to see her out, without Luna. We really just drank together for awhile. Then we left, and Luna found us. Cho left pretty much straight away."

"Look, I'm getting sick of all this jibber-jabber. Where the bloody hell in Amsterdam are they, Granger?" asked Draco.

"I'll go home and get changed, grab a few things. You, whoever's going, get changed. Arm yourself. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes. You'll be in Amsterdam in forty-five, Malfoy," spat Hermione.

"Fine. Make it thirty minutes. Now get the fuck out of my house," snapped Draco, pointing to the floo. He then stormed upstairs.

"This should be fun," muttered Ron, watching him. He flooed away.

Hermione sighed. "He's a hot head. You'll have to watch him. Luna is bad enough, you don't need another."

"The woman we love is possibly facing Death Eaters right now. How do you think he feels, how we feel?" snapped Harry. He followed Draco up the stairs.

Hermione watched him go. "I do understand how you feel, Harry. The woman I love is there, too," she said softly.

She flooed away to get them the information they would need.

Harry went upstairs. Draco wasn't in Ginny's room, so Harry went down the hall to Draco's bedroom. He was getting dressed all in black. He was perusing a drawer of weapons.

"Gin know you have those?" he asked.

Draco nodded, not looking at him. "Two of mine are missing, so I'd assume she's got them. I feel a bit better about that."

He looked over at Harry. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

Harry nodded. "I'll have to go to Grimmauld Place. I just wanted to make sure you, we, were okay?"

Draco shrugged. "It won't be okay till we know Gin's all right. We can deal with that other shit later."

"I was drunk. I stopped her before she did anything," said Harry, hurriedly.

"I don't want to hear about this now. This whole thing is fucked. Chang, Granger, Lovegood."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"It's not you. I feel like it's three years ago all over again. I'm sick of these demons from the past. I don't want to look back," said Draco.

"Tell you what, when this is over, you, me and Gin are going on a holiday. Somewhere hot, where I can ogle you both in a bikini."

Draco tried to smile. "Deal. Now go, get ready. If I have to do this, I need you there with me."

Harry quickly hugged him. "I'll be with you. Let's go get our witch."

"You've got twenty minutes, Potter," said Draco, looking at his watch.

"I only need fifteen, Malfoy," said Harry, sarcastically.

Draco pulled him close and kissed him. "Hurry back. I need you with me on this."

Harry flooed to Grimmauld Place, and he returned in twelve minutes.

Ten minutes later, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were on their way, via Portkey, to Amsterdam.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione's Portkey landed them in an alley. It was night time, and there weren't many lights around. Hermione lit her wand, and checked her map. "This way," she said, nodding to her left.

They followed her, with Ron bringing up the rear. It was an industrial area, and there was no sign of anyone around. "Are you sure, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Hermione, consulting her map again. Satisfied, she folded it up and put it back in her pocket. She waved her wand over a building, frowning when nothing showed up. She then did it on another building, this one showing signs of activity inside.

"Okay. That spell shows ten people inside. So with Ginny, Luna and Neville, there are the Carrows and possibly Lestrange. I don't know who the rest are, possibly followers they've picked up along the way for a bit of muscle. I'd imagine they are patrolling the building," said Hermione.

"I want a chance at Lestrange," said Draco, instantly.

Hermione nodded. "Right, you and Harry pair up, and Ron and I will pair up. We'll stick together when we first go in, then split up. We'll decide where we go when we get in there. Any questions?"

"Are we trying to take them back alive?" asked Ron. Everyone turned to look at him. "The Death Eaters, I mean."

"No," said Draco, coldly. "Dead or alive."

Harry nodded. "However it plays out. I just want to get Ginny out of there."

"And Luna and Neville," said Hermione, sharply.

"Ginny is OUR priority," snapped Draco. Harry laid an arm on his to placate him. Draco shrugged him off.

"Are we going in, or going to stay out here jibber-jabbering?" he asked. He took off closer to the building.

Hermione sighed, and looked at Harry. "He's a loose cannon. Good luck with him."

Harry nodded. Ron looked at Hermione. "So, you and Luna, huh? Makes sense, I guess. In a weird way. Sure explains why you and me didn't work."

"Is this really the time?" asked Harry, exasperated.

"Yes, Ronald. Luna and I. And Harry's right, this isn't the time. Damn, Malfoy's gone in already. I'm glad he wasn't on the bloody Horcrux hunt with us."

"Bet you wish Luna was, like Harry wishes Ginny was,"said Ron, as they stalked closer to the building. "I think-"

"Bloody hell, shut up," scowled Harry, looking up. "I think I just saw wand fire from that window. We need to get in there now. Where the bloody hell is Draco?"

"Here," said Draco, emerging from the front door. "Come in. Looks like they've taken out two of the muscle for us. Bound with no wands, and stunned. Can we send them to the Ministry, Granger?" asked Draco.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came inside, and indeed, saw two unknown men bound up and stunned, their wands nowhere to be seen. Hermione brought them together, then sent them off to the Ministry. She tucked a brief note to one of their jackets, expalining what they were there for.

"A little something I prepared earlier," she quipped. She activated the Portkey, and sent them off.

"Right, let's keep going. Ron, you and I will go this way. Harry, you and Draco that way. Send your Patronus if you come across Nev, Ginny or Luna," instructed Hermione.

With a nod, Harry and Draco went around the corner. They blended into the shadows, keeping their wands out in front of them.

They came close to the back entrance of the building, and heard a low moan. They came across another unknown man, bound but groggy. The remnants of the Bat Bogey hex were all over his face, and he was curled up groaning, his hands over his manhood.

"That's our girl," grinned Draco to Harry.

Harry sent his Patronus to Hermione and Ron, while Draco cleaned his face with a quick Scourgify charm. Hermione also sent him off to the Ministry.

"How many Portkeys do you have, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Another three," she replied. She waved her wand and turned to the others. "Good. I just did a Homenum Revello spell, and it shows the presence of seven humans, so we're on track. Let's go. This level is clear. You go up those stairs, Ron and I will back track and take the stairs from back there," she said, pointing. "Good luck."

She and Ron disappeared around the corner. Draco and Harry looked at each other, then headed upstairs. The building was ominously quiet. Draco indicated he wanted to go left. They both seemed to know not to talk, as they had both felt as though they were being watched. Sure enough-

"Avada Kedavra," came a shout, and a jet of green light headed for them. Harry pulled Draco aside, and they crawled back around the corner. They heard the sound of someone running close by. Harry held his finger up to Draco, to indicate there was only one person out there. Draco nodded. Message received.

Draco used a circular motion with his finger, and Harry nodded. Draco crept away from Harry, while Harry ran from one corner of the building to another. He crouched behind some furniture.

"Reducto," cried a voice, and the furniture in front of Harry exploded. He ducked as pieces of furniture rained on him, but he ran ahead, finding cover under a table.

Harry heard the steps getting closer. He braced himself, prepared to jump out and confront his attacker.

"Oppugno," cried the voice again. Books of all descriptions seemed to attack him. He ducked and fought them off. In desperation, he pointed his wand and said "Immobulus." The books froze where they were.

"Expelliamus," cried Draco, from the other side of the room.

"What the-" said the voice. Harry jumped at, his wand out and ready.

"Petrificus Totalus," cried Harry, as he realised he had a good view of the man's back. He must have turned around to look for Draco, Harry realised.

The man stiffened immediately, and fell down. Draco went over to him, knocking his wand out of his frozen hand. He sent a Patronus to Hermione, after he bound the frozen wizard.

A Patronus came back to them. "We've found Neville. Need help. Second level." The little dog Patronus scurried away.

"He's not going anywhere," said Draco, nudging the frozen wizard with his foot. "Let's go help Longbottom."

Harry nodded, and they ran out. It didn't take them long to find Hermione and Ron. "Where's Neville?" they asked.

Ron, looking pale, pointed up. Draco and Harry turned around, shocked to see a bloody Neville hanging suspended in the air, his arms out as if he was crucified. There was a pool of blood on the ground. His face looked like he had been beaten.

"Shit! Is he dead?" asked Draco. Ron scowled at him. Hermione shook her head. "No, but he's weak. Merlin only knows how long he's been up there. I need help getting him down."

What do you need, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I think he's just there under a Placement charm. When I release the charm, I need one of you to immediately cast Wingardium Leviosa to carefully lower his body to the ground. The other two can stand guard," she said.

"I'll stand guard," offered Ron. Draco nodded in agreement, and transfigured a nearby table into a soft bed for them to lay Neville on. Hermione nodded to him in thanks, and turned to Harry.

"Ready?" she asked. "He'll drop as soon as I release him."

"Enough talk. Do it," snapped Harry.

Hermione and Harry stood next to each other, their wands raised. "On my count of three. One, two, three." She waved her wand, and Neville started to fall.

Hermione let out a gasp, but Hary quickly cast the spell, and gently directed Neville to the waiting bed. Once he was down, Hermione and Harry raced to his side.

Hermione cast Scourgify on the blood on his face and clothes. Fresh blood appeared. "Looks like Sectumsempra," said Harry, grimly. "Did you bring Dittany?"

Hermione nodded, and pulled it out of her bag. "Brings back memories," quipped Ron to Harry.

Hermione applied the Dittany, and several marks on Neville's face and hands seemed to heal. They all jumped when Neville let out a groan.

"Neville. It's Harry. Who did this to you?" asked Harry.

Neville mumbled. Harry put his head down, so his ear was near Neville's mouth. "-strange. Took...Luna. Carrows...have Gin."

Draco hissed at the news, and Hermione paled. "What about Cho? Have you seen her?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville was fading in and out of consciousness. "No. No Cho. Why?" He was shaking his head, trying to fight the darkness.

"Take it easy, Nev," said Harry, laying his hand over Neville's. Harry looked over at Hermione. "We need to get him out of here. Looks like he's been under the Cruciatus a few times. One of us should take him to St Mungo's, and return with Aurors."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll take him," said Ron. "You all should be here, the ones you love are here somewhere. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Harry," mumbled Neville, pulling at his hand.

"Thank you Ronald. Here, give this to Kingsley, or the Auror on duty," said Hermione, handing over a letter.

"Harry," slurred Neville, grabbing his hand with what strength he had left.

"What is it, Nev?" asked Harry. He was worried that Neville was looking paler.

"Tell Nymphadora, I-I..." Neville struggled to stay awake.

"Tonks? What about her?" demanded Harry.

"Love her...and Teddy...tell them...love them," muttered Neville, before he passed out.

"Neville and Tonks?" asked Ron, surprised.

"He needs urgent medical attention," said Hermione, grimly. "And yes, Neville and Tonks. It's been going on for a while now, since she moved into Grimmauld Place with you, Harry."

She handed the Portkey to Ron. "We have two left here with us. You need to get us help as soon as you can, Ron. We're counting on you," she said.

Ron gulped, and nodded. He activated the Portkey, and placed his body protectively over Neville's as it spun away.

Hermione, Harry and Draco all seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "One down, two to go," said Hermione.

"We should stick together. There's three of them, and three of us, plus Gin and Luna," said Draco.

"I agree, although I'm not counting on help from Ginny and Luna. If they are in a position to help us, well, let's count that as a bonus," said Hermione. "Ready? This way."

Draco and Harry started to follow her. "Listen, if we get a chance, any chance, we get Gin out of there, agree?" asked Draco to Harry, holding him back.

"You take her," agreed Harry.

"What? No, if you get the chance, you take her," argued Draco.

"I won't leave you both behind," said Harry, with clenched teeth. "I can't."

"Damn you, Potter, you get her out of here, and get yourself away too," yelled Draco.

"Will you both shut up," hissed Hermione, reappearing next to them.

Draco and Harry glared at each other. Hermione just shook her head. "Let's go."

They followed her around the second level. "It's an old school," she whispered to them. "Most of the rooms are filled with rows of desks and chairs. Lots of books too."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, rubbing his head.

"I think this level is clear. Any ideas how many levels this building has, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Only three," said Hermione.

"And the roof," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

Just then they heard a scream. "That was Luna," cried Hermione, running away.

"Wait! We need a plan," said Harry, running after her and stopping her. She tried to shrug him off.

"We can't just go running up there. We're assuming that Luna and Ginny are up there with the Carrows and Lestrange. We don't know what we'll find. We need to proceed with caution," advised Harry.

"You're right," said Hermione. "We'll go up the stairs together, and see what we find when we get there. Let's go."

They walked closely, wands outstretched. Harry was in the middle, lookling ahead. Hermione to his left, Draco covering his right. They got to the top of the stairs, and found nothing.

Lights further down the hall indicated wand fire. Draco pointed, and the other two nodded. Draco and Harry headed down, while Hermione guarded the rear.

Another scream brought them to the right door. It was shut, so they gathered outside. "Right. I'm going to break the door down. Draco, if it's Lestrange he's all yours. I'll back you up. Hermione, you get to Luna. If you have to, grab her and get the hell out. Okay?" asked Harry.

Draco and Hermione nodded, happy with the plan. "Here," said Hermione, handing over the last Portkey. "For Ginny."

Draco pocketed it. They assumed defensive positions, and Harry stood in front of the door.

"Reducto!" he cried.

The door splintered apart. Hermione and Draco rushed in, Harry following behind. They found Luna curled up in the foetal position, weeping piteously. Her face was a mass of blood and bruising.

"Sectumsempra," cried Lestrange, enjoying his wandwork. He hadn't had this much fun since the days of the Dark Lord.

Luna screamed as the curse cut her abdomen. She curled over.

"Stupefy," yelled Draco.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch," cried Hermione. "Stupefy!"

Lestrange found himself flying through the air to the other side of the room. He quickly saw Harry and Draco in the room. Hermione had rushed to Luna's side.

"Ah, it's young Malfoy. My dear nephew. It's been a while. Want to play, do we?" he sneered at Draco as he stood up.

"I've wanted this for a long time," said Draco.

"Let's hope you're more up for the task than the last one's they sent. Still, it was amusing for a brief time," sneered Lestrange.

"Where are they? What have you done with Ernie and Demelza?" yelled Harry.

"Is that their names? Not that it matters to me. As to their whereabouts, well, you'll have to ask Alecto about that. She was left to clean up what was left."

Draco felt pure hatred for this man. Harry went to Lestrange's left side. Draco walked around to his right. He saw Hermione attending to Luna, and tried to buy her some time.

"Where have you living all this time, Uncle? I can't imagine you'd be happy living undercover in squallor, and with the Carrows, no less," sneered Draco.

Harry stood watching, glancing over at Hermione and checking the door. She looked up and nodded, getting the Portkey out.

"I admit it hasn't been easy these last few years. We've always had contacts that have been sympathetic to our beliefs. I've sought sanctuary in various places throughout Europe, that is all you need to know," hissed Lestrange.

"Still, quite a comedown from being the Dark Lord's number one guy," sneered Draco. "Or should I say, number two? Bellatrix was his number one, wasn't she? There wasn't much she wouldn't do for him, was there?"

"Enough! Don't you speak her name," cried Lestrange. His wand wavered in anger.

Behind him, Hermione activated the Portkey that took her and Luna to St Mungo's. Harry sighed in relief, that was two of them out of there. Now they just had to get to Ginny.

Draco and Rudolphus started duelling. Draco continued to goad him, trying to put him off. A spell shot past Harry, and he turned to see Alecto Carrow had joined them in the room. Harry turned to fight her, confident that Draco had things under control with Lestrange.

"Potter, should have known you'd show up," she sneered.

"Glad I haven't disappointed you," said Harry, blocking her spell and sending one back to her.

She blocked it, then threw one back at him. Harry used his wand to move several chairs to hit her. He was trying to manouvre her next to Lestrange.

Draco had been hit with a Sectumsempra curse on his arm. He too, was walking around, making Lestrange move closer to the centre of the room.

Finally they got them next to each other. Harry shouted a charm, that bound the two together. Draco cried "Expelliarmus," and took their wands.

Thinking they were secure, Harry and Draco prepared to find Ginny. Draco happened to turn and saw Lestrange move his hands to a knife he had. Draco didn't know if he intended to try and cut through the magical bonds that held him, or throw the knife at him and Harry. He pointed his wand at the huge old chandelier that was on the ceiling.

"Reducto," he called. The heavy chandelier and some of the ceiling came crashing down, falling on Lestrange and Alecto Carrow. When the dust settled, there was no movement, only two set of legs sticking out.

"Huh! Kind of like that Muggle movie, the Wizard of Oz, where the house lands on the Wicked Witch," said Harry, smiling.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Never mind. Let's go get Gin. You know, today was supposed to be my moving in day," quipped Harry.

"Maybe we should make it tomorrow. I think we'll be buggered when we get home," said Draco, patting him on the shoulder.

" , me and Gin up against Amycus. Let's try and do like what we did with Luna. We'll go in, and you go for Gin. First chance, get her out. You've got the Portkey. I'll get Amycus. You ready?" asked Harry.

Draco drew in a breath. He nodded. "Let's do this."

They both left the room, Harry securing it just in case. They headed down the hall. There were two rooms left, and Ginny was in one of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry and Draco made their way down the hall. They came to the first door, and Harry kicked it in. It was empty. Grimly, they made their way to the last door. Counting down silently with his fingers, Harry nodded, and Draco kicked the door in.

They rushed in, wands in front of them. Sure enough, Ginny was was Amyucus, who had his hands wrapped around Ginny's throat. She was squirming, clawing at his back. Her face was red, and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and Draco together. Amycus flew away from Ginny, who rolled over onto the ground, gasping for breath.

Harry headed for Amycus, while Draco headed to help Ginny. Just then a stinging hex came out of nowhere, stopping Draco in his tracks. A punching hex followed, landing on Draco's jaw, and sending him spinning around. He dropped his wand.

"What the-" he called. Harry spun around to see Draco topple over. Ginny lay on her side, gasping and wheezing.

"Who did it?" asked Harry, looking around.

"No bloody idea," said Draco, getting groggily to his feet. Another punching hex in his abdomen had him hunched over.

"Homenum Revellio," called Harry. Sure enough, the spell showed the presence of five humans, yet only four were visible.

"Invisibility cloak," cried Harry. Behind him, Amycus laughed.

Ginny struggled to get to her feet. She made her way to Draco, but before she got there, she was pulled back by her hair.

"Petrificas Totalis," cast the unknown person, and immediately Draco froze.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met, and they knew it was going to be tough to get out of this alive.

"Stupefy," called Amycus, and Harry flew through the air, crashing into the wall. He slid down it, groggily aware of Amycus going back to Ginny.

"No," he called, angrily.

"Now your lovers are here, we can let the real fun begin, Blood Traitor Bitch," sneered Amycus, grabbing Ginny's arm.

She hauled her arm back and punched him in the mouth. His head snapped back, then he stared stonily at her.

"You just made a big mistake." He slapped her across her face. Ginny tried to knee him in the balls, but he evaded her. He hit her in the kidneys, making her gasp and hunch over.

Harry tried to get to her, but a wand in his face made him stop.

"Uh, uh, uh," tutted Cho. "Let him have his fun."

"Cho, why are you doing this?" asked a desperate Harry. Over her shoulder, he could see Amycus grab Ginny's hair and pull her face up before hitting her again.

"Are you worried about little Ginny, Harry? You shoud be. Amycus is a sick bastard, and he always had an eye on Ginny when he was at Hogwarts that year," said Cho, hitting him with a stinging hex.

"Ah," gasped Harry. It was if he was being bitten by scorpions all over. Cho's wandwork was quick and effective.

He saw Ginny on the ground again., but this time she kicked Amycus in the knee, hard. He yelped in pain. "You little bitch!" he cried.

Harry saw Ginny reach behind her. Harry hoped she was going for her wand, but was worried when she pulled out what looked like a Muggle firearm. She pointed it at Amycus.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" she cried.

Harry tried to keep an eye on Ginny, but it was hard when Cho was firing hexes at him. In desperation he cast the Bat Bogey hex. While the bats flew around her face, she squealed and tried to brush them off. Harry grabbed her wand and broke it, causing the spell on Draco to break.

Both Harry and Draco turned to see Ginny wrestling once again with Amycus. The gun flew out of Ginny's hand and slid across near Cho. With a grin, she picked it up and disappeared into the Invisibility cloak.

"Fuck!" screamed Draco. They turned back to see Amycus had Ginny pinned to his body, a knife across her throat. Draco picked up his wand.

"Come near me, and I'll cut her throat. Now back away from the door. She and I are leaving. One wrong move from either of you, and she's dead. Understand?"

"Let her go. Take me," said Harry, desperately.

Amycus scoffed. "Why would I want you, Potter? This little one and I have unfinished business, don't we, pet," he said, licking her cheek.

Ginny let out a sob, her eyes not leaving Harry's. A rage he'd never known filled him. This filth was touching Ginny!

Suddenly, her eyes blazed. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. There was no way she was going to make this easy for him to take her. Harry didn't know how he knew what Ginny was thinking, but he just did.

She looked at him, then Draco. Suddenly, she went limp in Amycus' arms. As he wasn't expecting it, he fell forward as she slumped. She quickly rolled away, kicking him again in the same knee. Draco heard a bone snap.

"Stupefy," both Draco and Harry called ferociously, anxious to get this scum away from Ginny.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Amycus flew through the air, the force of their combined magic meant he went higher and further than normal.

When he didn't slide down the wall after hitting it, at first Harry couldn't see why. He staggered to his feet, and then he saw it.

Amycus stared in shock at the flag pole he was impaled on. He jerked his legs, but felt nothing. His body felt weird; cold and numb. He was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

It took him a half a minute more for him to die. He twitched several times, until his head lolled to one side, blood pouring from his mouth. His eyes were glassy as they looked to the next world.

Draco staggered up, and he and Harry turned to see Ginny. She was bloody, her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"Draco. Harry," she rasped, her eyes filling with tears. She took a step towards them, then another.

Then she lurched forward, as if she was going to throw up.

Ginny frowned. She put her hand on her side, then pulled it away. She held it up with shaking hands. They were all bloody.

"No," yelled Draco and Harry, taking a step towards them.

"Petrificas Totalis," called Cho, and the two men froze.

Ginny turned around to see Cho twirling her wand, and holding the Muggle firearm. "Now it's just us girls. I won't even need your wand anymore." She threw Ginny's wand away, and took out the knife she had just plunged into Ginny's side.

"I prefer to do things the Muggle way, anyway. Magic has brought me nothing but grief," she said.

"Then why didn't you stay in the Muggle world? Why come back?" asked Ginny, coming closer to her and trying to ignore the agonising pain in her side.

"I had nothing there either. He took my baby! I don't belong in either world," screamed Cho.

"You need help, Cho. We can get you help," implored Ginny.

"What, lock me up with the crazies at St Mungo's. No thank you," sneered Cho. "I don't want your help, and I don't need it."

"What do you think is going to happen to you when this is all over, Cho?" asked Ginny, taking another step closer. "Lestrange is gone, the Carrows are gone," she bluffed, hoping it was true.

"I don't need anybody. My life was over when Cedric died. Everything after that was a disaster. The only good thing was my precious baby, but my bastard husband took him from me too," she screeched.

"You're his mother, you should have some rights to see him. We'll help you," said Ginny, softly. She could feel a coldness spreading through her body.

"Why would you want to help me, Ginny?" taunted Cho. "I'm the one who broke into your house, leaving Demelza's eye. I'm the one who Harry liked first. You should hate me."

"I knew it was you who broke in, and all that stuff with Harry was just teenager stuff. I don't hate you, Cho," said Ginny.

She was now face to face with Cho.

"You've got everything. A big family who worried about you. Look, you've got both Draco and Harry in love with you. Fighting for you. Cedric would have fought for me," said Cho, finishing in a whisper.

"He was a good man," agreed Ginny. She had known the Diggory family a long time, and had genuinely liked Cedric.

"Shut up. You don't get to talk about him," said Cho angrily, waving the knife around.

Ginny moved suddenly, knocking the knife out of Cho's hand. It went spinning across the ground, far away.

Cho backhanded Ginny across the face. Ginny returned the favour. Cho hit Ginny in the side where she had plunged the knife.

"Aah," screamed Ginny in agony, bent over. She used her last remaining strength to tackle Cho around her middle and half picked her up, she carried her over and slammed her against the wall.

Cho's head was flung back and her head slammed into the wall. "Bitch," she cried.

She pushed off against the wall, and her and Ginny fell down.

Just then, the door flew open, and Ron stood in the doorway. Ginny and Cho froze, looking at him. Cho was under Ginny, holding her to her. Unseen was the Muggle firearm in Cho's hand.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, taking in the room. Harry and Draco were frozen, anxiously watching the scene before them. Amycus Carrow hung on the wall, his unseeing eyes open. His sister was on top of Cho Chang on the ground. It almost looked like they were embracing.

Ron drew his wand. Ginny and Cho both looked at each other. Cho smiled.

BANG! The Muggle fire-arm went off. Ginny and Cho's bodies both jerked, then lay still.

"Fuck, no. Ginny," cried Ron, racing to his sister. He stopped to pick up a wand. Going on instinct, he turned it to Harry and Draco and cast Finite. The men unfroze.

"Jesus, is she all right? Ginny," called Draco, scrambling to his feet.

"Ginny. Oh god, Ginny," cried Harry, crawling on his hands and knees to get to her.

Ron got to her first. He gently separated the two witches. "Fuck," he said shakily. "So much blood."

He rolled Ginny away, checking her pulse. He looked at his sister. His baby sister. So many memories came to his mind in an instant. Toddler Ginny sneaking in to sleep with him because she was afraid during a thunderstorm. Eight year old Ginny pranking the twins. Ron and nine year old Ginny spying on Bill snogging his current girlfriend. The thought of something happening to his sister when he realised she was in the Chamber of Secrets. Watching Ginny fly. Seeing her after the final battle, relieved that she had made it through.

"Ron! Is she...is she?" asked a worried Harry. He couldn't bear to think it, let alone say it.

"Chang's dead. Suicide. Gin's alive, but barely. She's lost a lot of blood. Have you still got your Portkey?" asked Ron, still shaky as he kept an eye on Ginny.

"Yes. Harry, can you levitate her?" asked Draco.

Harry called out "Wingardium Leviosa," and Ginny's body floated up. Blood dripped off it. Draco stepped up and gathered her in his arms.

"Go, the Aurors are on the way," urged Ron. "I'll stay and help for a bit, explain about Chang. Depression, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry nodded, but Draco snarled, "She was bloody insane. Come on, we need to get her to St Mungo's."

Harry nodded again, but Ron called out, "No, I need to change-"

It was too late. Harry and Draco had Port-keyed away with Ginny.

"-the co-ordinates of the Portkey," finished Ron. "Damn."

He quickly cast a Patronus. "Draco and Harry have taken Ginny to St Mungo's. We need to act quickly."

The dog Patronus quckly raced off, like a dog chasing a ball. With a sigh, Ron turned to face the carnage in the room.

The sound of Apparating let Ron know the Aurors had arrived.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry, Draco and Ginny Portkeyed to the foyer of St Mungo's. "I need a healer right now!" yelled Harry.

Several healers came running. A bed appeared, and Draco carefully laid Ginny down on it. "Sweet Merlin, what happened to her?" asked the horrified healer.

"She was attacked. Wands, knives, a Muggle fire-arm. Look, just do something," yelled Draco.

"Call a code red," instructed the healer to his aide. "Let's go."

The bed floated towards an empty room. Two other healers came in, and three nurses. They gasped when they saw Ginny.

"I haven't seen anything like this since the battle at Hogwarts," said one of the nurses.

The head healer ran his wand over Ginny, and started barking out instructions. Most of what he said went over Harry and Draco's head. They backed away to give them room to manouvre around Ginny's bed.

"Are you injured too?" asked a nurse, looking down.

Draco and Harry glanced down. Ginny's blood loss had spread over Draco's t-shirt. He shook his head. "I'm fine, just please, help her."

Ginny groaned. Draco and Harry snapped to attention. "Please, Miss, lie still," one of the healers implored.

"Her name is Ginny," said Harry.

At the sound of Harry's voice, Ginny turned her head. For a brief moment her eyes met his, then Draco's. Then her eyes closed.

Draco tried to hold in a sob. Harry put his arms around his shoulders. He was shaking himself.

"Come on, now. Let's go get you cleaned up," said a kindly nurse.

"No, we don't want to leave her," protested Harry.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse. "Husband, brothers?"

Both Draco and Harry shook their heads.

"Then you'll need to leave the room. As soon as you get checked over, I'll pop back here and find out how she's doing. We'll need to contact her family, maybe you can help with that," suggested the nurse.

She led them to an adjoining room, and made them sit on the bed. She ran her wand over them, and realised neither of them were seriously injured. She quickly healed their bruises and abrasions, and sent them to the waiting room, while she popped back to check on Ginny.

Arthur and Molly were approaching the room. Molly paled when she saw all the blood on Draco's t-shirt. "How is she, any news?" she asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head. "They won't tell us much, because we're not family."

"They're still working on her, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, shakily.

Molly looked over the boys. "What about you both? Are you all right?"

Harry started to nod, then felt like crying. "I, ah, yeah, I guess."

Draco stood staring at her door. "We should be in there."

"Draco!" snapped Molly.

Draco turned back to look at Molly. She opened her arms to him. "Are you okay?"

Draco stepped into her hug. "No. I need to know she's okay."

Harry turned away to hide the tears in his eyes. He didn't get far, as he turned straight into Mr Weasley.

"Son," said Arthur, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect her," whispered Harry, as he clung to Arthur.

He held him in his arms. Only the sound of other people arriving drew Draco and Harry from the older couple's arms. It was the Weasley brothers.

"What's going on?"

"How's Gin, any news?"

"Ron's Patronus said she was bad."

"Boys, please, this is a hospital," said Molly. "Come, let's sit down." They all sat, except Draco.

"Harry, Draco, what happened?" asked Bill.

"Ron said she had a run-in with the Carrows. I didn't even know they were back in the country," said Percy.

"They weren't. It happened in Amsterdam," said Harry, putting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair.

"Amsterdam!" cried Molly and her sons.

"CODE BLUE, we have a CODE BLUE to room eleven, STAT!" announced the healer, using the Sonorus charm.

The Weasleys and Harry all stood as several more healers and nurses came running. The door opened, and they got a glimpse of Ginny laying on the bed, the doctors working on her frantically. They also got a glimpse of the blood pooling on the floor

"Oh, my stars!" gasped Molly, weakly. She stumbled back to her chair, a pale Arthur at her side.

Harry went to Draco. He placed his arms around his shoulders, bringing him back against his body. He leaned his face against Draco's cheek, unsurprised to find it wet with tears.

"Don't give up on our witch," Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded, but not convincingly. Harry closed his eyes, and lay his head on Draco's shoulders.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

All their heads shot up as one of Ginny's healers stood in front of them all. "Yes, we're Ginny's parents, and these are her brothers, and her partners," said Arthur, indicating the Weasley men, and Harry and Draco.

Ginny's brother's gasped, looking at Harry and Draco. However, Arthur soon diverted their attention. "How's Ginny?"

"We're still trying to get her stable. She's lost a lot of blood. We're giving her all we have, but we need replenishments. Would you and your family be able to donate some blood? It would help Ginny" she asked gently.

"Of course," said Arthur. The brothers all nodded.

"Excellent. If you would all come with me, you just need to sign a consent form, then we'll get started. It's the room around the corner, so you won't be far from your daughter and sister. Follow me, please," she said.

All the Weasleys stood up. Arthur helped Molly to stand. She looked over at Draco and Harry. "We'll come and get you if anything happens," said Harry.

She nodded and left with Arthur.

No sooner had she left than Ron turned up. "Hey, any news?" he asked.

Draco turned around. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Helping to clean up the mess," sighed Ron. He looked around. "None of the family here yet?"

"They're round the corner, donating blood," said Harry.

"Yeah? I want to donate too. Can you show me where it is?" asked Ron.

"Round there," said Draco, pointing.

Ron looked around. "Look, just come and show me, all right."

"Fine," snapped Harry. "Follow me."

Ron took a step, then looked back to Draco. "Coming?"

Draco shook his head. Ron opened his mouth, then shrugged. "Okay then."

Harry frowned, and looked at Draco. "Be right back."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry and Ron walked around the corner and down the hall. "Look Harry, Ginny's a tough witch. She'll be fine," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "I know. Look, here's your family. I want to get back to mine."

"Harry."

Harry stopped and turned back to Ron. "Whatever happens, it's for the best, all right. It will all work out, you'll see."

Harry had no idea what he was rambling about, so he just nodded and walked back to Draco. As he rounded the corner, he saw a pair of legs on the ground. He ran around the corner, only to find Draco lying on the ground. Harry recognised the charm.

"Finite," he said. Draco immediately came to.

"They took her. They fucking well took her," cried Draco, slumped against Harry.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

Draco nodded to the door. It was open, and Harry could see all the healers and nurses who had been looking after Ginny laying on the ground.

Harry looked for Ginny, but there was no sign of her. Even her hospital bed was gone.

"What the hell?" cried Harry, running into the room.

The Weasley brothers burst into the room. "What the bloody hell happened?" demanded Bill, looking around.

"I don't know. I was returning to the room, and saw Draco was laying on the ground. The door was opened, and I came in and found Ginny gone,"said Harry.

"What?"

"How?"

"They were masked and wore strange suits. They looked like Muggle astronauts, or something," said Draco.

Ron came in. "Look, Ginny will be fine. I'm asking you to trust me. We need to Obliviate the healers and nurses, and clean this mess up. There will be too many questions if Ginny is treated here."

"Where is she?" demanded Harry and Draco.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I may be able to find out, but not right now. We need to fix this."

"What will you tell your parents?" asked Harry, coldly.

"They'll understand," said Ron, sounding optimistic. "Come on, we haven't got much time."

Bill and Harry worked on Obliviating the staff. Charlie, Percy, Ron and Draco worked on the cleanup. George was still with Molly and Arthur.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, now let's go. We'll collect Mum, Dad and George on the way, then we'll go to the Burrow, where I can explain what I can."

"Everything," said Draco, heatedly.

They came out of the room and closed the door. They had a two minute window of opportunity to leave the hospital before the staff woke up. As they shut the door, Molly, Arthur and George came around the corner.

"Has something happened? Why were you all in there?" asked Molly, her hand covering her mouth.

"Mum, it's fine. Listen, why don't we go home, and I'll tell you-"

"Go home? I want to be here when your sister awakens. What's going on, Ronald?"

"Let's just go home, Mum," said Ron, checking his watch.

"What? Why Ron?" asked Arthur.

"She's not in there, all right? We need to leave ASAP," said Ron, agitatedly.

Molly stepped forward, and started hitting Ron in the chest. "Where is she, where is my daughter?"

She collapsed in tears. Ron held her, then Arthur took over. "We've got to get to the Burrow," he insisted urgently. "Go," he urged everyone else.

With some misgivings, they all Apparated to the Burrow. "Inside, come on," said Ron, helping his dad with his mum.

They went inside, where they found Neville laying on the couch. He had a bandage around his head, and his arm in a sling. Tonks was by his side, her face pale with worry.

"Oh, poor boy," cried Molly, going to his side.

Draco and Harry shared a look of confusion. What was Neville doing here? Where was Luna?

"What's going on, damnit?" growled Harry. Tonks handed Ron a note.

"We have taken Ginny. Our healers are superior to those at St Mungo's. Ginny will be returned to the Burrow as soon as she is well enough. H"

"Let me see that," demanded Molly. She scanned it. "Who is it from? Where is she? Why can't we see her, visit her?" she cried.

"Mum, please. I know you're worried about Gin, but she's in the best hands at the moment. Trust me," said Ron.

"Trust you about what? Ron, I don't understand?" asked Molly, tearfully.

"Mum, did Gin ever talk to you about her sixth year?" asked Ron.

Molly shook her head, while Arthur paled.

"It was pretty bad, so I've heard. Anyway, a few of the students from the sixth and seventh years that year have banded together, and have been responsible for the capture of the rest of the Death Eaters. Draco himself got Knott and Dolohev," said Ron, nodding in Draco's direction.

"With Zabini's help," muttered Draco. Molly looked him over, then turned back to Ron.

"What's this got to do with Ginny? She's a curse breaker, she's got nothing to do with that, surely?"

"Gin got Mulciber. Luna took out Yaxley. There's a team of us. Spread right across Europe."

"No," said Molly, softly. She shook her head. "No. No, no, no."

"Molly," sighed Arthur. He took her in his arms.

"Did you know?" asked Molly, looking over at Harry and Draco.

"I only just found out. If we'd have known she was going up against the Carrows and Lestrange, we would have gone with them," said Harry.

"I came across Goyle by accident, and brought him in. That's how I found out about this 'team'. I wanted to take out Lestrange myself. I never wanted Gin involved with this, but I understood her reasons for it," said Draco.

"Well I don't. Why would Ginny want to go after the Carrows?" asked Charlie, standing with his hands on his hips.

"She was tortured at school, her fifth year. Badly," said Draco.

"What?" gasped George. "Why are we only hearing about it now?"

"Because that's the way she wanted it," said Harry, standing next to Draco.

"How bad?" asked Bill, looking fierce.

Draco looked him in the eye. "Bad."

All the Weasleys drew in a breath. "Excuse me," said Draco, going upstairs.

"Did you know about this?"asked Molly to Harry.

"I did."

They all turned to look at Neville Longbottom, laying on the couch. He winced as he sat up.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" asked Molly.

"Shit. Oh, sorry Mrs Weasley," apologised Neville.

Molly chuckled weakly. "I think we can let this one go, Neville."

He smiled, but sighed. "You can't begin to know what that year was like. Just as we'll never know what is was like for Harry, Ron and Hermione on the run that year. To put it bluntly, it was hell. When the chance came for a bit of retribution, well, let's just say we all needed some closure."

"Was it that bad, Neville?" asked Arthur.

Neville nodded. "It started out how you'd expect. No dinner. Detention. It was after Halloween that things got worse. Students started disappearing. The Carrows would expect us to torture the first years for practice. If we refused, which we did, we got tortured by them, or the Slytherin Seventh years."

"Oh," said Molly.

"Then things got even worse. The Carrows soon showed their true colours. They are sexual deviants. They started… raping students. Including Luna. They were-particularly nasty to Luna."

Neville dropped his head. "They made us watch. Me and Ginny. We couldn't move, we couldn't help her, we just couldn't do anything to stop them from hurting her, and she's never been the same since."

"God," cried Arthur, looking up for divine intervention.

"And my Ginny?" asked Molly, hesitatingly.

"Neville," warned Ron.

Neville looked to the Weasley parents, with tears in his eyes. "Gin and I got caught pulling down their Pureblood posters. We got detention. They tied Ginny to the bed, then banished her clothes."

Molly started to cry. Arthur already had tears running down his face.

"They hit me with the Imperius curse, and they made me...they made me...God I raped Ginny. I took her virginity," cried Neville.

"No," sobbed Molly, nearly collapsing. Arthur and Neville's sobs mingled with hers.

Harry felt numb. Right now, he just had to get away from the sight of a devasted Molly and Arthur, and far away from Neville, before he punched his lights out.

"Excuse me," he said quickly, going upstairs to find Draco.

He found him sitting on Ginny's bed. "Hey."

"Hey," said Draco, in a monotone.

Harry leaned against a wall. He remembered the last time he was in there. The day he'd gone down on Gin in her closet.

"I want to go home," said Draco.

Harry nodded. "Apparate?"

"You don't want to go down and let the Weasleys know we're going?" asked Draco, in surprise.

"I don't want to face Neville. I might do something stupid, like kill him," said Harry, fists clenched.

"Ah, so you know," nodded Draco. Harry nodded miserably.

"Come on," said Draco, taking his hand, and taking him downstairs.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Draco asked Ron. He shook his head. Well then, we're going. Will you please contact us if you hear anything?" asked Draco.

"Of course, and same with you," nodded Arthur.

"Goodnight Harry, Draco," they all called.

Harry and Draco went outside. Ron followed. "I give you my word, she'll be fine."

"We want to see her," demanded Draco.

"I'll see what I can do," said Ron, not convincingly.

Harry and Draco nodded to him, then Apparated home. The house was quiet, and seemed empty. Ginny was the one who made their house a home, Draco realised.

"I feel so fucking useless," said Harry, pounding the wall. Draco sighed.

"We should have stayed with her. We're her goddamn family," said Draco.

"Master Harry," said a voice from a dark corner.

Harry waved his wand. "Lumos. Munroe, is that you?"

The elf came out from the corner. "How is Mistress Ginny?"

Harry gulped. "You heard?"

Munroe nodded. "Miss Tonks told me before she left to go to St Mungos' to see after Mister Neville. He is okay?"

Harry and Draco didn't want to think about Neville in that moment. "I think he's fine, physically. He and Tonks will probably be returning to Grimmauld Place. Where is Teddy?"

"With Miss Andromeda. Mistress Ginny?" asked Munroe, worriedly.

"We believe she'll be fine in a few days," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Is there anything Munroe can be doing for you now, Masters?" he asked.

"I think we're just going to go and have a shower and go to bed," said Harry, tiredly.

"A cup of hot chocolate, perhaps?" suggested Munroe.

Draco sighed and nodded. He picked up a letter off the table. He went upstairs, Harry close behind him.

Without needing to say it, they went to Ginny's bedroom. Her fragrance filled the room, and both men inhaled deeply.

They moved to the bathroom, tossing their clothes in the basket. "Scourgify," said Draco, waving his wand over the bloody shirt.

"Leave it for Munroe," suggested Harry, turning the water on. "Come on."

Draco got in, and let the soothing warm water run over him. Harry got in, and placed his arms around him. Draco leaned back against his hard body. Tonight, he wanted softness. He wanted to play with breasts, and eat pussy. Ginny's.

Harry seemed to know how he was feeling, or maybe he felt the same way. He soaped Draco up, then washed him off. He held him close, needing the closeness of the only other person who loved Ginny as much as he did.

They got out of the shower, and wandered into the bedroom. Munroe appeared, unphased by their nudity. He left the hot chocolate on their side tables.

"Munroe, Someone from the 'team' has taken Ginny. They've said they'll return her when she's better. See what you can find out, will you?" asked Harry. He climbed into bed.

"Munroe will do his best," nodded Munroe.

"Seal the house, Munroe please," said Draco, wearily. He sipped his hot chocolate, looking at the letter.

"Very good, sir. Goodnight to you both." Munroe Apparated back downstairs, then a few minutes later, the house was silent.

"What have you got there?" asked Harry, finishing his drink.

"It's the letter she wrote to us. Shall we open it?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I don't think I can handle any more emotional hits right now. Why don't we sleep on it?" asked Harry.

Draco stared at the letter. "Yeah, you're right." He finished his drink and set it down. "Night."

"Night. Nox." said Harry.

The lights dimmed. They both lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't lose her. I just bloody found her again," sniffed Harry.

"I know," whispered Draco. "Believe me, I know."

They curled into each other, seeking comfort. That's how they fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was breakfast time at the Burrow, a week later. Molly was dishing up the usual- bacon, eggs, sausages and tomatoes. Arthur was cooking the toast. Ron and George were there, although Hannah was at work, and Angelina was still home in bed.

Percy, Audrey and the girls arrived not long after they had begun eating. "Any word?" asked Percy quietly. Arthur shook his head, while Molly tried to suppress her tears in front of the children.

Bill and Fleur arrived soon after. Victoire and Dominique went off to play with Molly and Lucy.

"It may not be today, you know," said Ron.

All heads turned towards him. "You've said that everyday this week" said Arthur. "Do you know something?"

Ron flushed, and shook his head. "No, I just mean the note said when she's better. It could be any time. Have you heard from Draco and Harry?"

Molly shook her head. "No, but they're coming over around lunchtime, unless she gets here earlier. I promised to let them know."

"Who's coming over, Nana?" asked little Molly, wandering back to the table as she wanted a piece of toast.

"Aunt Ginny, darling," said Percy, buttering some toast for her.

"She's dere," said little Molly, pointing.

All heads turned to look at the door. Ginny stood there, pale. Her arms were around her middle. She looked like she had been through an ordeal.

"Ginny!" shrieked Molly, racing to her daughter. Arthur was close behind her.

The brothers followed their parents, allowing their parents time with Ginny first.. Molly engulfed Ginny in a hug, with Arthur patting her on the back. Ginny's eyes met her brothers over her mother's shoulder, and she smiled weakly at them.

"Are you all right? Let me look at you. Merlin, what have they done to you? You've lost weight," shrieked Molly, standing back to have a decent look at her.

"Molly, let her come in and sit down," said Arthur. Ginny shot him a grateful look, and took his arm. He led her to the couch, shocked to feel her shaking.

She practically fell on to it, grateful to get off her feet. "You look like shit, Gin. Are you sure you're strong enough to be out of-wherever you were?" asked Bill.

Ginny nodded, smiling as little Molly climbed into her lap. She kissed her auntie. "I missed you, Auntie Gin. Uncle Dwayco and Uncle Hawwy did too. Dey wuv you."

Ginny hugged her tight, burying her face in the little girls hair. It gave her time to control her tears.

"Merlin! I must call Draco and Harry. I promised them I'd-"

"NO!" rasped Ginny, urgently.

Molly stopped. Ginny's raspy voice made her aware that was the first words Ginny had spoken since she had got there.

"You don't want me to fire-call them? I promised, we promised each other," said Molly.

"Please," rasped Ginny painfully, shaking her head. "Not yet."

"Have you got an ouchie in dere Auntie Gin?" asked little Molly, touching Ginny's throat. Ginny nodded.

"I kiss it better," said the little girl, and she did. A tear ran down Ginny's face, followed by another. She hugged her precious niece.

"Ginny, love, what's going on? Why are you talking like that?" asked Molly, worriedly.

Ginny looked at little Molly. Audrey stood up. "Come on, sweetie, let's go and see what the other girls are doing." She held out her hand to little Molly.

Ginny watched them go before she turned back to her brothers and parents. She swallowed.

"Here," said Bill, giving her some paper and a quill. She smiled at him in thanks.

Ginny wrote quickly and held it up for them all to see. 'Should be fully healed within a week. My trachea was crushed, which is why I'm not talking properly now."

"How was it crushed?" asked Molly, shocked.

Ginny looked at her mother, then Ron. "Ah, Mum, Ginny was being strangled by Lestrange when Harry and Draco found her."

Molly paled. "Is there any long lasting damage?" she asked weakly.

Ginny shook her head, but wrote something. "Scars," read Arthur.

"Well, you should be used to them, what with Harry and all," quipped George.

Ginny smiled weakly, nodding.

"Are you sure you don't want us to let them know, Gin?" asked Arthur softly. He was sitting next to her, almost holding her up.

' Going home soon,' she wrote.

"Gin, why didn't you tell us what happened to you at Hogwarts?" asked Percy, gently.

Ginny bowed her head, scribbled something, then handed it to her brothers. 'Not Neville's fault. Under Imperius. Don't hate him or blame him. Didn't want you getting mad and trying to get retribution. Carrows evil.'

Bill knelt down in front of her. "I remember the day you were born. Dad brought you downstairs to show us all our new sister. You were sleeping so peacefully, so innocent. I knew then I would do anything to protect you, as best I can."

Ginny shook her head, and wrote. 'Not innocent, not after Chamber of Secrets.'

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, and didn't tell us. Jeez, no wonder you've got broad shoulders. That's some load you've been carrying, Sis," said George, gently. She smiled at him in thanks.

Bill sighed. "Gin, what I'm trying to say is that I admire many things about you. Your tough, but fair. You're loyal and a good listener. With what you've been through, I admire that you still never back down from doing what is right, not so much as what is easy."

"Here, here," said George.

Bill continued. "But what I most admire is your capacity to love. With your family, your nieces, your friends. For such a little thing, you sure have a lot of love to give. Draco and Harry are a couple of lucky guys."

Ginny looked at her family in wonder. "Love them. Intend to be with them for the rest of my life,' she wrote.

"Whatever makes you happy, and as long as they do right by you, Gin, they get my vote," said Bill, laying his hand over hers. She squeezed it in thanks.

"Same goes for me, Ginners," said George, winking at her over Bill's shoulder. She nodded at him.

"Do they make you happy, Ginny?" asked Percy, stepping forward.

"Cherished. Loved. Beyond happy," rasped Ginny.

Percy nodded. "As it should be. Congratulations." He kissed her cheek.

Molly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ginny love, how about we go look in your closet and see if we can find you something better to wear, hmm?"

Ginny nodded, and Arthur helped her stand up. She winced slightly, the pain in her side still apparent. Smiling at her dad and brothers, she slowly went upstairs with her mum.

She smiled at her nieces who were all playing in her room. Audrey and Fleur gently hugged her, glad to have her back. They shooed the children away, leaving Ginny and her mother alone.

"So, do you want to tell me why you didn't want me to call Harry and Draco?" asked Molly.

Ginny shrugged. Molly sighed. Ginny wandered to the window, looking out.

How many times had she done this, looked out her window, wondering what the future held for her? She'd imagined her life so different when she was nine or ten. Be the number one Quidditch player in the league, and marry Harry Potter, those were her goals.

Ginny smiled in remembrance. 'One out of two isn't bad', she thought. She turned back to her mother.

" You really okay with me being with Harry and Draco?" she rasped, swallowing.

Molly sighed. "There will be talk. I'm sure you realise that. Harry being who he is, the press would go crazy once they found out he was in love, whether it be a man or a woman, let alone a man AND a woman."

Ginny nodded. She had already thought of that. She looked back out the window.

"Your friends will stand by you. Your family will always stand by you. But you must be prepared for strangers to confront you, and to tell you your relationship is wrong. Do you love them enough to endure that intrusion? Is your long strong enough to see you through those times? Will you be strong for them, and will you allow yourself to lean on them when you need them?"

Ginny turned back to her mother. Her eyes blazed. "Yes," she rasped.

Her mother put her arms on Ginny's shoulders. "Then go to them. Go home, Ginny. They're waiting for you." She hugged her daughter, hating the feel of her too thin frame.

"What about...?" Ginny asked, pointing down.

Molly smiled at her. "I'll explain to the boys and your dad. Go now, use the floo in my bedroom. Call me if you need anything. Anytime, understand?"

Ginny nodded, and hugged her mother again. "Thank you. Love you," she rasped.

Molly nodded. "Go on now."

Ginny left her old bedroom. Molly looked around. Her little girl was all grown up, and a woman that Molly admired. She knew there could be tough times ahead for the three of them, but after all they had been through, she knew they would be all right.

Ginny Apparated into her lounge room. She looked around. Nothing was changed, yet everything seemed different. It seemed like such a long time ago since she'd been here.

She heard the sound of voices upstairs, coming closer. She moved a little out of sight, listening to her boys.

"-running late, I wanted to be at the Burrow by now." That was Draco.

"Sorry, I slept late. You know I haven't slept well since we brought her to St Mungo's." That was Harry.

They were coming down the stairs.

"-just wish we knew when she was coming home. How long do you think Molly and Arthur will want her to stay at the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"For the rest of her life," quipped Draco. Harry nodded. "We may have to stay there the night."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, and I can't imagine Molly will let us sleep together."

Harry shrugged. "So we'll sneak in when Molly's asleep and sneak out early in the morning."

"No need," rasped Ginny, stepping out in full view.

Draco and Harry stopped and stared. Ginny blushed, as they looked her over.

"I'm okay," she assured them, "Better in another week. I -"

Harry stepped forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Ginny kissed him back, then felt herself go weak. She almost fell back, when strong arms encircled her from behind. "I've got you, Gin. I've always got you.," he whispered.

Harry let her go, and he held her while she turned around to embrace Draco. "I'm okay," she rasped over and over, trying to reassure them.

The three embraced, not wanting to let the others go. Finally they were together again. Whole. A family.

The floo flared. Without hesitation, the three of them pulled their wands and spun around. Hermione, who had just stepped out, held her hands up in defence.

"Ginny, I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but you left your potions. I know you'll need them," said Hermione, placing a bundle on the lounge.

"You could have sent them by owl, or with a house elf. It's how Cho was able to get in here, correct?" asked Draco, contemptuously

Hermione sighed. "Yes, it was. I just wanted to bring them myself. I owe you all an apology. I thought I had it all figured out, and I'm so sorry you were hurt, Ginny. I didn't realise Cho was so far gone, that she was a spy."

"How's Luna?" asked Ginny, ignoring her apology. She knew this was more for Harry and Draco's benefit, as Hermione had visited her while she'd recovered from her ordeal at the Lovegood home.

Hermione frowned. "She's had a complete breakdown. It will take a lot of time and love to get her back, but I'm confident she'll get there."

"With you by her side, I'm sure she will," said Harry.

Hermione lifted her chin. "I love her and I will do anything I can to help her," she said determinedly and unashamedly.

"We'll help too," rasped Ginny. Harry and Draco nodded, the latter slowly.

"I should go, I don't like to leave Luna long. I'm taking a sabbatical from work for six months so I can focus on her," said Hermione. "Once again, I'm sorry."

She headed to the floo.

"Hermione?" called Ginny. She swallowed painfully.

Hermione turned back to her, a curious look on her face.

"Take down your wards. I don't want you to have access to our home," said Ginny.

Hermione looked sad, but nodded. "Of course." She took out her wand and waved it. Harry could feel her magic leave the room. "Goodbye." She stepped into the floo, and left.

"Would you...please put up...new wards," rasped Ginny. "For now...Weasley, related by blood...and us...add my sisters-in-law...Tonks and Teddy, tomorrow," rasped Ginny.

"Come and sit down, love," said Harry, worriedly.

"Maybe you should lay down in bed?" said Draco, hovering.

"Please...wards," said Ginny, tiredly. "Then...bed."

Harry and Draco put up the new wards. Ginny watched them, the neighbours cat coming in and curling up on her lap. It purred contentedly as she patted it.

It took them five minutes or so. Harry had added a couple of stronger ones, that he'd picked up from his old mentor. They then came to sit with Ginny on the lounge.

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Harry took her hand. "Are you really all right, Gin? Tell us, love?"

"Gonna be fine...just need another week or so," she said.

"Let's get you to bed," suggested Draco. Ginny nodded.

Draco looked at Harry. "You take her. I'll make a cuppa."

Harry stood up and picked Ginny up. He was alarmed that she didn't weigh much, and he could feel her shaking. "Okay?" he asked. She nodded tiredly.

He Apparated them to her bedroom, and gently placed her in bed. He removed her shoes and socks, and helped her get under the covers.

He lay next to her, his arm over her waist. She lay there, her eyes closed. Harry thought she was asleep, then she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Gin," said Harry, kissing her forehead. "So much."

"Here you go Gin. Plus a dose of Pepper-Up potion," said Draco, putting everything down on the table next to her.

Ginny patted the empty bed next to her. Draco lay down, and she lay with him, Harry at her back. "I love you," she said to Draco.

He expelled a breath. "Fuck I thought we'd lost you. I love you so fucking much, Gin," he said, crying.

"Draco...please," rasped Ginny, crying.

"Don't leave us again. Okay?" begged Draco.

"We need you, Gin. Seeing you like that...it gave me nightmares," admitted Harry.

"It's true, he did," said Draco, quietly.

Ginny lay on her back, drawing her two boys to her chest. "I want...us to be...together always," she said.

"We will be," vowed Draco. "In sickness and in health."

"In good times and bad," said Harry.

"Till death us do part," said Ginny, smiling.

Six weeks later-

"-I now pronounce you husband, husband and wife. Congratulations," said the Minster for Magic of Australia.

Ginny kissed her two husbands, then thanked the Minister while Draco and Harry shared a kiss.

They then signed the necessary paperwork, and the Minister prepared to leave. "I'll file this, and put a Disillusion spell on it. Thanks for your help in the Bilby case, Mr Potter. It was a pleasure to be able to assist you in this special occasion. Good luck to you all."

He left to return to his business. Harry, Ginny and Draco looked at each other and laughed. "Well, we've done it now. Mum's going to freak," laughed Ginny, giddily.

"We'll tell her to throw a party for us when we get back," suggested Draco.

"Come on, let's go, before someone else realises who I am," said Harry, nervously.

"On with the honeymoon, I say," leered Draco.

"Back to our bungalow," said Ginny. "I have a favour to ask when we get there."

Draco and Harry moved to either side of her, and side-Apparated her right to their bedroom. "Well done, boys," she applauded. Both men took a bow.

Draco kicked off his shoes. "Bloody things. When you said you were wearing thongs, I didn't think you meant these bits of rubber," he scowled.

Harry kicked off his. "I like them, but Draco is having a hard time adjusting to some of the Australian ways."

Draco groaned. "Bloody Aussies slagging off our English cricket team. I don't even know what cricket is, but they seem to get a lot of enjoyment from beating us Poms, as they call us."

Ginny laughed. "It's a Muggle sport. We're still better than them in Quidditch. I guess it evens out."

"Hmpf," scowled Draco again.

"What's this favour you wanted?" asked Harry, already naked and waiting in bed.

Ginny dropped the white sundress she'd worn, and Draco drooled. "Is that what you thought I meant by thongs?" she asked, twirling to show off the white g-string she was wearing.

Draco nodded eagerly. Even Harry sat up eagerly. "The favour?" he asked again.

Ginny climbed on all fours onto the bed. She nuzzled Harry's chest, as Draco nuzzled her thighs.

"I want to make a baby. I've been off the potion for a month and a half now. I want you to get me pregnant. One of you, anyway. I don't care which one," she said, straddling Harry.

"Whatever the wife wants, hey Harry," grinned Draco.

Harry nodded. "Whatever you want Mrs Malfoy-Potter-Weasley."

"How come my name is last?" pouted Ginny.

"Alphabetical order," shrugged Harry.

"Boomer always did like being in the middle," scoffed Draco.

"Dray did always like to come first," giggled Ginny.

"Not tonight, my wife, tonight you are going to come over and over. If you're not pregnant after tonight, well, my name isn't Dray," drawled Draco.

"Your name isn't Dray," said Harry, teasingly.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, who pointed to his dick. "Put that tongue to better use, please. And hurry up, I've got a wife to impregnate."

"Such a romantic," said Ginny, giggling.

"Time for me to head down under," winked Draco, disappearing under the covers. Both Harry and Ginny groaned as his hand and mouth found its target.

"Just so you know, I'm not leaving Australia until I'm pregnant," panted Ginny.

Two months later, they returned to England.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mummy, watch me. Watch me!"

Ginny waved to her daughter as she came outside. "I'm watching, sweetie."

Three and a half year old Lily jumped into the pool. Draco was there to catch her. She giggled, and climbed right back out.

"Watch me 'gain, Mummy."

"I'm watching, Lil," said Ginny, now standing by the pool.

Lily jumped back in. Draco caught her, then threw her up in the air and caught her again. Laughing, she paddled away.

Draco swam to the edge of the pool. "You coming in?" he asked her.

"No, maybe later. Think I'll go and sit in one of those chairs and sip on a fruity drink with an umbrella in it," laughed Ginny.

"Have you got the sunblock charm on?"asked Draco, as he eyed her in her black bikini.

"Yes, and my gi-normous hat. Go and play with our daughter. Tell her lunch will be here soon."

"Will do, love. Rest up, okay," smiled Draco. He swam off to chase Lily.

Ginny made her way back to the villa they were renting. A row of sun lounges looked appealing, and she made her way there.

Instead of going to an empty one, Ginny made her way over to the only occupied one. She straddled the man in it, and his hands came up to rub her protruding belly.

"Have you got the sunblock charm on?" he asked.

"Yes," sighed Ginny. "Have you seen your daughter? She's taken to swimming like a mermaid to the Black Lake."

"I know. Draco and I tag-teamed, we couldn't keep up with her. She's like this with flying, you know," chuckled Harry.

"I love this place. Think we'll have to come back sometime," murmured Ginny, climbing off him and laying on her own lounge.

"Hungry, love? Lunch should be here soon," said Harry, waving his wand so the two lounges were joined.

Lily came running up from the pool. She climbed onto Harry. "'m hungwy, Daddy."

Harry sat up and dried her with her towel. With her hair wet, it was a darker shade, and reminded Harry so much of the photos he'd seen of his mother; another Lily.

Draco came up and waved his wand. Instantly he was dry. He lay on a lounge on the other side of Ginny.

"Anybody hungry?" called a voice from inside.

Lily turned around. "Uncle Nebil?"

Neville opened the sliding door, and stepped out, holding some Muggle pizzas. "Uncle Nebil!" shrieked Lily, scrambling to get off Harry. He groaned as her foot got him in the stomach.

Neville came over and put the pizzas down. He grabbed Lily and swung her high, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "How's my favourite flower?"

Lily giggled, and looked over his shoulder. "Auntie Tonks! Teddy!" She slid down Neville's body and went over to Teddy, hugging the ten year old boy. "Hi, Teddy!"

"Someone's got a crush," laughed Tonks. "How are you all enjoying your little get-away. Merlin Gin, your tum has popped out more since I saw you last week!"

"I know," said Ginny, running her hands over her belly, and feeling a little kick. "I can't imagine my body ever returning to normal after these two are born."

Neville started handing out pizza. Lily sat next to Teddy, who looked embarassed. Neville ruffled his hair, as he handed him his plate.

"We saw Luna and Hermione two days ago. They're going to Sweden for a month," said Neville.

Luna and Hermione were still together. After the beating, Luna retreated back to her teenage self, talking about Snorkaks and Nargles all the time. Hermione lovingly looked after her, while working on cases for the Ministry at home. Luna appeared to have amnesia of the whole nightmare, propbably a blessing. Ginny visited her often. Luna was quite wary around men, so Harry and Draco rarely visited.

They ate contentedly, enjoying the views and the conversation. Having finished her pizza, Lily came up and climbed onto Harry. Ginny lay on her side, stroking her daughter's back. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Draco got off his lounge. "I'll take her to her room," he said quietly. He picked her up carefully, and went inside.

"Nev, can we go for a swim?" asked Teddy, eyeing the cool pool waters.

"Sure, why don't you go and get changed," nodded Neville.

With a whoop, Teddy ran into the house. "I'll just go and show him where I put our bags," said Tonks, following him. She passed Draco, who was heading back to the lounges.

"So, you done much exploring?" asked Neville.

Ginny lay with her head on Harry's shoulder, Draco caressing her belly from behind. "No, we've been lazy. Lil loves the pool, and I'm too big to walk too far. Next time we will."

"Fiji has some wonderful foliage. While we're here I might wander off later and -"

"Actually Nev, I have a favour. You see, we're booked in for the rest of the week, but I really want to go home. I have a feeling these two will make their presence known very soon," sighed Ginny, rubbing her belly.

Harry and Draco sat up in alarm. "Are you in labour now? Why didn't you say anything? Are you having pains? Should we call someone? Your Mum? Andi? Gin, say something?" they demanded, all at once.

"No, I'm not in labour, or having pains. I just want to be home. I feel the need to clean the nursery, wash the curtains..."

"Monroe has done all that for us, love," said Harry, relaxing a bit more.

"It's a nesting thing, Harry," said Ginny.

"How can I help?" asked Neville.

"Will you, Tonks and Teddy stay the rest of the week in our place. You can probably use a little holiday. Teddy seemed keen on the pool. Please?" implored Ginny.

"Hey, don't bat those big baby browns at me, Missy. I'm not one of your husbands. Of course we'll stay. I'll just nip in and have a word to Tonks. Thanks for thinking of us, guys," said Neville, beaming.

Ginny, Draco and Harry went for an afternoon siesta, and when they and Lily woke up, they joined the others pool side again. As the kids didn't want to leave the pool, they decided to cook a barbecue. The men were sent to the local butcher to get meat, and Tonks wandered to the fruit and vegetable stall to get ingredients for a salad.

Ginny stayed with the children. She praised Teddy for being so good with Lily. She even hopped in and had a little swim herself. Of course, then she had to be magic-ed out by Harry and Draco when they returned, to her embarassment and their amusement.

It was a fun night. Lily was sad to go but happy to be going home to see her family. Neville offered to let her stay with them, but she wanted to be with her daddies and mummy.

With promises to let them know when Ginny had the babies, Ginny, Lily, Harry and Draco flooed home.

Teddy showered and went to bed, tired from all the swimming.

Alone at last, Neville swept Tonks off her feet, and took her into the master suite. On the way, she giggled. "I can't believe they didn't even notice," she said, admiring her new wedding band.

Neville laughed. "You know Harry and Ginny can't keep their eyes off Gin, especially with her about to – Huh! Guess they did notice after all."

A bottle of champagne sat in a cooler. Rose petals were placed on the bedspread in a heart shape. A banner above the bed said ' Newlyweds'. Red and pink heart shaped balloons floated all over the ceiling. Neville lay Tonks on the bed.

"Merlin, this is worse than Madame Puddifoots on Valentine's Day," gasped Tonks, looking around in fascinated horror.

"Well, I like it, Mrs Longbottom. Here's to us," he announced, popping open the bottle of champagne. He read the note that came with the bottle.

"Congratulations, Neville and Nymphadora. May you be as happy as we are. Much love -Harry, Ginny and Draco xx

"You know, I think we will," said Neville, putting his glass down. He reached for his wife.

Laughing, Tonks turned her hair red and pink. Neville growled and pulled the covers back, banishing his wife's and his clothes.

"You know what that does to me, changing your colour," he sighed, as he settled between her thighs.

"No, I don't think I do," replied Tonks, cheekily. She squeezed his ass.

"Well then, let me remind you," said Neville.

And he did.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gwampa, watch me. I is flying," giggled Lily.

Arthur waved to Lily as she flew around him on her toy broom. Harry had modified it so it only allowed her to go two feet in the air. She loved it, and was on it every chance she got.

"Gwampa, you're not watching. Watch me, Gwampa," cried Lily.

Arthur was lost in memories, as Lily, with her hair in braids, reminded him so much of his only daughter. A daughter who, right now, was up in her room, giving birth to two new children.

A small hand took his. Arthur looked down. Lily looked worried. "You sad, Gwampa?" she asked.

Arthur wiped a tear away. "No, Princess, I'm not sad. You're very good on your broom, just like your Mum."

Lily beamed, there was no higher praise. "I want to go higher. Pwease?" she asked, batting her big green eyes at him.

Arthur sighed. "Didn't your Mummy say that was high enough?"

Lily nodded.

"Didn't your Daddies say that was high enough?"

Lily nodded.

"Who loves you most in the whole wide world?"

"My Mummy and Daddies," said Lily.

"Well now, I'm sure, when the time is right, your Mummy and Daddies will let you go higher," said Arthur.

"But, I'm bigger now! I gonna be a big sister, Mummy said so," argued Lily, with her hands on her hips.

Arthur remembered little Ginny, hands on hips, wanting to know why she couldn't fly with her brothers. He smiled.

"You are going to be the best big sister ever. You can help your Mummy and Daddies with the new babies," said Arthur, taking her in his arms.

"Do you wanna go in my tweehouse, Gwampa?" she asked.

"I think I'm too big for it, sweetheart," said Arthur.

"Wook!" said Lily, pointing.

Molly's Patronus headed out the master bedroom window and down to the garden. "You can come up now," Molly's voice said.

"How about we go and see your Mummy and Daddies, Princess. They may have a surprise for you," said Arthur. He galloped into the house, pretending he was a horse. Lily laughed.

Arthur knocked on the door, and heard a female voice call out, "Come in." He opened the door and ushered Lily in.

"Oh Arthur," cried Molly, going to him and hugging him.

Lily looked at her nana. "Nana cwy?"

Molly took her in her arms. "Happy tears, Princess. I have two new grandchildren."

Lily looked at her mummy. She lay in bed, her eyes blazing with happiness. She held out her arms for her daughter. Molly lowered her to the floor. She climbed on Ginny's bed and cuddled for a minute.

"Mummy? Where's your big belly?" she asked, checking under the covers.

"Right here, sweetie," said Draco, coming to the bed with a baby swaddled in a blanket. He sat down, and Lily peered at the bundle in his arms.

"And here, Lily," said Harry, sitting on the other side of the bed, an identical bundle in his arms.

"My brudders are here?" asked Lily. "I is a big sister?" she asked her daddies.

"Yes, Lil, you are," said Ginny, cuddling her daughter.

"So can I fwy my bwoom higher now?" asked Lily.

Arthur laughed. "She was trying to get me to let her go higher."

Lily looked at her brothers. "What's dere names?"

"This is Scorpius Hyperion," smiled Draco, opening the blanket to reveal more of his son's face. "He was born first."

"This little guy is Sirius James," smiled Harry, laughing as the little one in his arms yawned. "He was born three minutes later."

"It was an easy delivery, for twins. You did well to get to thirty five weeks, Ginny. Now, if you're comfortable and feeling fine, I'll leave and let you have some family time. Call if you need anything. I'll floo back later tonight to check on you all. Molly, thanks for the help, and congratulations to you and Arthur," said Andromeda.

"Thanks Andi, we really appreciate everything," said Draco. Harry and Ginny nodded.

Molly dabbed her eyes as she took in the family before her. Her daughter, laughing and giggling with her own daughter, while on either side, her two men held their two sons.

Conventional? No! But her Ginny had always been one to forge her own path. After everything the three of them had been through, didn't they deserve their happiness? Seeing her daughter lying there, beaten and close to death, well, that had been the final straw as far as Molly was concerned.

She had embraced Draco and Harry as part of the family, for they had given Ginny so much to live for.

"I think we'll head home too, love. Would you like us to let the rest of the family know, or will you do it later?" asked Molly.

"I'd love you to, Mum, but could you please do it tomorrow? I just want today to be for us," said Ginny, handing her son to her father.

Arthur held his grandson, Scorpius. He gently kissed his forehead, before handing him back. He kissed little Sirius's head, too.

"Of course, dear. You rest up and enjoy your family. Arthur, get a photo, will you," instructed Molly.

They all posed, and Molly and Arthur flooed home.

"Dey are weally small," said Lily, looking at her brothers.

Sirius started crying; he sounded like a little kitten. He nuzzled against Harry, seeking sustenance.

"Sorry son, I can't help you there. That's Mummy's job," he chuckled, handing him over to Ginny, who sat up.

Harry adjusted the cushions behind her as she got into a position to feed him. Lily watched the whole thing curiously.

"Do you want to hold your brother, Lil?" asked Draco.

She nodded eagerly, sitting up next to Ginny. Draco carefully placed little Scorpius in her arms.

"I can't feed him, Daddy. My boobies aren't big wike Mummy's."

Draco and Harry chuckled. Harry put his arm around Ginny, watching her feed Sirius. Draco watched Lily interact with her other brother. He stretched and opened his eyes for a second.

"He wooked at me, Daddy, he wikes me," said Lily, excitedly.

"Of course he does. He's been waiting to meet his big sister for a long time," said Draco.

"I is tired now," said Lily.

Draco took Scorpius from her, and held him gently.

Ginny changed sides. "So, Mummy is feeding my brudder?" she asked, watching.

"That's right, sweetie. I've been making special milk that will help your brothers grow big and strong like their daddies," smiled Ginny.

"Is dat why my Daddies drink it too? I seen dem, Mummy. Are dey hungry too?" asked Lily.

The adults all chuckled, but declined to answer.

Scorpius chose that moment to begin fussing. Ginny finished feeding Sirius, and handed him to Harry. She then took Scorpius from Draco, and he latched on.

"This little one is asleep. I'm going to put him down in his bassinet," said Harry, after he changed Sirius's nappy.

Ginny nodded, and swapped sides. Lily cuddled up with Draco, as they watched.

"Did I do dat?" asked Lily to Ginny.

"Yes, my darling girl. For eight months actually. Once you started on solids, you didn't want my boobs anymore," said Ginny, wincing. Harry returned and sat on the bed.

Scorpius had fallen asleep while feeding. Draco took him and changed his nappy. He lay him in the bassinet with his brother; happy for them to continue their bonding together for a little while longer.

Draco returned to find Lily had fallen asleep too. He carried her to her room, and lay her on her bed.

Harry and Ginny lay cuddling. "How are you feeling, love," said Harry, softly.

"I feel wonderful. My two sons are here, healthy and happy, and the birth was just what I wanted. I couldn't be happier, Harry."

He kissed her gently, and she kissed him. "I love my family, Gin," said Harry.

"I know. Me too. Harry...will you go to him? You know how he gets. I would but I'm feeling tired," yawned Ginny.

"Ssh, love, rest up now. I'll go and look after him. I know just how he feels. Go on, get some rest."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her with so much love for this woman. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he left her sleeping.

Harry checked on Lily, and she was asleep. He then went further down the hall.

It was Draco's old bedroom, but of course, he hadn't slept in there for years. They'd re-decorated it when they'd found out they were having twin sons.

Harry found Draco there, watching his sons sleep. For biologically, they were Draco's. And Lily was Harry's. Not that that made any difference in their house.

"Hey," said Harry softly, putting his arm around his waist.

"Hey," sniffed Draco, not looking at Harry.

Both men looked at their sons. "Pretty amazing, hey," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"So many emotions run through your mind," said Harry.

"You too?" asked Draco.

"Merlin, yes! When Lily was born, I wished to hell my parents could see her. I wondered how Voldemort could have looked into an innocent face and tried to kill me when I was a baby. If I could ever measure up to Arthur as a father. How could we ever let her go to Hogwarts. How no man would ever be good enough for her," ranted Harry, tears in his eyes.

"I looked at the boys and realised they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They know nothing about hatred, about blood lines. How could I explain to them the atrocities we went through, in a way that they won't fear life," said Draco, shaking with emotion.

"We teach them. We show them. We help them make good choices, and we lead by example," said Harry, simply.

"You make it sound so simple," said Draco. "How do we explain us?"

"We'll teach our kids about the importance of love. Love for family. Love beween a man and a woman, and a man and a man. Love between two people, or three or four. Love is the most important thing, and hell, we have that in bucket loads," said Harry.

"Don't curse around our sons. So, all you need is love. Love will keep us together. What the world needs now is love, sweet love," said Draco, smiling.

Harry pulled him into a hug. "Enough with the cheesy songs. But yes. That is what we will teach our kids, and then we hope they pass it along to their friends and family. I'm not naïve enough to think there won't be times when they'll hear something and question it. About the war, or the three of us. I just figure if we can be honest with our thoughts and feelings, then we can't possibly give them a wrong answer, can we?"

"I just don't want them to ever feel alone, or worthless. I don't want them to think they have no-one to turn to, or that they have anything to be ashamed of. I don't want my sons to be ashamed of me," whispered Draco, burying his head against Harry's chest.

"One of the hardest things to do is admit you made a mistake. Not only did you do that, but you turned around and went against everything your father stood for. You're one of the bravest men I know, Dray," said Harry, comforting his partner.

Draco sniffed. "So I'm the brave one and the handsome one. You're obviously the clever one. With Gin's feistiness, our kids have got this covered, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled, and kissed Draco. "Yeah, I think our kids will be fine. Besides, would you want to be the parents of any kid who tries to mess with ours? Ginny will be on their asses, you know that. We won't have to do a thing!"

"Don't curse around our sons," said Ginny, coming in to check on her boys, all four of them.

She peered over the bassinet, then turned back to her men.

"Sorted out the rest of their lives, have you?" she asked, grinning.

"Just the hard stuff," admitted Draco.

"You know, I was getting kind of lonely back there. Two husbands, and they are both ignoring their wife. Shocking!" teased Ginny.

"Sorry love, I thought you were asleep," murmured Harry, pulling her into their embrace.

"Nope. I was waiting for you both. Everything okay, Mr Sensitive?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm sensitive," pouted Harry.

"Yes, and so cute when you pout. Come on, the boys are sleeping, our daughter is sleeping, and I need my husbands," said Ginny, pulling them back into their bedroom.

"You know we can't do anything," frowned Draco.

"We can hold each other. We can talk about our wonderful, smart, funny kids. I can tell my two husbands that I love them, truly, madly, deeply," sighed Ginny, as they all got into bed.

"More cheesy songs," groaned Harry.

Ginny lay in the middle, her head on Harry's chest, with Draco curled up behind her, spooning her.

"Would this be a good time to tell you I want another one?" asked Ginny.

Harry and Draco groaned, then chuckled.

"Is it really such a chore to get me pregnant?" asked Ginny, indignantly.

A cough from the floo made them all sit up. "Oh, er, hi, Dad," said Ginny, blushing.

"Er, your mother sent me over with some food for tea. You know, so you don't have to cook and can stay in bed. I mean, rest. I just, oh, bother. Here it is. We'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. Er, not that you, er, I didn't mean, um-"

"Arthur, it's fine. Thank you," laughed Harry, getting out of bed and taking the basket of food from Arthur.

"Bye, Dad," called Ginny, burying her face in Draco's neck to stifle her laughter.

"Aw look," said Harry, holding up two cupcakes. They were iced pale blue, with a big S on the top of each one.

"Only my mother!" said Ginny, shaking her head.

"I have to admit, I find you sexy as hell when you're pregnant, Gin. Your boobs, and your belly, Merlin!" sighed Harry.

"I like the inventive positions we find when you're all big and babied-up. The pool at the villa was awesome," smiled Draco, as he remembered that night.

"I wonder if Nev and Tonks ever-"began Ginny.

"Enough, enough," called Draco, signalling a time-out, as Harry groaned.

"So, I say we go for a Quidditch team," said Ginny, laughing.

"I second the motion," said Harry, raising his hand.

"Done! One Quidditch team of Malfoy-Potter-Weasleys coming up," laughed Draco.

But that was a whole other story...

Finite.


End file.
